Andrea Vamos N9
by EvoMR
Summary: Andrea Vamos is a commander but a very young one. She will run into to Admiral Shepard and her skill could surprise many. Little does Andrea knows that she will turn out to be the missing daughter of Ashley & Max Shepard. How will Ashley take the news? DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Mass Effect character of title. The rating is just for language in the future, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Andrea Vamos. I was born on earth. Where on earth for the ones who want to know Puerto Rico a tropical island. I just turn 17 and I am in the Marine Alliances. Yes. We can start young in the Alliances as long as are parent sign us in. The Alliances has a school more like a high school but with Alliances training.

As for my family my mother name is Mariajose. She is beautiful tall black hair and hazel colored eyes. My father name is Johnathan. He is tall black hair and hazel brown eye. I also have one older brother name Andrew he is 21 year old. He is an engineer for the public not the Alliances.

I had finished Alliances high school when I was 16. All I did was train with the Alliances. I was a solider with some biotic or so I thought. I was so good in the fielded training I beat the record times. I didn't even know who held the records until they told me. The one who told me was the admiral himself. It was Admiral James Vega. He tells me that I had just beat Max Shepard record in shooting and running times.

He says he is very impress with my performs and abilities. So much he is creating a team and new program called N9. He wants me to become the Commander and lead the team and have a ship under my command. Vega would be the one training and guiding me all the time. He also tell me that N9 is harder then N7 program. The N9 team would be a secret team that no one would know about. No one would or should see our dogs tag with the N9 on them. He said this team is only for above average humans and push us to the human to the absolute limits. He wanted the absolute best people on this team.

Admiral Vega tells me that I would be able to command the ship and team by myself at this age of 17 years old. He ask "So, Andrea Vamos are you willing to accept my offer and become the youngest Commander and spectre status the universe has ever seen? So what you think Little Lola?" I look that him and say "Little Lola?" He says sorry Lola is already taken. Okay I say. Admiral Vega I accept your offer sir.

Admiral Vega welcome me to the team. He tell me I will be swear in I two days and its a good chance it will be broadcast on television. Admiral Vega knew everything in my profile from the work I did on the battlefield down to the ways I fought in battle. For a person my age that was amazing.

So it was time to be swear in and yes it was going to be on the television. Admiral Vega comes in. I salute him. He tell me he wants me to remain with my helmet on during my swear in. He say people will know me by my name only. He goes on to telling me that some people don't all agree on me becoming a commander none less also a spectre. But almost all Admiral agree with Vega. I had proofed I could handle this and out perform the best they had.

Vega tell me that Admiral Shepard might be there, if I had never met him. I would get to see him today. I just nod. I had never meet Shepard in person. The only things I knew about him were things in the history books like his fights with the reapers and things to do with Cerberus. Also that he had got married to Ashley Williams who also became a Rear Admiral. They also had a daughter who was kidnapped as a baby and was never found. She would be around my age if not the same. That was all I really knew about him.

It was time. I walk in to get swear in. There were video cameras and reporter taking photos. I stop that the desk in front of the Admirals. I get swear in. They tell if I am ready to fight and die protecting the universe. I answer back yes. I say "I, Andrea Vamos is ready to fight and more then willing to die protecting the universe." Then I lift my fist in front of me as it glows blue. Little did I know that Shepard was watching me through the com. Admiral Max Shepard tell me congrats on became a Commander and a spectre. I could also see his wife right next to him. I thank him and salute back. As for his wife, she didn't say anything.

The swear in and spectre stratus as done and over with. As I walk back ever reporters wanted to see my face and with what team or program I would be put into. Vega speak to the reporters that he will let them know when I got assigned to a team and program. But I knew it was all lies, it was just to get them to forget about and move on.

While it had been three week since I was swear in. There was talk about the N9 program but people thought it was a lie or just talk. Everyone said that N7 was the highest and the best. In the three weeks of final training I learn what was our mission and how big including the testing of weapons, vehicle, armor and the best technology the universe had to offer. During those weeks they interview Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard on the so talk about the so called N9. They asked what were her thoughts? She tell them that there is no N9 program because every Admiral or high ranking officer would know about this. She insured that N7 is the real thing and not to believe these myth about N9 and the so called secret team.

I was ready to start. My team was assemble and we had our equipment ready to go. We even had our N9 doctor in the most advance med bay. As for our ship it was faster than Shepard ship the Normandy SR-2. Our ship was a little bit more smaller the armor was the absolute best. The ship would fly under Alliances colors like regular ship nothing special under the radar so called. We would pose as regular soldiers. The only thing we need to start was Admiral Vega blessing.

Admiral Vega tell to assemble my team for our briefing. Vega says that we are ready to go. all we really knew is that we are going to be retracing where Shepard had been to salvage reaper tech and try to trace where in the world or universe those thing had came for. To find and rebuild the citadel last three arms the so call Prothean device or weapon. Admiral Vega just wanted to be safe. We would rebuild the mass relay 4 and to build or find a tracer that could trace reaper active or what part of space they had came from. We would also need to find Prothean technology working or not.

Admiral Vega didn't want us the universe to be unprepared ever again better safe then sorry. We had the first mission was to find the rest of the citadel arms. It was only three arm that hadn't been found and we only had one month to find it. Admiral Vega said be prepare for new enemies or old enemies like Cerberus. We had our first mission.

Our armor out in the public was the same type as the N7 black with blue. The armor for our missions were colored black with blue strips along the arms and red shins guards. Our helmet would never be removed during our missions. No one should see our face and recognize us. The only time we could take off our helmet is when we were dress as regular soldiers in armor.

My team and I left the citadel. We were heading toward the plant called Blueton. This were we knew the first arm was around the planet. We would search space for this arm of the citadel. Meanwhile we could also help out with rebuilding cities on this planet. Help them out with supplies and aid them if we could. We also rescued someone who was rebuilding and the build collapsed in him. By the time we finished it had only took us three weeks in a half to find the another two arms.

The people and races of aliens we had help out were talk to reporters about us they wanted to thank us. They would describe us has very helpful and courage willing to go into danger rescue whoever might need saving. They continued saying a team beyond this world with no fear of death. They wanted to know the team name they only knew we were Alliance. They ask them if it was Admiral Shepard team N7. The people we help told the reporter it was N9. The reporter ask them how do they know it was N9. Everyone answer because it was on their armor.

The reporters when back to the citadel and wanted answers about this team so called N9. Admiral Vega was the first to be interview. He told the reporter that there was no team called N9 with the Alliance. This team doesn't exist the only team that real is the N7 and Admiral Shepard team. Then they interview Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard. She give them the same answer that they would know if there was such a team called N9.

We were heading back our ship had camouflage tech, so no one would ever know are N9 ship colors when we got back to the Citadel. But it would take us five days to get to the Citadel. On the three day I receive a call on the m com. It was Admiral Vega say "Commander Vamos. I wanted to let you know that we need you to find Shepard and his ship. We cannot communicate with them. They went on a mission when we lost contract with them." I tell him to send me the last known location of them. I let him know we got this.

When we arrive I see their ship the Normandy, so I radio the ship and Joker answer I ask if he knows where Shepard. He say that the landed on the planet Kale. I ask him who is with Shepard. He tell me his wife and Miranda. He asks "who are you? I tell him the Calvary has arrived.

We would take a shuttle to where we believed Shepard was. Then we see the problem. It was Cerberus Super soldiers tall and strong with biotics. The soldier were around eight feet tall, something had been done to them. We could see shots were being fired.

When we arrive on the ground I tell Tombstone to help Admiral Shepard and Grant to help Lawson out. I would help Rear Admiral Ashley. The super soldier could lift up heavy storage container like toys. My team had found their person. I still need to find Ashley.

Then I see her, she is trap by a super soldier. The soldier pick up a storage container and throw it in toward the direction Ashley was. Thank God. I was close to her. She didn't even see me and throw herself to ground to waited for the impact. I throw out a biotic shield strong enough to bounce it away. Ashley look up and saw me standing there. She said Thank you! I didn't wanted to die without finding my daughter. I just nod. I hear her scream to me Watch Out!

The Super T was running toward me. I start running toward the Super T soldier and do a biotic slam on the ground then shoot in the head it was dead. Ashley quickly came to my side in disbelief on what she had just witness. My team had finished and were just waiting for me. I could hear Shepard asking question and my team not answering them.

Then he see me. He say "You! Are the commander? Who are you? Who send you here? Answer me!" I tell my crew to head to the shuttle, they just nod. Shepard continues saying "You answer to your high ranking officer?" This when grab me by the shoulder. I shake loose and say I don't answer to you. He just looks that his wife then Lawson.

Just as I board on the shuttle I tell him I got a present of you Admiral Shepard. Just as EDI step off our shuttle. The look on their faces was truly priceless. I say "we brought her back to life and don't bother asking her what we look like. She doesn't know. By the way Admiral Shepard we are on the same team. Oh, before I forget. You Welcome." I see could the smirk on Lawson Face. As we take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Well we had just rescued Shepard and his Crew. I send a message to Vega letting him know about Shepard and his Crew were safe. Vega Thank us and tell us to be ready for the next briefing for the next mission. He say once we arrive to the citadel he would came and give us the briefing in our ship. Unless he say otherwise. I salute and nod.

Once we arrive that the Citadel. I quickly let Admiral Vega Know that my team and I are waiting on the ship for the next mission briefing. Vega say he is on his way. My team members for missions are Tombstone, Grant, Hunter, Colt, Young. Nick Tombstone is age 22. He is a soldier. Chloe Grant is age 20. She is an Infiltrator soldier. Aden Colt is age 24. He is an Adept our biotic specialist. Denise Hunter is age 25. She is a Sentinel. Then we have Shawn Young age 27. He is an Engineer and the oldest of us all.

Admiral Vega step in the mission room as we all salute him. He say "nice to see you guy back from a successful mission ladies and gentlemen. Your guys next mission will be on finding Prothean devices, tech and weapons. Find as much as you can working or not. If it doesn't work make it work. We have some leads for you guys. I will give you guys two months to complete this." We nod. Vega gives us two days off. The Third day we would leave for our mission. Vega leaves the ship.

I tell my team they have the rest of the day off. To be back early in the morning on the third day. I would get everything we could need on the ship like food and other supplies. On the second day I had prepared everything we could need. So I invite the whole crew and team out to eat that the Citadel best restaurant of BBQ ribs. I wanted everyone to have a good time and food before we would leave. We pig out and had a blast. Good people and great food.

It was around eight in the morning when I start walking back to the ships docks. This place is were you would could find the veteran soldier to all down to soldier in training. I had walk a good fifteen feet. When I hear a thump on the ground behind me. Someone screams out grenade. In those few seconds I was happy I was in my armor but it was type N7 armor. I knew it was going to hurt bad. I just wish I would had on the N9 armor on, but I didn't. There were soldiers with no armor around the grenade. All I had time for was to throw a biotic shield shaped in a u were blast force would hit toward my direction. Then Boom.

I was sent fly back like to say a good 20 feet. I land head first and then my right upper shoulder hit the ground. Then I hear Vega scream out Vamos. When I try to move and get up someone put a hand on chest. It was Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard. Who stop me. On my right side Lawson was running her Omni tool checking the damage. This is when Vega is that my feet waiting for Lawson to say something. Lawson tell Ashley to remove my helmet carefully. This is when Lawson see that my helmet has Crack on the right side. Lawson say "I can't believe you are alive none less awake." I could still hear the ringing sound in my ears. I did feel like I was going to pass out.

Lawson hadn't notice that my upper right eye brow was cut open I could feel blood flowing down the side of my face. When she look at me and say "shit! You must have some kind of head injury." Miranda clean off the blood off my face as I laid on the floor. I tell Vega to help me sit up. While Miranda wants to apply med gel. I say "no not yet." I tell Vega that my right shoulder pop out of place. I tell him to pop it back in to place. He nods. Miranda starts getting mad because we are wasting time. I tell I don't want med gel because I want to make it go back in to place.

Miranda tell Ashley "Vamos needs to be taken to our med bay to make sure she has no internal head injury. She doesn't want med gel and wants her shoulder to be pop back into place." Vega had took off the right side of my armor off and to cut off my long sleeve. I grab the sleeve and place it in my mouth. Vega say "on ten." He will pop it back in.

Meanwhile the other watch. Vega counts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. He pop it in to place. I laid on my left side on the ground enjoy the pain. While Vega laugh "sorry Vamos I always go on five." As I laid there all I could do is flip him off with my middle finger. He laugh even harder. Vega then tell Miranda to apply the med gel to me. She tell Vega to board Shepard ship for med care for me. Ashley tell Vega that I have to be check out now. Shepard does the same thing. I tell them I will get a check with my med bay.

I could feel the med gel working and go to stand up with the help of Lawson. When I went stand up I hear a something hit my armor. I look down it was my dog tags hangout. I quickly grab them putting them back inside armor. This when I hear "Oh. My god. You are N9." I look up to see Ashley looking that me. I just stand there silent. Shepard just look that me and Lawson does the same. I just look that Vega. Vega nods his head say it's okay.

Vega tell them "yes, she is N9 and the commander." Ashley can only look that me. Ashley ask me "how old are you?" I just look that Vega because I didn't want to remind her about her daughter because she would be my age. Vega nod once more. I turn to look that Ashley I tell her "I am seventeen." This is when Shepard step next to his wife. Ashley takes a breath and say "I just wanted to thank you by name, Vamos. For saving my life." I say "I would have done that to anyone who needed my help. But you welcome." Shepard thanks me for saving his wife and bring back EDI. Shepard also say "you have balls kid, I mean facing me and not answering questions." I say sorry but I only answer to Vega when on mission and thing having to do with mission. Miranda just smile. I tell Vega I will be leaving as planned for the mission.

I am ready to walk away. When Ashley grab my left hand and tell me to get my check up. This is when I was starting to feel the pain in my back, head and shoulder. When Grant show up. To support me, so I could walk to our ship. Grant tell Ashley "Don't worry ma'am. I will take care of my girl." I just shake my head side to side. Vega come up and say that we could postpone the mission. I say no. I will rest until we get here. It would be around three day anyways. Vega say "okay Vamos, be careful." Grant tell Vega "Don't worry. I will watch after her."

Grant tell everyone that I am heading straight the med bay. I walk away with Grant supporting me. I tell her "Shit, you are not going to believe this." Grant say "what?" I tell that Ashley saw my dog tags and that Shepard know and Lawson know we are N9. But I am sure they won't say anything because Vega is the one who confirm it. Grant just say "well I guess we are safe. Now off to the med bay for you."

When we got to the med bay of our ship Dr. Lilly Forest. She check me out and finds nothing wrong. She tell me I will have a really bad bruise on my back. I can't use my right arm for two days. I would have to rest. I just nod and walk out of the med bay with Grant. When we walk out Tombstone was there. He say "Vamos, your girl Grant is one hottest woman on this ship of course after you. Let me know when you dump her." Tombstone is very madly in love with Grant and would not stop flirting with her. So I pretend that I am going out with Grant. The only ones who know about me and Grant are not really going out are Colt, Hunter, Young. This is just to get Tombstone off Grant back. I grab Grant's hand and hold her hand. I say "Tombstone, don't you ever talk about my girl that way. You understand me!" As I point to him. Tombstone say "sorry it won't happen again." As Grant and I walk to the elevator to my cabin.

Grant say "you are lucky to only get a bad bruise on the back. Well you heard the doctor time to rest." I just smile. Grant say "Vamos, what are you thinking about doing?" I say to her "the doctor said not to be using my right arm but she didn't say nothing about using my left arm. So I will be planing our mission on the D- pad and doing the paper work." Grant say she will also help me with the typing and paperwork. I tell her it fine. I also message Colt he was the next Co and they would train during the two days until we arrive that planet called protrainlope.

Pvo Jame Vega

As we see Vamos and Grant board her ship and take off. Shepard tell me to board his ship so that we could talk in com room with him, Ashley, Miranda about the N9 team. Shepard ask me "so, Vega. Why? Didn't you tell us about this secret team called N9. What are they doing and are they really better than the N7 program." I say to Shepard "well I can't tell what are they doing beside they test new weapon and the protect us all. I didn't say anything about the N9 team because I really can't about there mission. All I can say they can out perform anyone in they N7 program and your crew. They are our super soldiers." Ashley ask about Vamos. I say "what about Vamos?" Ashley say "Vega even Vamos can out perform N7 program or even in that case out perform Shepard?"

I tell Ashley "She has beaten Shepard record in training from running, fighting and shooting hell even has a better shot than Garrus. Vamos on the battlefield like no others. Hell, you guys saw it for yourselves today. She survived that grenade blasts with a crack helmet. Miranda you ran the scans, you know well a normal person would not survived that."

Miranda ask "Vega, all I want to know is where this girl from? About her family? When she was born exactly, and lives. I really want to know what make her special. Yes, you are right about the blast force could have kill Shepard if it would have been him. Just the sound of her body hitting the ground. I have no words for it."

I say "Vamos has a mother named MariaJose and a father her named Johnathan. They are business people. Vamos has one older brother he is engineer and named Andrew. I know her family and I knew Vamos since she was five. She grew up in my neighborhood. Vamos was born in Puerto Rico on... Ashley please sit down for this part please." She looks that me and sit down. "Vamos was born on July 23, 2179."

Ashley say almost crying "Vamos was born on the same day, same month and year my daughter was born on. This just makes me want to find our daughter, Shepard even more. I can't wait for the day that I will be able to hug my daughter and hold her once more." Shepard hugs his wife.

I tell her that I can help her with the search for her daughter. She smile and thanks me. I say to her "Ashley, Thank me on the day we find her daughter. I don't care if I have to used N9 team resources to accomplish it. Hey Vamos can help us. Hell your daughter and Vamos could turn out to be friend." Ashley only smile and Shepard smile back that me.


	3. Chapter 3

So I had just message Colt to start training in the morning with our mission Crew. Grant say "Okay Vamos, Now it time to rest. Let me help you take off your armor." I say "Grant, Thanks my friend but I can do it myself." Grant answer back "Dr. Lilly say you can use your left arm because of your shoulder on right side. Plus I would love to see you try to take off your left arm armor off."

I just look that her and say "Fine, Grant." I never like for people to help me other then my family. I knew Grant was my friend but I don't like to bug them for help. I accepted Grant help. Once she had finish she say "See Andrea Vamos, was that so hard." I say back "You have no idea." She laugh back that me. I tell Grant "I think that I will rest now, thanks for everything." She tell me "You have a good night rest. See you in the morning." She walks out of my cabin.

I wake up in the morning and now I am really feeling the pain in my back and sore. I decide I will not have breakfast because I don't want to go down to eat with all this pain. I decide that I will read up on prothean tech or artifacts. 15 minutes had passed when someone knock on the door. It was Grant. I tell her to come in. I continue reading when she asks me. "Why didn't you go down to eat breakfast today?" I tell her that I didn't feel like eating breakfast today. Grant say "I don't believe you. That is why, I bring breakfast to you." Grant puts my breakfast down on the table next to my sofa. She didn't give to me in the little office of my cabin were I was sitting down at.

She tell me to sit down in that the table. I say shit, to myself because I was feeling the pain and when I moved it felt like everything hurt. Grant say "Come on Vamos, time to eat." I was like fucken hell this is going to hurt. When I get up for the chair. I try hard not to make faces of pain. But I fail and even let out an ouch. Grant say "I knew it, Vamos. I knew you were in pain and that was why you did not come down to eat with us. Why do you always try to hide the fact you are hurt." She come over and help me walk to the table, so I could eat.

Grant tell "Now Vamos eating and I am going to get Dr. Lilly come and check on you." I say "I am fine, it's just a bad bruise that all. I will live." Man why did I say that to Grant. Grant say "Andrea Vamos, I don't like when you say things like that and think that you are ok." I say "Grant think about it normal it's going to hurt I was sent back flying by a grenade blast. Of course it going to hurt more the next day."

Grant answer back "I don't care Vamos. I am still telling Dr. Lilly to come and see you. Plus think about your mother and what she would do." I tell Grant with an evil smirk on my face "Yes, Mom you can tell Dr. Lilly to come and see." Grant flip me off with a smile on her face and goes to get Dr. Lilly. I just shake my head side to side.

Dr. Lilly come up with Grant right behind her. I had already finish eating and was sitting on the edge of my bed. Dr. Lilly tell she will help take off my shirt to see my back. She look that my back. she say "It a bad bruise alright and it must be very sore to. It must hurt when you move. I am giving you the meds so it wont hurt when you move. It will also help with the feeling sore part. Good thing Grant bought you. Your breakfast because you have to eat before taking the meds." She also check my right shoulder out again. She say it will be okay for when we start our mission."

Dr. Lilly say to Grant "Grant made sure that Vamos takes the med. If she wants to go on this mission." Grant tell the "Dr. Lilly not to worry and that she will made take those pills on time." Dr. Lilly walks out of the cabin. Grant help put on a new clean cloth. I Thank Grant. Grant say "Well Vamos you heard the Doctor you better, take the med to be ready for the mission."

I get smart with Grant. I tell her "Grant you better hurry you are late for training. Colt will make do extra push up and no excuses. Oh. He will be training you guy until lunch then again from 1500 to 1800." Grant just looks that me. I say "Grant, double time it and get your ass down there for training." Grant answer back "Fine, you can be a pain sometime." I say to her "But you still love me. Double time my friend." She leaves my cabin.

I go back to my office to continue reading on prothean tech. Then I remember that Shepard has Javik a prothean as a part of his crew. He is the last of the prothean race. If we need his help with prothean tech maybe he could help if Vega said yes. But Javik would be a last resort.

Now it is 9:30 in the morning. I decide to go see how Colt is doing on training the mission crew. When I get there Colt has them training using new weapons and biotic. I go to sit down this is when Hunter see me. Hunter say something to Grant as Hunter points to me. Colt come up to me and say "Hey Commander Vamos, Glad to see you here. Have any ideas on what we should trained next on?"

I tell him I will conduct the training and this when Grant come up to us. Grant say "Commander Vamos, you should be resting." I say to her "I will rest when I am died." As I inject med gel for my shoulder and bruises. Grant is pissed off now. Tombstone say "Grant, you can't control your girl." I speak up saying "Ok, enough of this tech shit. We will be training on hand to hand combat today with no tech and biotics. Okay, Colt and Young are first then Hunter and Grant." Tombstone say "Who am I fighting with Commander." I Smile and tell him "I am." Everyone said "You?"

Tombstone says "This is going to be easy." Grant grab my hand and say "You can't fight him without your biotics." I shake lose my hand from Grant. I say "As a matter fact we will be going first. Go get dress boys and girls to fight." I was the last to came out. I was wearing only a sport bra and sport black pants. I hear "Damn. Shit. Very hot body Commander." It's Young. Colt was "Shit. Commander I didn't know you were that muscular but well toned and still look like a female." Hunter say "Dawn, Commander I want to have your body. You do look hot."

I tell Tombstone not to hold back cause I won't hold back. Tombstone say "If I win. I want a date with Grant." I say "okay." Grant only get more pissed off. Colt say "Alright ready? Fight!" Tombstone is moving around saying "Grant look that what could be yours." Grant just rolls her eyes then I hear Hunter laughing. I let Tombstone throw his first punch. I just grab his fist. "Oh. Tombstone are you holding back." This is when he tried to flip me over. By grabbing me by my legs. But I was able to flip him over on the ground. I get on top of him. I say "I gonna make you tap out. You MMA fighter." I get into position and make him tap out. As I get up I tell him "Don't ever say Grant can't control your girl and bro just let it go."

Everyone was like "Shit, that was awesome. Best fight training day ever. I can't believe how the commander flip Tombstone on to the ground." Okay time for lunch guy we resume training that 1500. Tombstone say to me "I will let it go if you kiss Grant right now. I mean it shouldn't be a problem for you guys. Plus no one has seen you guys kiss. Just holding hand. I promise you I will never ever again flirt with Grant."

All I do is look up then down then look at Tombstone and let out a breath of air. Then I put one hand on my head. While Grant just looks at me. I say "Shit." to myself. Then I say "Fine Tombstone." Grant comes up to me. I put one hand on Grant wrist then I put one hand Grant's face and go in for the kiss. After a couple of seconds I break off the kiss. Then look at Tombstone. He smile and say "Alright commander. That all I wanted to see. We are good now. You guys make a good couple and I can see the love. It was a good fight." My face must had been red because I felt hot. I said to myself in the past that I would never ever date anyone in the Alliances. Because I have had one boyfriend but he died in battle. I hadn't kiss anyone since him. He would had been exactly Grant aged. Tombstone, Colt, Hunter, Young walk out to go eat.

All I could think was him on what he would have been if he would have been alive. Then I snap back. Grant looked at me worried. She asked if I was okay. I say yes. Grant point to my shoulder it was a little swelled up. I tell her that I will take the meds for the swelling. She response "Where are you going to lunch room is this way." I tell her I am going to my room and having lunch sent up to my room. Grant says "Well, I will have lunch with you then." I tell her not to worry that I would take the meds. Grant tell me that she know that I am not okay and she just wants to keep me company. Grant say she will bring up the lunch for the both of us.

I shower quickly and change cloths. I am sitting that the table next to the sofa. Grant came in with our lunch. I eat all the food and Grant just looks at me. I think it was because I really didn't talk to her. She thank me for getting Tombstone off her back. I take the meds. Grant keeping talking say "Vamos, you haven't really talk since you kiss me." I say "I know it's that I have not kiss anyone since my boyfriend." She say "What happen to him?" I say "He died in battle and I think he was the one I wanted to be with the rest of my life." Grant response "I am sorry, Vamos, if I would have known this. I would have stop what just happen." I say "It okay because one day I would have to move on."

I ask Grant if she had someone special. Grant says "I do have someone special." I say "That's nice. Do you meet this person in the training camp or is it a person I know? Does this person know how you really feel." Grant says "Yes. I did meet this person in training camp and no this person doesn't known that I love them. I say to Grant "Oh. I know it's your best friend Mike. You guys talk all the time and always hang out on shore leave. You guys like the somethings and have a lot of things in common." Grant just look that me. I tell her "If I was you I would tell him how you really feel because we are in danger of not coming back home all the time. We could died tomorrow. I would enjoy every moment that I could with that person that I loved." Grant tell me she can't because how about if they don't feel the some way about her. She rather have them as a friend. I tell her "Well Grant, good luck with that."

"Alright back to work for me Grant on this prothean tech and weapons book and back to training for you my friend." Grant smile and ask if I would be having dinner with them. I tell her no. I will having dinner in the cabin and keep planning the mission. I tell her I might hang out with them after I am done. Grant tell me okay and to have a good night just in case. I didn't go hang out with them. On the way out she say "Don't forget to take your meds my friend." I just continue working.


	4. Chapter 4

When I had finish reading all that I could on prothean tech and weapons. It was late that night. So I sent a video com to my mother telling her that I am okay and that I will see her in October. I also tell that I sent her a gift and it was a watch. Then I get in bed and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning and head down to eat breakfast. I see Colt, Young, Hunter, Tombstone and Grant that a table. I could see Grant looking that me. I sit down at a table by myself and pull out my D Pad. I am eating and working that the sometime. When someone sit down next to me. It was Tombstone. Tombstone talks to me "Hey Commander, to bad you didn't came down from working last night. We were waiting for you. Grant seem to be sad. Did you guys fight?"

I say "What? No, we talked that all." Tombstone is like "Well then why did you sit here by yourself if there was a seat next to Grant?" I look up to see Grant looking that me. I say to Tombstone "I just wanted to finish my work today early because tomorrow we go on our mission."

Tombstone say "Just so you know Grant really care about you. You guy should talk." I answer back "Tombstone Bro, we didn't fight." Tombstone tell me "Yeah, right. I know women when there mad or sad because of something you said or did." I shake my head side to side. Tombstone get up and leave to sit with the others.

I can only look that my D pad and think to myself as leave one hand on the table and the other to support my head. As I look down on the D Pad. What is Tombstone talking about we didn't fight and I didn't do any wrong. I just want to finish my work that's why I sat down that this table I want to be alone for now. Grant was only my friend of course I couldn't say that to Tombstone. Then I think maybe Grant told her best friend Mike she loved them or something happen back home.

Next thing I know someone sit right in front of me. I say "Tombstone, what do you need? I will talk to." As that person grabs my hand. When they speak the say "You will talk to who?" I look up to see it was Grant. I pull my hand away from Grant. She tell me if I had taken the meds. I say as a matter a fact I have the pills right here. Grant ask if I was okay that they waited for me. I tell that I message my mother and finish reading late.

I tell her "Grant. I wanted to talk to you about something." This is when Colt says "Time to go and train people." I tell Colt that Grant will not train today because I need to talk to her. I see Tombstone smile and nod that me and giving me thumbs up.. They all leave except for Grant. I tell her to follow me. We go up to my cabin.

I tell Grant sit on the sofa. She looks that me worried. I tell her "Okay, Grant what up? Someone told me that you were sad last night. I think I know why. Did you talk to your best friend Mike how you feel about him? If not that is it that something happen back home with your brother?" Grant is like "Did that someone who told you this is called Tombstone?" I say "No. N-o." Grant response "Vamos, I know you to well. I know when you lie." I say "Fine. I just want to if you are okay because tomorrow we start our mission. I don't want you stepping the field if your head is not in the game. So you better start talking Grant cause I will ground to the ship for a couple of missions. Until your head is on straight."

Grant is like "You wouldn't ground to the ship." I say "Grant try me. I am not letting anyone step the battlefield because I don't want anyone getting hurt or dying. So talk." Grant response "No, I didn't talk to Mike and it's not Mike I have feeling for." I answer back "Oh, really. Okay. Please continue." Grant say "My Brother is doing fine. I talk to him this morning. All I was doing is thinking about what we talked about that all and I am ready for the mission." So Grant help me out to finish early.

Then I go to tell the Mission Crew that we will have a paintball fight. I say "Okay guy we can not use biotic and no tech. Only pure skills. The teams are Colt, Young and Grant. My team is Tombstone and Hunter. After the fight there will be pizza and Garlic balls. Let's do this."

Tombstone was quickly taken out by Young. As I take out Young. There only Colt and Grant left. I say to Hunter "Hunter take out Colt. I will suppress Colt and watch out for Grant." Hunter takes out Colt but she didn't see Grant. Grant takes out Hunter. So it's Grant and I are left. Grant say "I will get you Vamos. You just watch." I say "Well see. Don't give up your hopes." I decide to end this. I get up behind cover and start running toward Grant. Grant starts shooting that me. She miss all her shot. She needs to reload. I do a front flip over Grant and shoot her.

I say "My teams wins." Grant "you always win." I shoot her again. As she scream back "Really Vamos. I was out all ready." I laugh that her and tell her "I just wanna to make sure you were out." She response "You are a pain in the ass sometimes." I answer back "Aw. You hurt my feeling." I tell the crew let's go eat guys.

Once we finish eating. We all when to bed for the night. In the morning we had arrive that the plant called Protrainlope. I get my crew together and tell them this is a four man job. The people going on the mission were Young, Tombstone, Grant and myself. The rest would stay to protect the ship.

We all get dress in our armor. Once we had step off the shuttle this planet was green trees and blue green skies. It was beautiful and we find a temple of prothean artifacts no weapons or tech. The temple had river running along the side with trees with flower. When suddenly we hear a big roar. I tell my team to pack up the artifact and keep quiet. As we move out we run into a big armor prothean lizard.

I tell my crew to switch armor piecing ammo and tell them avoid shooting. But if we had to shoot it in the armor around the neck. The lizard would only come after us by sound. So keep quiet and watch your step. Let's move.

As we move 200 meter out. Something fall out of Tombstone bag pack and the lizard roar and run toward us. I yell tell them to run toward the shuttle as I turn around to face the Armor lizard. I throw a concussive shot that it neck to only piss it off more. Then I hear shots ring that it was Young and Grant. I scream to them I give you guys an order to get to the shuttle. Young yell back "You are not fight this thing by yourself. If we die. We die together."

The lizard sprint toward me once more. I tell Grant and Young to keep shooting it in the neck and I will keep it chasing me. Once the armor was off around the neck. The lizard runs toward me and I start running toward it to. I jump on it's back and hold on. As I pull my Omni blade and put it in the neck then I grab a carnage grenade put it in it neck. I jump off it back yell to them RUN! RUN! NOW! We run as fast we can. The lizard is behind our back.

When Young suddenly trip and I help him up and tell him "Keeping RUNNING!" We couldn't get far enough from the lizard. So turn around and throw a shield overload to protect us from the blast. Boom! Boom! I get throw back from the blast. It was not that bad but I could hear Grant screaming my name VAMOS, VAMOS! I get up from the ground and say "Everyone Okay?" Young answer "Yeah. How about you Commander?" As Grant run to my side. I response "Remind me to never do that again. Yes, I am fine."

Now lets gets back to the shuttle. Man I was very tried I ran the most of the three. I sweating a lot. Tombstone came out of the shuttle say "It' s won't start up. That's why I didn't pick you guys up." I tell Tombstone and Young to fix it. They were the best for fixing the shuttle. I go inside sit down and take my helmet off. It was getting hard to breathe. I felt like my body was still running.

Grant came in she notices that I am sweating and having problems breathing. She quickly ran to my side. She pull out her Omni tool and tells me to breathe. I push her Omni tool way from me. She tell me wants to help me. I felt like she was suffocating me. She say "Vamos, let me ran the scan on you. Please." Once more she try again. I push her back and fall to the floor. She calls out to Young. He is the most experience in giving medical treatment in the battlefield. By the time Young runs in I am having pain along my rib areas.

Young tell Grant to take off my chest armor off. By this time I couldn't move much any more. Then he instruct Grant to sit behind me and hold me in her arms. He tell that I am physically tried and the I might have touch something poisonous all this wasn't helping me. He tell her to hold me tight that he will inject meds to my lung. He pulls out the med pack with the inject and the needle was about an inch long. Young say "Grant, hold her really tight this hurts like hell." He takes the injection and inject it's in my lung area. This cause me to pass out.

When I wake up. I wake up in Grant arms and she looks that me. I tell ask her "How long I was out." She tells me about an hour. She ask how do I feel now. I tell "I feel like I could ran a mile." She laugh. I tell her to help me stand up. Once I am standing up. Tombstone came in say "We are ready let's get out of here. Commander you scared us all. Specially Grant. She even cry a little. She was also had shaking hands with you in her arms."

Once on the ship Grant tell me to get check out by Dr. Lilly in the med bay. I walk in with Young behind me explaining everything that happen. She check me and find everything is normal. I walk out of the med bay and head over to the lab were we have the prothean artifacts.

I start reading what the prothean artifact has written on them. They all mention prothean weapons. One of them mention something about a special weapon of great power. This was also mention in the prothean book on how few prothean had gotten that power. But not many had actually seen that power. This Prothean power was in a form of an artifact. I needed to find this.

Our next stop was planet called Pacaraima. This is were we would find this weapon. This weapons made Prothean stronger fighter. We travel four days

to get to the planet. Once we arrival. I was going to taking Hunter, Colt, Young and myself on this mission. There was also tech stuff on this planet.

This planet was looked like a desert with sand on the ground and there green and blue trees and palm trees. Once on the ground we split the team in to two. Hunter and Colt on one team. Young and I on the other team. I tell Colt and Hunter to be careful. I see Colt and Hunter walk off. I tell Young let's go. We walk about two miles into the desert jungle. When Young and I start finding Prothean tech are there won't any artifact around here. I tell him let's walk a little bit more. This is when we find a weird artifact.

The artifact was place in a prothean statue in it's hand. Young go's to touch it and nothing happens. He grabs it and gives it to me. When I grab it in my hand it lights up and float up in the air. Then it pulls me up in the air and a neon green light blast me. This cause me to scream as I scream neon green light comes out of mouth and my fists glow neon green. I could feel it tearing every muscle in my body and the power I felt. Young was not being pulled in. He couldn't do anything to help me. All he could do was watch.

I fall to the ground and Young start talking "Commander Vamos, are you okay?" I let him know that I can move. I tell him to help me up. I try to walk but every step is painful. So he support me to walk back all two mile to the shuttle. He radio to Colt and tell him what happen with this artifact. Colt ask Young if I was okay. He tell Colt that I am hurt and walk back all two mile. Colt say he will radio the our ship to have Dr. Lilly ready.

Once on the shuttle Colt give me med gel for the pain and doesn't even work. I am still in pain. I could feel it reshaping my muscles. I was doing bad by the time we arrival that the ship. Colt just pick me up in his arms and runs to the med bay. Grant ask "What happen to her! Did you give her med gel? I should have gone on this mission. SHIT!"

Colt laid me on the med bay bed. Dr. Lilly runs scan of my body. I hear Lilly tell Colt that no med gel will work and that the scan show some kind of energy in my body. Lilly tell him "Colt all we can do is to wait and watch her vital signs. Try making her comfortable. Her body is going to have adapt to this energy. She will stay here until the pain is gone." Colt looks that me and walks out.

Dr. Lilly can see sweating from the pain. She tell me to stay strong but she going to have to tie me down to the bed. I really don't care I am in so much pain it's doesn't matter that least I won't fall off the bed. I try not to scream, so I just tighten my jaw. Grant walk in say "Dr. Lilly, you really can't do anything for her? Are we really going to have to watch her suffer." Lilly walk over to Grant to tell her "I can't help her and not even the best med tech. This prothean thing dissolve the med gel. All we can do is stay by her side and wait."

Grant walks over to my side and sit down on a chair. She grabs hold of my right hand. She start talking about story friend told her once. I say through the pain "Grant. Aw, Fuck. I real... aw really don't think that will help. Than... Thanks for trying." I don't know how long she talk but I start feeling numb and fell asleep.

When I wake up Dr. Lilly is there. She walk over and ask how I am feeling. I tell her I am feeling great just sore. I ask her how long I was out. She answer back two days. She quickly unties me. She runs scan and finds everything normal except my muscles they look stronger. I get up and say Jenny set course to the Citadel. Dr. Lilly give me to the okay. I walk out and Hunter is there saying "I am happy to see you awake and up. Grant is going to be happy to hear you are okay." Hunter tell me Grant is sleeping and she had watch over me. Hunter tell me it's was going to be her turn to watch over me.

Hunter say to me she going to tell Grant that I am a wake now. I tell her to let Grant sleep. Hunter explain that Grant is going to be mad if she doesn't tell her I am awake. I say to Hunter to tell Grant I told her not to wake her wake. Hunter ask if we are going to the Citadel. I say "yes, we are giving some reports back to Vega on the tech and artifact. We just found. Maybe a few days off. I mean we are doing good for two in half weeks."

I go up to my cabin and look that my big fish tank that contain three Loin fish and three Parrot fish. I also had six Clown fish, ten Flame Angels, three White- Spotted Bamboo shark. The tank floor was sand it's theme is the Tropical Islands with palm trees. So I sit on my sofa with my D-pad facing the fish tank. I start the reports for Admiral Vega. I also put in my ear phone to listen to music.

Three hours later I am still working hard on the report. When suddenly I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jump up saying shit. It was Grant. She tell "sorry Vamos, I knock but you didn't hear me knocking. I can see why you didn't hear me with those ear phones on. I also I am kind of mad because no one woke me up to tell me you had wake up." I tell her that I told Hunter not to wake you. I say to Grant that I am okay, I only got stronger that all.

Grant says "Commander Vamos, I was worried for your well being. What do you mean by you being stronger?" Grant that artifact was actually a weapon a prothean weapon. The artifact would pick out a person or prothean and give them a power but it came with a price. The price was the pain my body when through. Grant don't worry about it this is in the prothean books.

Grant tell she wants to say something to me. She grabs one of my hand and makes me put down my D- Pad. She starts say "do you remember what we were talking about me telling the person I love?" I tell her yeah. I say to her "Don't tell me you are going to step up and tell this person how you feel about them?" Grant say "Well, Vamos you have been a great friend and one of my best friend. I just want to tell you.." When she get interrupt by Jenny "Commander Vamos, Admiral Vega is on the M-com. I tell Jenny thanks.

I tell Grant "We will continue this talk for another day. If you need help you know I have your back."As I pat her in the back. She tell me not to forget. She was still holding my hand. She gives me a tight squeeze and give me a weak smile. As I walk out Grant tells me "I love you." I tell her "I love you too. Grant you are a great friend. I promise we will talk when we finish this mission."


	5. Chapter 5

I walk in the communication room and I turn on the M-com. Admiral Vega show up on the M-Com. He say to me "Hey Commander Vamos, I heard about your accident in the prothean temple. Are you okay?" I answer back "yes, I feel great. Everything check out ok. We are heading back to show you our finding and give you our reports." Vega say "okay, Vamos I will be waiting for you and your team. Let me know when you get here that the Citadel." Thank you Sir. "Vega out."

When I walk out of the communication room Hunter was there wanting to talk. She tell me that they had found Prothean weapons and got them working. I tell her that this is great and Vega will be happy. I thank her and walk to my cabin. Grant was still in my cabin typing some reports.

I say to her "Hey Grant, so I have some time in my hand. I think we can talk about helping you with your special someone." She looks up and smile. I sit down in front of her. I ask her "So. Grant tell me about this so called special someone in your life. What is this person like? Where did you meet this person? What does this person like to do? So maybe I get ideas to help you out Chloe?"

She say to me "I really don't think you can help me with this." I answer back "try me." She answer back "ok, this person that I am in love with is a soldier. This person is strong, a fighter, a leader. This person loves people to speak the truth even if it's about them. This person always has their friend back. This person loves to have fun with their friends. This person love their family and family tradition. This person loves cars and sport bikes. I met this person in training and when I got to know this person principals that when I fell in love with them."

I say to her "Well damn, Grant. I already like this person. I think this person and I could be really good friend. I would love to meet this person. You said this person like the truth. So just tell them that you love them. Someone here has to take the first step and say it him. Grant if I finds someone like that I wouldn't let them go."

Grant tell me "Vamos, I am not in love with a guy." I say "okay, I didn't know. So what is her name than." Grant reply "I am in love with..." When she get interrupt by Jenny saying we have arrive that the Citadel. I say to Grant "I guess you have to save it for an other day. We have business to attend to." I say to her I am sending Admiral Vega a message to meet us first thing the morning.

I am also meeting up Colt, Hunter and Young who have been working on the Prothean weapons. I can only hope Vega likes the process we have made so far. I meeting up with Colt, Hunter and Young. They explain to me how the weapons work and how there tech can help the N9 Program. They hand me all the paper work and rebuild pictures. As I send everyone to bed for the night. As I head to my cabin Vega message me back to be there that ten in the morning.

In the morning I gather up my team as we head to Admiral Vega office. When Garrus walks out of the office and looks that me. He say to us "He is all yours guys."

My team and I walk in. Vega say "Hey, Commander Vamos give me the report. So I can read them." Then he ask about the Prothean Weapons that were rebuild and I show him the pictures. He like what he see and says maybe we can take some of this tech. Then apply it to our weapons. He ask if there anything else. I tell him there talk in the artifacts and book about a lost city of Prothean. I tell Vega that I want to find it. Hell I think I will find it. Vega tell us great work and if I can find this lost city it would be great. He say "Vamos, I think your team has earned four days off. Have a good day N9 team."

We leave the office than Young and Colt start talking about hitting the bar restaurant in the night. I tell them we should all meet up at this place. Hunter, Tombstone and Grant say they will go to. I say we should all meet up at seven pm.

When I get to the restaurant and walk in I happen to see Shepard and his wife having dinner. Then suddenly I hear "Hey, Colt. I said you need to buy a bottle of ryncol." Colt says "Hell no. That shit cost five thousand space credits." When I look to see who Colt was talk to it was Wrex. Wrex was famous for getting people to buy him drinks or he would beat them up. If they didn't buy him his drink.

I tell Young to keep Grant way from what I was about to do. I yell that Wrex "Hey! You got a problem with my friend and Crew member."As I walk up to him He tells me that then I had a problem. I look around to see Shepard was smiling while Ashley told him to get Wrex to back off. He tells his wife to wait. I knew that he was putting me to the test. I am not going to lie it pissed me off.

Wrex orders me to buy him the bottle for Colt since I am his battle master. Then I notices that Garrus, Grunt and Lawson were sitting that the bar. I look that Wrex and say "I am not buying you shit. Asshole." As I look in to his eyes. This cause him to stand up from his chair.

Ashley tells Shepard to stop and order Wrex to back off before I get hurt. Then Grunt say to Lawson "This is gonna be good." I tell my team not get involved or let anyone try to stop it. Shepard order Wrex to stop. I say to Wrex "You are Urdnot Wrex right? You are taking order from a human and here I am thinking you are a krogan." Garrus say "and there it is. Now there no way of stopping him. Well it her funeral."

Wrex is piss off now, so much he swing his fist that me. Ashley yells out "STOP! Wrex!" Grant yell for me to stop. I stop his fist as I grab his arm and look him in the eyes. I say to him "now Wrex I could embarrass you here in front of a lot of people." He laughs to my face. I say to him as a matter a fact you will buy us drinks. Grunt says "I already like this kid." Wrex laugh once more.

I start to squeeze his arm really hard and suddenly he stops laughing. I could feel the power throughout my body. Lawson notices Wrex stops laughing and runs a scan. I say to Wrex "It's not so funny now is it." Wrex look that me and say "what do you want?" I say to him "I want you to buy my team drinks or I will embarrass your ass." I start squeezing harder. He says "oh okay, I will buy them drinks. Just let go." When I did Grunt say "I can't believe this. I want my son Grunt Jr. on your team. You would be a great Battle master for him. I mean for Wrex to buy you guys drinks. Wow. " Wrex Come up saying "I am buying her team drinks because she had balls to face me." Garrus was saying "I never thought I see the day that happen or maybe I had to much to drink today."

Grunt say to me "Hey kid, so can my son be on your team? He is a great fighter better than me. He just need a Battle master like you to pass his test? He would be the youngest brogan to pass this test." I like the idea of having a bad ass brogan on my team. I tell him okay we will take this test the day after tomorrow. Grunt is happy.

Colt come up and says "Damn Vamos, you just got Wrex to buy us drink."Colt thank me for saving him from Wrex. Then I hear Grant "Don't you ever fucken do that shit again. He could have kill you." As she smack my head. I say to her "I am still here and you will pay for that." Grant says to me "sometime the truth can hurt." Then Tombstone came up say "Wow. Commander Vamos that was the shit. You facing Wrex I am lost for words. After that I will follow you anywhere." I tell him that makes two of you.

All I say to my friends is that I was put to the test and we pass. Wrex says to us "order whatever you want." I tell my crew to order what they want. I could see Ashley was looking that me. When it was my turn I say to Wrex "I said, it was for my crew. Not for me plus on earth I am not drinking age thank you. My parents show me better than that." Wrex says "But in space drinking age is 16 if you are in the alliance." I thank Wrex for my team drinks. I could see Ashley smiling as I walk over to the table were Hunter was sitting at.

My team sits that the table as we talk about the funny things in life. We also talk about jokes. As we wait for the food we order. We leave the restaurant around ten at night. We all go to sleep on the ship.

I wake up early to run around the track that Citadel. I do my warm up before I start my jog. I pull out my phone and jog earphone. I start my jog and do the first lap. As I start the second lap I see Vega talking to Shepard, Ashley and Miranda. I see them eying me as I jog.

Then Vega yell out "Hey Vamos, come here." I jog over to Vega as I pull out my earphone. I say "Sir Vega, what am I good for." He says "Hey Little Lola. I heard Shepard put you to the test last night with Wrex?" I say to Vega "Okay?" he tells me "Oh. Before I forget this is Lola." He points to Ashley. I just look that him. While Miranda just smiles. I don't like were this thing is going. He continues saying "Well, Vamos. I need your help with showing someone here called Shepard. Why, you are N9. Since he wanted to test you last night. Let's have a little race."

I look that Vega and say okay. He say that we will do the course of shame. This course is make up of crawling through the mud, then the rope climbing up ten stories up and roping back down. Then a short run to hand gun shots that targets, push up and pull up both of them up to 100. Then a target shot with a sniper rifle and last a two mile run to the finish.

"So Vamos, will you help me? Show him he was wrong. Please." I didn't even see my crew behind me. They say "Come on Vamos. You can do it." I say "Fine, I will do it." Miranda say "This should be good." Vega say "oh, there no use of biotics. Only pure physical strength and endurance. If you win Shepard, Vamos crew will clean your ship and cook for you guys." I say "aw, hell no. I gonna win this and if I win?" Ashley laughs that my comment. Vega say we will gain respect. I say "well that sucks for us." Ashley say if I win they will go see the rite of passage for Grunt JR. She want to see the this rite of passage.

Vega say let do it then "Ready set and go!" I run and dive in the mud and start crawling with Shepard by my side. I crawl hard and get out first. As we run to the rope tower. Shepard say with a smile "You ready to lose kid. I want my ship clean." I look that him and say to myself "you ready to Shepard lose and kiss my ass." I start climbing up fast and as we head back down around three stories high. Shepard look down and then looks that me in the eyes.

I look that him and say "Are you ready for this?" As I let go of the rope and drop in a roll down. I get up and up look up with a smile. I could hear him say "Shit, do you guys see that?" I look to my side as I see Vega yelling "That's my girl Vamos." I see Ashley and Miranda shaking there head in disbelief. Then Shepard jump down around two stories.

We grab the hand gun and take the shots that the targets. I run to start my pull up as Shepard start his push up. Then I start my push up and Shepard start his pull up and I smile. I get up and run over to the sniper rifle on the ground. I take position on the ground to take the shots. Shepard pick up his sniper rifle and takes position stand up. Garrus was here saying "Vamos is taking her shots on the ground. Oh, I want to see this and good luck with the last target." I say to him "where I came for there no such thing as luck." I shoot down the last target and get up. I start the two mile run with Shepard right behind me.

We are down to the last 400 meters. I decide to sprint all the way to the finish line and catching Shepard by surprise. He sprints hard after me. I sprints as hard as I could. As I finish first and Shepard behind me 15 seconds. Vega say out and proud "That my girl Vamos. Your name after at three stories fall is Little Loca Lola. Ready for an other round." While my crew was happy with the fact that we would not be clean Shepard ship. I say out loud "you got to be kidding me." Miranda and Ashley laugh.

I shake Shepard hand as he make it a cross the finish line. Shepard say "Ok. She beat in the race but not in sniper shots. Right Garrus?" Garrus say "Shepard she beat you in sniping to and the position she took on the ground that is truly old school." Ashley say "Wow. I can't even sniper like that and get the last target on the mark. I am going to have to practice ground sniping."

Vega say to me good job and that he wish could go to Grunt JR. rite of passage tomorrow. He say he is should Shepard will tell him about it. I tell Vega I am leaving right Tuchanka. I want to be ready by the morning and rested up. Shepard say he will do the same and follow us to Tuchanka because he doesn't want to miss anything. I say good bye to Vega and that I will keep him posted.

My crew walk straight to the ship as I walk with Tombstone and Grunt with Shepard and his wife right behind us. There ship was right next to my ship. My crew step aboard the my ship. While I sign off on the ship equipment and supplies.

I see Shepard doing the some. While Ashley eye me. Vega had follow us to the ships. Before I step aboard my ship I high five Vega. Letting him know we got this. As the door closes I see Vega walking over to Shepard. As we head off to Tuchanka.

I let Colt to prepare to the weapons and armor for the rite of passage. The rest of the details would be given by Wrex. I was ready for this rite of passage but it would how to wait for tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

We are all up early in the morning as my crew walk out of the ship. I see Shepard talking to Wrex. Then I see Ashley and Miranda walking out of there ship. They smile that me. I smile back that them. As Tombstone says "Hey Vamos, I think someone is checking you out?" I slap Tombstone on the side of his head. As I tell him "I think that you have the hots someone." Tombstone say "as a matter a fact Ashley and Miranda are very hot for there age."

I tell to him to shut up and to line up with the others. As I see Shepard and his wife Ashley coming our direction. I tell my crew to salute the high ranking officers. Shepard say "well Vamos, Wrex is ready to give you the details. Are you ready?" I answer back "I was born ready." He laughs. He say "well, I sure hope you are ready?"

I stand in front of Wrex. He tell me that I can only pick one crew member of my team. It was only three person ritual which includes Grunt JR. I tell him I am picking Colt to step in to battle with me. He tell to go and talk to the shaman. Wrex tell Shepard and the rest of my crew they would be sitting and watching from a safe distance.

Wrex leads me to the shaman. I talk to the shaman as I talk to him. We get interrupted by a krogan. He say "don't tell this young women wants to be a battle master to Grunt JR. This little shit a battle master to Grunt son. No way in hell." As he say this he pushes me back. I crack my neck piss off and I tell him "Okay, I will be JR battle master today." He say "over my dead body." I grab him by his arm and flip him over to ground."

The shaman laugh and the krogan tell me I will paid for this. I turn into a smart ass and say "will you take be in space credit or cash." The shaman say "I like this human she will make a great battle master."

The shaman takes Colt, JR and I to the site of the ritual. To ring the keystone when we are ready to start. Colt and I put on our helmet and check our weapons. As Wrex talk through the headset and say "Vamos, just so you know. Shepard kill the Thresher Maw in one hour. What do you think about that?" I say to him "I will let you know when I am done." I ask Colt if he was ready. He nods. I ask Grunt JR if he was ready he nods. I ring the keystone. Colt and I hit our fists together and say "Let's do this my brother."

We stand there then we hear the ground movement it was the herd of Varrens. I tell them to conserve the armor piercing ammo. I say "guys use your concussive shots, incendiary ammo and frag grenade." Colt say "Vamos, shit those Varren have armor." Grunt JR. say "no, problem we will destroy them with our gun butt and our bear arm." I tell JR. I like your way of thinking.

We finish the first round no problem. I go to ring the second keystone. The ground moves a little bit stronger then we start to see Klixen they were big. Colt is getting hit hard. I pull out my omni blade while using biotic slam. Slamming the Klixen hard to the ground. JR. charger that the Klixen and shotgun gunning them. I slam hard the Klixen with the omni blade. Colt was now clear of danger.

It was finally time for the last keystone to be rang. I go to ring third keystone. This time when I rang the third keystone the ground shake so hard. It was hard to stay on your feet. Then we see the Thresher Maw come out of the ground. It was huge so much Colt was saying "Fucken shit that thing is big."

I let them know they should be using the armor piercing ammo, concussive shot, carnage. Let's kill this Thresher Maw guys. Suddenly the Thresher Maw start throwing acid out of it mouth. We had to dodge the Thresher Maw acid while shooting it. The acid was so strong it would eat through our body armor. We were running out of ammo and only 25 minutes in. I tell Colt I have a stupid idea but it would work.

I ask him "Colt, do you remember how fast I can take off my whole body armor?" Colt answer back "ten seconds. Every time why?" I tell him that he and JR would stand on side and other on the other side. I would stand in the middle expose and when the Thresher Maw open it mouth throwing the acid that me. I would shoot out of both arms a biotic blast force through it's eyes. They would shoot down two rpg down it throat.

I take my helmet off to give Colt my headset communicator and put it back on. I ask Colt how long would it take for the acid to burn through the N9 armor he say it would buy me five more seconds. Colt say "Vamos, don't do that it stupid and dangerous." As they take position to my sides. I look up and see Wrex smile as Ashley, Miranda and Grant move there arms saying no.

I took the headset out so I couldn't hear them trying to stop me. The Thresher Maw comes out of the ground. It opens it mouth and aims it acid that me as I biotic blast both of it's eyes. Colt and JR shoot down the rpg in it throat. My biotics were out of control and so strong. The blast was huge I was sure the Prothean tech had something to do with it. The Thresher Maw fall to the ground. I start taking my armor off as Colt counts down nine seconds then seven as I take off my arms armor then five I take off the helmet the last part of my armor. The armor was all melted down from the Thresher Maw acid.

I was only left with a tight black shirt and tight black short and bare feet. I laid on the ground as Colt put in my headset. I hear Young telling Colt give me med gel and a hydration shot for the muscle cramps from the over use of biotics. I just laid there I could hear Ashley asking Colt if I was okay. I just put my arm in the air and put a thumb up.

Jr say "Hey guys, we got company." I sit up and see the Krogan I flip over and his friends. I stand up and ready to fight with no armor. Colt start firing that the Krogan. Jr does the same. I only had a hand gun as I shoot down some Krogan. Then I run out of ammo and head to cover. Jr was putting them down and as for Colt he was good. Then Colt warns me that the Krogan I flip over was heading my direction.

I hear him say to me "Hey Vamos, Get your ass out here and fight me now!" I stand up the only thing I had was my omni blade but the Krogan had a shot gun. I would have to dodge his shot gun shots but be close to him. So when he reload I would attack. He takes aim that me shoot as I drop to the ground and roll over on to my feet. He go's to reload his shot but he couldn't reload his gun.

I stand 30 feet away from him as I signal him with two finger to bring it. He charger that me as I charger him to. We both run toward each other as we close in the Krogan jump up to slam me down. I pull out my omni blade and jam it up his jaw. As the Krogan body drop to the ground I notices my eyes in the Krogan armor were neon green not haze colored. I look that Colt he sees my eyes color and just ask "Vamos? Are you Okay Commander?"

I just close my eyes and say "Colt, not a word to anyone about my eyes. I am okay, thanks." He nods. I lean on Colt so we could walk over to where Wrex and Shepard were watching the ritual. When we arrive I say "Shepard that why I am on this team. Oh, Wrex I believe we killed that Thresher Maw in half an hour." Shepard says "Vamos, you and your crew have my respects." Than I hear Grant saying "Vamos, that was the stupidest shit you ever done." As I sit down on the ground and laid there. I was in pain from the muscle cramps.

Ashley tell Miranda to check on me as she come to my side. Young was also that my side. I start to get a very painful headache then I start bleeding from my nose. I turn to my side and start throwing up also coughing. Miranda give me gel but Young pull out injection designs for biotics and my body. As he injection it in to my neck.

Ashley ask Miranda if I can be move to the ship. Miranda ask herself out loud if I blow up my biotics implants. Young tell them that I don't have any biotic implant. Ashley say "Hey, I don't care about this take her to our ship now and Vamos, I don't care if say you have the doctor on your ship. Vega told us to watch over you. He knew you might throw yourself into danger." She order Young to carry me over to Shepard ship.

Young laid me on the med bay bed Normandy. Miranda asks if I was a biotics. Young tell her that I have a little biotics.. Miranda is like "Bullshit, out there that was biotics with implants. That shit we saw out there was very strong biotics with implants. Ashley was that my side with Shepard. Shepard tell say "Ashley, I will go find Vamos Dr Lilly. But Vamos is not leaving our ship." He kisses his wife on the cheek before leaving.

Ashley ask me "Hey Vamos, do you have any biotics implant?" I tell her I don't have any biotics implant and that I am not a biotic like Miranda. Ashley tell me "Vamos, you know that is hard for us to believe with what we all just saw. That was something that could only happen with implants. The blast force from your arms was not from this world." I tell her "Run the test you want and see that I am telling you the true."

Ashley tell Miranda to scan for implants. Miranda tell Ashley "I don't understand she doesn't have any implants of any kind. But the biotics levels are high biotic that of a person with implant. But there no biotic implant in the world able to product that type of biotic we saw." I was in pain from muscle cramp I was biting down on the bed sheet trying not to scream. Ashley see me biting down on the sheet. She grabs my hand and give it a tight squeeze.

Miranda knows that I am in a lot of pain that's when Dr. Lilly walk in. Miranda ask her from my medical profile. Dr. Lilly say to her "Look Miranda I can show you all the medical profile everyone except Vamos medical profile. She is now property of the N9 Program." Ashley get mad say "how can you say such a thing about teenager? You have to gives us her medical profile and that is an order?" Lilly tell them she can't even Vega knew about this. Ashley message Shepard to talk to Vega so Dr Lilly could give them my profile.

Miranda say to my doctor "look if Vamos health takes a turn to the worst. I will beat your ass myself. We are doctors to work together and help people out." This is Colt, Young, Grant, Hunter and Tombstone come in the med bay. Grant quickly comes to my side. This is when Tombstone say "Hey, Vamos you really have hot legs. So hot I wish I had them to make all girls jealous." I laugh and flip him off.

This cause Miranda, Ashley and Dr. Lilly to stop fighting. I see Miranda and Ashley looking that my legs. Ashley laughs. She tell me I have a good crew and friends. Grant tell me that my mom would be very mad that me for my actions. I tell Grant she knows it dangerous being in the forces. Grant tell me that my mother had message me. That I should message her back with a chat live with her. I nod.

Ashley tell my crew to step out so I could rest. Dr Lilly and Miranda start talking. Ashley comes to my side holds my hand. She ask me how I wasn't mad that comment Lilly made. I tell her Lilly was mad she doesn't like other doctors. I tell her not to worry just her time. Ashley smiles. Ashley tell me if something had happen to me and change my biotics. I lie to her say that nothing had happen to me. She tell me she doesn't believe me.

I stay quiet. Ashley tell me it's okay that I could tell her. This is when Shepard come in. Ashley asks Shepard if he was able to talk to Vega. Shepard says that Vega order doctor Lilly to hand over my medical profile expect for one page. Miranda would be the doctor and Dr. Lilly would give me the special N9 medical. He tell his wife to message Vega though the omni tool because wanted to talk to me. Shepard and Lilly leave the room.

Ashley message Vega I see him on her omni tool. Vega say "Ashley how is Vamos doing?" Ashley say "She is lucky to be alive with the stunt she pulled. Did Shepard tell you what she did?" He tell her he wants to talk to me. She put her omni tool so he could see me.

Vega tell me "Vamos, Shepard told me what you did. That is why I told him go and watch you. Vamos you will not be allowed to leave the Normandy until Miranda gives me the okay that you are back to 100%." I say fair enough. He continues "Vamos by the way that stunt you pulled was the coolest shit I ever seen. Wrex send me the video. Way to made me proud. Just don't do it again." I give him an evil smirk.

Ashley tell him "Vega, I can't believe what you are telling her." Vega say good bye. Miranda calls Ashley over I hear them talk. Then Miranda leaves the room.

I just lay on the med bed with my eyes close rubbing my head. I was starting to have really bad back pain. I hear Ashley walking over to me and sitting down.

I just move my head side to side. Ashley talks to me. I open my eyes. I go to sit up when she stop me asking what I am doing? I tell her I need to sit up because my back is killing me. I sit up with my feet off to the side like I was ready to get off the bed. I rub the back of my neck. Ashley ask if I was okay?

I tell her that "I know what you guys are up to." Ashley say "Vamos, I am not up to anything." I tell her "sure that why Miranda called you over so you could get to information on what happened out there? I am not saying anything." Ashley smiles back. Ashley see me with one hand on my back. While I tighten my jaw down from the pain.

She get up and suddenly places her two hands on my back shoulder as I hear popping from all the tense. I tell her what is she doing. She tell me to relax. She tell me to laid on my stomach and to pull up my shirt. She start to massage my back. I hear popping from my tense up muscles. I am very sure Ashley could feel them.

She say "you are to young to be so tense up like this. So Vamos, do you like poetry?" I say no but I had study it in class because it was required. She laughs. She ask again "So, what do you like?" I tell her I love music. She tell me that music is like poetry it can also talk to your soul. She finish massaging my back when I remember to to video chat with my mother.

I tell Ashley I am going to video chat with my mother. I call my mother she answer "Hey, sweetheart. How are doing and are you okay?" This is when Grant walk back with my music player. I tell to come and stand next to the bed. I tell my mother I doing great and loving my job. Then I tell her I am just getting a regular check up just like Grant had hers. "Right, Grant.?" Grant looks that me like she wanted to kill me. She response "Yes, Ma'am just a regular check up."

So my mother continues saying "well, sweetheart I except to see you here in October right?" I response "Yes mother I will be there." Mother say "I will also hope that Grant and Hunter can join us. If you ladies don't have any plans." Grant smile and tells my mother she will be there. Mother tell Grant and I to be careful and she can wait for October to come. I tell my mother "I love you mom. Tell Dad love him and that I own him a fishing trip. Tell my brother I love him. Hope to see you soon bye."

Grant say "Vamos, really a regular check up? I just lie to your mother." Hey, Grant you save her from a whole world worries. Sorry Grant. She tell it fine, if it's leaves my mother mind at peace. She give me the music player and walks out of the med bay.

Ashley shakes her side to side. I say really you to. Ashley tell me "I wouldn't lie to mother about your health. I wouldn't like my daughter to lie about her health condition." I say to Ashley "Fair enough, Don't tell me you have never lied to your mother about being hurt in battle. So that she can sleep that night." She look that me hard say "you are right." I say to Ashley "nice try. Miranda I know you are listening but I am still not telling what happen to me unless Vega tell you himself."

Ashley laugh damn kid you are good. Miranda came over the med bay speaker "Hey, I am trying to stop the pain you have." I tell her "Miranda, like Vega would say "Adapt, Cheerleader." Miranda say "that fucken brat told you I was called Cheerleader. He better run when I see him." Yeah, he also said your best friend is called Jack. She is angry that Vega even telling me her nickname. She stop listening to us. I really don't any history about Shepard old crew. Ashley just laughs saying wow that it had been a while since someone called Miranda Cheerleader.

Ashley say she will let me rest and walks out of the med bay. I just laid back on the bed with my music earpiece and fall to sleep. When I awake up see Miranda and Ashley talking and reading reports. While Dr. Lilly sneaks up and say "Hey Vamos!" Causing me to say "aw, shit! Damn you can't just sneak up on people like that." Miranda and Ashley walk over to my bed.

Dr. Lilly ask me how I am feeling. I tell her I still have a little bit of muscle cramp and sore. The way she looked that me. I knew something had happen. Ashley ask if I'm sure that I feel okay? I say yes. Miranda tell me I been out for two days. I say what? Miranda checks my eyes and runs scans.

Lilly tell me if I think I can get up and walk a little. I say yes. As I sit up ready to stand and walk. Ashley stand on one side of me and Miranda does the same. Dr. Lilly tell them "I wouldn't do that if I were you guys." They just look that her puzzled. Then they look that me ready to help me. Lilly knew me well she knew I don't do thing if I am not ready to commit all the way. I tell them thanks but I can do it by myself. I stand up all my muscles cramp up but I was able to walk around.

Lilly give me a shot and tell me to shower with hot water to relax my muscle. Miranda agrees. Ashley tell me that I could shower in there cabin shower for being a high rank officer. I tell her I will shower in the female crew showers. Plus I don't want to walk a lot for with muscle cramps.

I take a quick shower and get dress. I walk out and see my team member sitting down that a big table next to the kitchen. Grant and hunter smiles as I sit down. I ask Colt how is JR. doing in training and settle down. He tell me Jr. is great and everyone likes him. Tombstone say Jr is a fast learner and loves to have fun.

This when Ashley comes up say "Vamos I have two big rooms. One for you and one for your high rank officer. The rest of the team would have to sleep in the crew quarters." I tell my crew "okay, one room for the guys and a Krogan. The other for me and the girls. Time for guys to team bond with guys and girls team bond with girls." I thank Ashley as I tell my team to get to there rooms. My team leaves.

Ashley tell me "Your team gets along so well. They would train together and eat together. After my Husband Crew had ate. Then your team sat down to eat." I smile that her as Shepard gives his crew order to clean the floor. Shepard say "nice to see you up and walking around." He and his wife walk into the so call library.

My crew tells me they are ready to head to the room. I see two of Shepard crew member one to clean floor and table. The other the kitchen and to counter. I tell my crew we are going to help them out. One was named Jones and the other is named Nostrom. They smile because we are helping them out.

Ten minutes had passed when Shepard and his wife catch me with a towel shining the table. Shepard say "Hey Vamos, what are you doing?" We are helping out your crew. Plus that how we gain respect because they see we are not fear of getting down and dirty. Shepard nods and say "that not what I meant. You should be resting." I will just after my team and I have a little chat. Shepard tell me to use library so called relaxation room.

I nod and tell my team to go in the so called library. When I walk in I see books on the walls and a piano with big sofa. The piano was facing away from the door to the big wide window looking in space. Tombstone start off say "Vamos, I am tried of all these high ranking officer treating us like crap. Just because you are young. Now Vamos you still care about the grunts and hell you hang out with them."

I start walking toward the piano and sit down. Everyone gathers around the piano. Hey Tombstone we will gain respect are ship will be park in the high rank area one day like we should. Just relax. I start playing the piano.

They smile they knew the song I was playing. It was Kelly Clarkson People Like Us artist from 2012. It's goes

"We come in to this world unknown.

But know that we are not alone.

They try and knock us down.

A change is coming, it's our turn now.

Hey everybody loses it.

Everybody wants to throw it all away sometime.

And hey, yeah I know what you're going through.

Don't let it get the best of you.

You'll make it out alive.

Oh, soldiers like us. We gotta stick together.

Keep your head up nothing lasts forever.

Here's to dawned to the lost and forgotten.

It's hard to get high.

When you're living on the bottom.

Oh, oh we are all Soldiers living in a world on fire.

Oh, oh sing it for the Soldiers like us, the soldiers like us..."

When we finished sing and playing the song. I hear "that was good and I didn't know you played Vamos. We enjoy it." I turn around it was Shepard, Ashley and Miranda. We must have not heard when the door open and they walk in on us. I say "sorry. When did you guys walk in?" Ashley tell me that they heard the piano playing and walk in. They hear the whole song.

I tell my team to go to there rooms. My team leaves. Miranda smile that me and also leaves. I stand in front of Shepard and his wife. Ashley smile that me.

She asked which artist sings that song. I told her it was Kelly Clarkson. She was an artist from 2012. I tell Shepard one more time "sorry for playing the piano without your permission by my team was feeling a little low. It won't happen." Shepard tell me "Vamos, relax kid. It fine plus my wife really enjoy it. You can play it when you want to. You should go and rest." I nod. I say good night to Ashley and walk out to my room where Grant, Hunter and I would be sleeping for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

When I walking into the room I would be sharing with Grant and Hunter. There was one bed I would like to say a Queen size. There was a big long sofa. Hunter was already had her things on the sofa. Grant had my things on the bed. Grant had her things on the floor. I tell Hunter she could sleep on the bed with Grant and I would sleep on the sofa. Hunter says "hell no, if Ashley walks in and see you sleeping on the sofa. We would get in trouble, with all respect Commander your ass is sleeping in that bed. You and Grant can sleep in that bed."

Grant says "Vamos, you know I don't bit." I become a smart ass for the fun of it and say "that not what I have heard. Why do you think Hunter doesn't want to sleep with you because you bit." Grant throw her pillow that me. Hunter laughs. She say "you did it now Grant. Vamos is armed and dangerous." I say "no. I think I will keep her pillow for me. You know I need like ten pillows to sleep like a baby."

Grant says "are you kidding me that is the only pillow I have." I tell her "hey, it's your fault for throwing it at me." Grant say "you are being serious right now." I smile and say "yes." I throw the pillow that Grant hitting her in the head. As Hunter and I laugh. I get in the bed. Grant say "Thank you, for my giving me back my pillow. I tell Grant "you can sleep with me on the bed. You don't have to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag." She looks that me and say "what is the catch? You are not going to make me run five miles or something like that." I tell her no catch and don't pretend you don't want to sleep in the bed with me. She kind of turn red.

Hunter laughs and says "well you guys are kind of dating. Just to keep Tombstone off Grant's back." I tell Hunter if she put on the com blocker so that no one could listen in on us. She tell me turn it on since I walk in the room. I say thanks goodness.

I say now that we are talking about dating. Hunter did you know Grant has her eye set on a girl she really likes? Hunter answer back yes. I say oh so you do know. Grant do I know this girl oh, it must be Kate. Grant say no. Hunter do you know Grant's girl? Hunter "yes." I say "what Grant you told Hunter and not me." I say "Hunter I am sure Grant told you her name what is it?" Hunter just say yes as Grant throw one of my pillow to Hunter saying "You better not say her name Hunter." I say calm down Grant you can tell her name when you decide you need my advice with this girl.

Grant gets into my bed. I decide to keep mess around with Grant. Hunter is looking that me because she knows that I haven't finished messing around with Grant. Grant is in my bed turned on her side facing me. I take two pillows and put them in between us two. Grant says "Vamos, what the hell are you doing?" I say "I am putting up a wall just to be safe. So that you don't try anything while I am a sleep." Grant slaps my arm and say "Vamos, I am not going to do anything but sleep you ass." She takes one of the pillow I put up and hits me in the head with it. That this point Hunter loses it and starts laughing. I say okay enough fun for one night lets go to sleep. Its is ten you know we have to be up by six a.m. We all fall asleep.

I wake up that one a.m with a lot of pain in right shoulder blade. It was bad. I sit up trying not to wake up Grant who was in my bed but I failed. She turns on the lamp and grabs my hand. She ask me if I am okay. I was in so such pain I couldn't answer. Hunter wakes up and knows something is wrong. She comes to my right side. Grant say that she thinks should go get help for Lawson. I was able to say no. Hunter say that she has med gel. She uses it on me but it's wasn't helping. Grant say I am going to wake up Lawson. I grab her hand saying no, but to get Young instead.

He is the best medic on the battlefield. Grant radios Young on the N9 commutations system. He says he is on his way. When he gets to my room. He has his medic bag ready to go. He comes to my right side and he could tell it was my right side. I was leaning in Grant's arms. He runs a scan and says this must be the side you use the most force to drive your omni blade up that krogan head.

He pulls out scissor to cut my t shirt off then he pull out a shot with a long needle. He say to me "Vamos, this shot is very painful, so much that it makes grown men cry. All because the shot has to be right between two bones and goes deep in. Then I will bandage you up." Hunter has a button up shirt ready for me. Grant gives me a towel to bit down on. Hunter say "I can't watch this. I am going to turn around. Sorry Vamos." Young ask me if I was ready. I say yes.

Young say "try not to move to much." He goes in when he got in between the bones. I lost it the pain was so much I was crying and biting down hard on the towel. I kick Young on accident causing him to fell. Knocking somethings down. He get up and start to bandage my right shoulder blade. I still had tears runs down my face. Grant was trying to comfort me.

Young leaves the room say I should be good. Grant put the button up shirt on me. Trying not to hurt my right shoulder blade side. I was still breathing hard for the pain. Grant gets in bed with me. Hunter asks if I wanted anything. I just shake my head side to side. Hunter is getting ready to laid down on the sofa.

When there is a ring that the door. We all look that each other saying shit. There a ring again. Hunter check the door say "oh, shit Vamos. It is Shepard wife." I say to myself fuck maybe I could play it off. Hunter hit the open button. We all stand while I try to put my game face on. Ashley ask "what is going on in here?" I say "what?" Ashley look that all of us. As she walk toward me. She looks that me and say "Give me five push up now." Grant looks that me worried. I see Hunter put one hand on her face moving her head side to side.

Ashley say "What is wrong Vamos, can't do five push up?" I drop to the ground not use my right side. I do a one hand push up. I do all five push up and I stand up. Ashley just looks that me. Ashley "Vamos, Why are you ladies up that this time?" I say "nothing just had a bad nightmare."

Ashley keeping looking that me closely. Then Ashley say "Now Vamos, just in case you didn't know I have three younger sisters. I know when they are lying or hiding something. Do you have any anything to say Vamos?" I say "I don't have anything to say ma'am."

This is when Ashley step closer to me. She touch me with one finger in my right shoulder blade to be exact in the spot where Young had injected me. I drop to my knees say "aw, fuck!" As tears fell down the sides of my face. Ashley drops with me saying "sorry, Vamos." As she help me onto the bed. All I do is put my hand on right side of upper chest close to my shoulder blade. As I breathe hard for the pain. Ashley tell me she knew I was lying because we accident radio her cabin but she didn't know I was hurt that bad on my right side.

Suddenly we hear Shepard laugh because I had been catch. He say "I will leave you ladies alone for confession time." I say out loud damn you Young. While in pain with the tears on my face. Ashley take my hand off my chest because she wants to see the injection sight. To check if she hurt me any worse. She unbutton my shirt take my right arm out. She see the bandage as she start to take off my bandage the right side shoulder. While Hunter and Grant watch for a distances.

At one point I stop her it was hurting bad. This is when she touches the side of face wiping off a tear. This is when she notices that I am burning up. She run a scan my body temperature was at 110 degree. She radios Miranda to come to my room. Miranda get here quickly. Ashley tell her my body temperature was to high and about my shoulder. Miranda asks Ashley what had happen. Ashley tells her she touch me where Young had inject me.

Miranda say "Ashley, you do know that you are the one who cause her temperature to rise. Young give her the famous inject Every Man Will Cry that injection is very painful." Ashley say "so, Miranda you are saying I caused her to have a fever." Miranda say "that is correct." Ashley looks that me worried and saying "Sorry, Vamos. I didn't mean to hurt you." I say to Ashley "don't worry about it. Miranda is just trying to make you feel bad ma'am."

Miranda finish taking off the bandage to see my injection sight. She see that I had start to bruise up. Ashley see it and say "I didn't mean to hurt you." Miranda injection me for the fever. Miranda re-bandaged me up. Then Miranda tell Hunter and Grant to call her if my temperature didn't go down and that is an order. Ashley says that she will stay and watch over me for the rest of the night. She will call Miranda if needed. Hunter sleeps on the sofa. While Grant sleeps on right next to Hunter on the floor with her sleeping bag.

Ashley looks that me and I look that her. I say her "You don't have to stay. I have Grant and Hunter to watch over me. You should go back and sleep in your room with your husband. You worry to much." Ashley message her husband telling him what had happen and how I was doing. Shepard voice message her back saying "oh, Ash you are in trouble for hurting one of Vega's best soldier. Just joking. Love you Ashley."

Ashley get in my bed on the left side. She must have felt the pillow in between she say "Vamos, why on earth is this doing here?" Then I hear Grant and Hunter laughing softly. I say "well it's was a wall so that certain someone didn't cross over to my space." She tell me is taking down my wall because she wants to know if I get up at night. Then she tell me that I remind her a lot of her husband. I just look that her. She continues by saying her husband would always lie about been hurt. She say "Vamos, I am not going to lie I thought I had you when I told you to give me five push up. I never thought that you would do five one hand push up. A total smart ass like my husband." I add to her comment by saying "and Vega." She laughs softly.

She check to see if my temperature when down after 15 minutes and nothing it was the same. She say "you have the something my daughter had." I look that her like saying what do you mean. She say "well, I mean before she was kidnapped. She was sick with a fever. It was so hard to control even with medicine." She touches my forehead. I say "well, you know my team has a lot of resources. I know that we could find her. I will ask Vega about the information on that subject." Ashley smile and say "time to sleep Vamos. Don't even try to pretend you are asleep or sneak out of bed because I will know." I just smile.

After another 15minutes I suddenly feel Ashley pull me into a cuddle. I say to myself "you have to be kidding me. So much for my space." I try removing her arm away from me only for her to pull me in the cuddle harder. I finally just quit it was three a.m. Then I just fall asleep for what is left of the night.

When I wake up six a.m. I was the only one in the room. It's was breakfast time I wasn't planning on missing out. I get dress however I can and head toward the breakfast area. When I get there I see my team and I was happy see that Shepard, Ashley and Miranda where not here. I say this because I only had six hour of sleep or little less.

I sit down with my team and Grant brings me a plate of breakfast. She seats next to me. I start to eat eggs and sausage. When suddenly I feel it coming back up. I get up and run to the kitchen where is the closest trash can. Yeah I throw up. Grant followed me. I was behind the counter close to the ground.

When I hear Ashley and Miranda. I hear Ashley ask "what is going on?" Grant was standing up while I just stay hided behind the counter. Ashley stands on the other side of the counter. I could see my crew just fulling them mouth up with food. Ashley asks Grant what is going on. Grant response "oh, nothing someone ran by." Miranda say "where is she at?" As she spots me behind the counter. I stand up quickly. Ashley ask me "Vamos, what are you doing behind the counter." Miranda say "I know what happen Vamos was throwing up. Plus you have only maybe six hour of sleep?"

Ashley start walking toward me and Miranda goes the other way around. I say "wait, ladies what are you planning? I feel better already. No need to check." Ashley and Miranda try to trap me in. I say "okay, it is on now." They start chasing me in the kitchen. I run around the table. Miranda jump over the table trying to chase me. Ashley says "Miranda remember that she is hurt on her right shoulder." I say "Hey Lawson where are your table manner?" She say "Hell with table manner."

Ashley and Miranda think they had me. I say "I swear I will take the bandage off and do a one hand stand back off the table on my right side. So back off." Ashley back off but Miranda calls bull shit. Miranda say "get her Ashley no one can heal that fast!" I jump on the table do the one hand stand on the table then the back flip off the table. I start taking off the bandages. When Miranda grabs me by my collar.

Then I hear Vega Voice "Commander Vamos, what is going on and Miranda let go of my Soldier." We turn around it was Shepard on his M Com with Vega on the line. Miranda say to "Vega, she is hurt and she won't let me check it out. Plus you ass hole I know you told her that I was called Cheerleader by our dear friend Jack. You better run next time I see you." Vega laughs and Shepard does the same.

Vega calls me "Vamos, are you really hurt?" I say "Sir, I am not hurt it's healed. I was run for them because I know Lawson only wants to give me injections. You know how much I hate that stuff. Plus Shepard wife spend the night really watching me in her death trap grip." As Vega laughs. "Sir, you know I like my space. I know how far I can push myself."

Vega tell me okay that he is happy to see me on my feet because tomorrow we will be helping Shepard on a mission. He say this mission I would need everyone on my squad. Vega out. Shepard say to me "ha, Vamos my wife got you in her grip because she know that soldier like us always try to get away. I bet you tried to get out of her grip only for her to grip you tighter." I give him an evil smirk.

He walks way laughing. While Ashley sneak up and grabs me. I look that her she say "Vamos, please come with me to the med bay so Dr. Lilly can check you. I promise no injection." I walk into the med bay Dr. Lilly laughs say "come in Vamos. I know sometimes someone as to drag you in here." See check me my shoulder was healed up good enough for the mission tomorrow. My shoulder is just very sore. She give Ashley the okay for the mission. I start walking out of the med bay followed by Ashley.

"Now, Vamos you are going to your room?" I was going to answer when this lady with tattoos on her body come out. I look that her. She say "leave the girl alone you are not her mother. Plus she is a commander with hot biotics. Quick bitch-en her around." This piss me because I knew Ashley was trying to watch me like my mother would have if she was here. I walk up to her face angry saying "show some respect for your high ranking officer. Who the hell are talking to her like that."

She grabs me and kisses me in the mouth. I quickly push her off of me and I am mad angry. I say to her "oh, bitch I am going to teach you to respect your high ranking officers." Ashley holds me back saying "Vamos, lets go somewhere else." She says to me "Yeah, listen to your mother kid." This was it I knew she was trying to hurt Ashley's feeling. I get free from Ashley's grip. I say to her "okay, bitch I think it is time someone teach you some manners." This makes her angry. Her fist flares up red biotics. I do the same but my biotics flares is blue.

She calls me "did I hurt your feeling cheerleader." She grabs me and slams me on my back on the dining table using her biotics. She slams me so hard on the table brakes. Ashley orders yell out Jack to stop but Jack flip her off. I hear Ashley radioing Shepard to come the dining area. I say to Jack "it is on now bitch."

Miranda comes out and see what going on. She asks Ashley what started it. Then I guess Ashley told her what happen. Then suddenly I hear Miranda say "Vamos, beat her ass." She keeps using her biotics. As for me I use strength to beat her ass up. This time I toss her ass on the same now broken table she throw me on. I jump on top of her and was able to land a good fist punch to her face. I say to Jack "My name is Little Cheerleader Bitch." As I hear in the room say "Oh ooh." I point to Miranda like saying that one is for you. Then Shepard stop as Jack and I were getting ready for another round.

I get up and fall to the ground and I say to myself "fuck it." I just laid on the floor with some pain and shoulder. Miranda tell him what caused it. He couldn't believe that Jack had kisses me and the things about his wife. Hunter and Grant help me up. Shepard grabs Jack. As she pass by me kicks me in the leg. Grant say "Hey, grow up." Jack say to me "You, better keep your dog on her leash." Grant was ready to beat her ass too. I have to hold Grant back.

Hunter, Grant and I start walking back to our room. When the guys from my crew stop us. Tombstone asks "How was it?" I look that him. He ask again "how was the kiss?" Colt and Young both slap him. I tell him "all I can say if you want rabies go kiss her." I tell Colt to ready our armor for the mission and had the guys help you out. He nods. The guys leave. We head toward our room.

I sit on the bed. Grant and Hunter say they saw when Jack kisses me and how it took off from there. Hunter bring med gel and goes to get Vega paper for the mission and check on the guys. Grant applies the med gel. I laid in bed sit up with pillows holding me up. She bring ices for my shoulder. She tell me she will be back in two hours. She leaves the room.

I hold the ice bag on front part of my shoulder with my left hand. I fall asleep. Then suddenly I feel a hand on my left hand. I felt them take my hand off the ice bag. I just keep my eyes close I was tried. I say "Grant I am okay. It's just a lot more sore and tender. I will relax today so I will be ready for tomorrow." Then I hear "I am not Grant." I open my eyes it was Ashley. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. She asks me if I am okay. I say to her "no, I think I needed a rabies shot after all that." She laughs softly.

Ashley put some gel for my shoulder it help for sore muscle. It is suppose to help for aches and pains. I apologize to Ashley saying "Sorry, for all the bad language I used. She made me angry with that kiss. What set me off where all those comments they were disrespectful. I don't like when people try to hurt other."

Ashley gives me a weak smile. She tell me that is the way Jack is. She doesn't care what she says. She tell me that I didn't have to apologize for that. She tell me that Miranda was so happy when I told Jack my name is... I say to her I thought Miranda would like that.

Ashley ask if I needed anything. I say no thanks. Then my stomach growls. She remembers that I haven't ate anything for since last night make it two day counting the day I was out of it. She laugh saying "you might not want anything but your body does." She tell me she will be back in one hour. She leaves my room.

I get up and walk over to a desk where my D-Pad was that. Colt had send me the map of the area and where there might be enemy might be located. I start planning on area where we could go in undetected. The type of equipment we could use. To the possible weather we could faces.

I hear the door open but I keep working and drawing key areas on the map. Then I look up thinking it should be Hunter and Grant. It was Ashley she came back with soup. She sit down next to me. Then she say she made the soup and that she thinks it should be light for my stomach to handle. I look that her. She say what is wrong.

I say "I never thought you could cook. I mean you are not well know for cooking but fighting you are famous." She laugh and say that she can cook too.

I mean it smell real good. I tell her are you sure that you cook it. It wasn't the cook. "Yes,Vamos I promise you will live after you finish." We both eat together. She tell me I have a special spark my in eye when Vega said we would be helping them. She say you know my husband also get that spark in his eye and start planing thing out so much he forgets to eat.

I say "well, we were born for this and yeah it can be dangerous but living each day like you last. It make you understand to love one who you have close. To love your family even more. Also that the people you spend time more time then your family also become your new brother and sister. The feeling knew they have your back and you have there for real. All this experience is priceless. This make you appreciate moments in life."

Ashley smile and say "I think I understand why you are the youngest commander in human history to leader a ship and crew of people who are older then you." She tell she will see me tomorrow for the mission. I thank her for the food and that I will see her tomorrow. As she leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning so call mission day. My ladies get up as I message Colt to get the guys ready to be the locker no later than seven. We go to eat a very light breakfast as Ashley and Shepard have there coffee. On this mission would be my crew and only Shepard and Ashley.

They both leave the dinner area. While I talk to my crew on they armor we should be wearing. Then we head toward the locker room. My boys head in there locker room and we girls in to the women locker room. I came up with the bright idea to motivate the girl. You know it hard for the female soldier you can't do this when all we want is respect. I turn on the radio on my omni tool. I pick the song I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks another artist for 2011.

Ashley Pvo

I leave the dine area with my husband we head to the locker rooms. He goes in the men locker room as he kiss me. I smile that him. I start walking in to the woman locker room when Miranda came up and follow me in the locker room. I have my armor to the far back away for the door. As I go to the back in the middle section of the locker I see Vamos team armor laid and ready to go.

I start putting on my climate X shirt and shorts. While Miranda gives me med gel for my armor. Then suddenly we hear music and cocking of guns. Followed by stomping. Then beats being bang against locker. I tell Miranda to follow me but not to be seen. It was coming for the middle. I just wanted to see what Vamos was up to. We both peak around the corner.

I see Vamos with her Climate X long sleeve black and black short shorts dancing and sing "I Am Woman." I just look that her and her girls dancing it put a smile on both of our face. Then Vamos start sing "Then see what the hell I go though. It's so rigorous Doin' what I do always on point always on cue. Ain't nobody else like we can do it quite like, like we can."

As they put leg and boot armor. Vamos hair was back this time. Suddenly Vamos spots us and waves her hand for us to come. Telling us "you knew you guys want to dance." She start Dancing with Hunter both of there back to each other. Vamos "I made fashion, elegance. It's a passion." This part made me laugh. She sing "I built this body to relax in." As she wave her hand on her body. Then I see Miranda dancing with Vamos. The girls sang out "Respect is all that I'm asking." This song was good.

Suddenly they start to Clapping and stomping singing and making me clapping "Say yeaah...yeaah. Say yeaah... yeah...yeah. I am woman." She make me sing "I'm a woman yes I am ain't nobody else can do it like I can." As they slam there helmets together. I just shake my head. I ask Vamos who sing this song it is good.

She tells me it is Jordin Sparks an artist for 2011. I ask her is this how you motivate the girls. She laugh saying she thought it would be fun. I tell her she like old song I have never even heard before. They were different but good. I finish getting dress. We all walk out of the locker room together.

The guys were just waiting for us. My husband just look that me saying "well, you ladies took long enough." When Vamos say out loud for Shepard to hear "we are woman." As she put her helmet on as the girls laugh and her boys. Miranda laughs also. Shepard tell her he knows as Vamos put four fingers in the air saying late by four minutes. Shepard tell me "Ash, it's good to see you smile again like that. It looks like you ladies had fun in here." He start walking toward the shuttle.

Miranda say "Ashley, I see you have gotta attached to Vamos. I love that kid too. She is a good person I like her positive attitude. You know I imagine your guys daughter being a lot like Vamos meaning that if she were to join the force. I know she reminds you of your daughter because they there the same age and born on the same day."

I tell Miranda that Shepard would be a jealous father if she looked like Vamos. "I bet you she has many boys line up to date her. Shepard would die of jealously." Miranda laughs saying "he would follow her around to keep the boys off her."

She wishes us luck on the mission.

I step in the shuttle and take a sit next to my husband I sit facing Vamos and Colt. They were both checking the helmets. Cortez takes off. As we head in the planet the weather condition were bad. Cortez says to Shepard we cannot land. This made Vamos stand up as she says "Who said anything about landing? I am getting my crew down there." Shepard says "how the hell are you going to do that?" She smile as she say just watch.

She come back to her crew say "okay, ladies, gentlemen and Krogan let's get down there safely. She open the shuttle door. Then.

Vamos Pvo

I tell Shepard we are sky diving down. I tell Colt to jump out first and to get into position. To wait for Shepard and I. Then I send out my two ladies. Then Tombstone and Young so the can help Jr. if he needed help. Jr. was up he jumps as he farts putting a smile on face. He says "Sorry, Vamoos." I radio my team asking "what the hell did you guys give Jr. to eat?" The boys say apples. I tell them don't do it again.

Shepard tells me "Vamos, you are crazy. We don't know how to jump and do whatever you call that sky something." I tell him I know that is why I am not jumping with my team. I go talk to Cortez where we would repel down from. The shuttle had three hooks on the floor. I put on a harness and hook to the floor of the shuttle. Shepard just looks and Ashley's does the same.

I grab two more hardness I help Ashley with her and hook her in. I help Shepard with his. He say this is like rope climbing the training wall. I say yeah, something like that but without the wall going down. I demonstrate how to control themselves going down. I tell them I will go down first. I step out with my back facing the door opening and walk backwards to the edge and go down.

I reach the ground and Ashley is going down and reaches the ground I detach the rope for her. Shepard was coming down half way down he is coming down upside down head first. I try not to laugh. I ask him what are you doing? He tells me "can't you see I am coming down." I look that Ashley she is smiling. I tell him I guess you can come down that way. I put on my helmet. As Shepard come down hard the last five feet.

I ask him if he need help getting up. He say no. He asks Ashley how she did it so perfect. She tell him just like she show us. I say to him "can't you see. We are Marines you are Navy." Ashley laughs that my comment. He cut the rope off. Then he tell me "Vamos not a word to anyone about this." I tell him my lips are sealed.

I tell him this way Shepard. He pulls me back saying "I will lead." I pull his leg by saying "oh, yeah ladies first. Lead the way then." Ashley laugh as she high five me behind Shepard back. Shepard says "Adults in the front and children in the back." I say to myself mocking him "Adults in the front and children in the back." I could do this thank to my helmet.

We walk for 25 minutes as I scan the area. As Ashley always looking back that me. Then I noticed something in my scan tell Shepard "I think we are being hunted." Then we hear a roar and Shepard yells "Run!" We start running I look back it was a big alien cat called Death Zoom. I look back there was not way we could out run this five foot cat.

I stop running I pull out my sniper rifle with a suppressor. I take position with one knee on the ground. Then I hear Shepard yell "Vamos, run now." I say "Sorry, Shepard we can't out run this" I hear Ashley say to Shepard "I will get her. Cover me." I was aiming for it eye it would be one shot kill. I take the first shot and miss. While Shepard keeps yelling. I say "I got this. Relax." I take the second shot and miss. If I miss this one am I'm done game over. I yell to Shepard "shut, the hell up Sir." I take the shot and it's a hit. It was running so fast it's stop right that my feet.

I say shit that was close. Ashley was two feet away from me. She couldn't believe what just happen. Shepard say "Vamos, you are to crazy for me. You okay." I stand up and look that the so call Death Zoom. Ashley asks me if I was okay. I say yes. I tell Shepard "I told you I got this." Shepard say "okay, let' s keep moving."

They lead the way when I notices we are being followed. I cloak myself and run into the tree line. When Ashley and Shepard are trapped. They are taken away. Then I spot an enemy grab him. He tells me not to kill him to let him live. I say okay but I need to radio your friends and tell them you killed me and you are on the way back.

He radios camp he tell his boss he killed me and that he is coming back to camp. His boss say "listen to that Shepard we killed your friend. I hear Ashley yelling no. no! I hear Shepard say "you will pay for that." The radio is cut off. I tell him he will go back to camp. I will follow him but I will be cloak. So don't try anything funny.

When we get to camp I can see Shepard and Ashley crying saying "they killed her Shepard." I made this guy carry his gun. I told him I would shoot the four guys that camp but I would make it look like it was him. I could see Shepard braking the ropes he was tired up with. I take the shots boom boom boom boom. The guy runs away.

Shepard gets free and frees Ashley. He hugs her. She him "how are we going to tell her team she is gone." I uncloak as I say "who do you think did all this if that Death Zoom didn't get me those guys can't." Ashley get up running and hugs me saying "you are alive." She check to see if I am okay. When I say "no. Are you guy okay?" Shepard smile you lie to buy us time. I say "Yes, Sir." I tell Shepard "I am ready let's finish this, so we can rest."

We get to the vantage point. Shepard what do we do now? I can clear the area in three seconds. Shepard says yeah right. Watch this. I radio my team are you guys in position. I get copy that. I say "on my go. Ready go." They take out every enemy simultaneously. Then my team uncloaks and gives me the area clear. Shepard look that me say really Vamos."Now you are just showing off."

We head down to where my team were that. Shepard says we are heading down in the cave they have some information we need for a project. Its should be on some of computer. We start heading down. When I receive a message from Vega he got a report that there was Rachni Queen down there. He tell me to bring it back alive and that I might have to ditch Shepard in order to safe the queen. I could later regroup with him. So I send the message to my team and who would be coming with me. If we had to ditched Shepard.

We find the computer and Shepard gets his information. When the ground shakes and a weird sound echos. I knew it must be the queen. I tell my team to follow me. Shepard happens to follow us. We come to a huge opening in the cave. Then I see it. Shepard and Ashley say "it can't be the same Rachni Queen." Shepard I thought it died on that other planet I left it on.

I step close to it and it starts talking "Shepard, get out I will kill you for leaving me behind." Shepard tell my team to take aim. I step closer to it. I telling my team to stand down with my fist in the air.

I start talking to the queen. I tell her "I can get you out of here and where safe." It's tell me "why, should I trust you? When you come with Shepard? When I offer him help. When I told him the truth? He couldn't get me out. He chose the others when he could have gotten both of us out?"

I tell the queen "I am not on Shepard team and I don't know what Shepard did but if I would have been there I would have gotten you and my team out of there. Look maybe Shepard didn't need your help but I do." Shepard and Ashley say "What!?" The queen ask me again "I said, why, should I trust you?"

I knew the air was some what toxic but I would have to hold my breath. I tell her I will show you why. I take my helmet off it looks in to my eyes as I say "I am different." I felt my eye change I could see in my helmet reflexion my eyes were glowing neon eye. The queen could speak to me without talking out loud.

I put my helmet back on I close my eye as I could feel my eye change back to normal. I was going to have to ditch Shepard. I give the nod. Colt, JR. and Hunter step in. As Tombstone and Young pull Ashley and Shepard away. Grant shoot the RPG to the ceiling was a huge giant rock fall closing the area off.

I did this because the queen told me she wouldn't go no where with Shepard following us. Colt say "okay, how do we get out?" I say find where there is air flowing and we will blow are way out of here. We find air flow I tell blow it up. Colt takes the shot. We make an opening. Hunter made sure we can pass safely. Jr move some boulders out of our way.

We take the queen to the extraction point. Colt, Hunter, Jr and I make our way back to Shepard. When I get there Shepard starts yelling "What hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us." I tell him "I had orders and you were never in any kind of danger." Shepard say "Vamos, say I am sorry." I say "What!? No. Not going to happen never."

Then Ashley get a call on her omni tool. It was Vega video chat. Ashley explains what happen. I am guessing Vega told her what my mission was. Vega tell us to hand shake each other. I look that Shepard. He looks back that me saying "nope." I say "fine, I will be the bigger person and hand shake with Shepard." Shepard say "nope, not if I start it first." I say out loud whatever. We shake on it. Vega turns into a smart ass. When he say "Okay, to make sure you guys are good with each other. I want you guy to give one quick hug to each." Ashley and my crew start laughing. I put one hand behind my neck.

We look that each other. We hug each other like we smell bad and we both walking it off. Vega say "you two good now." I answer back "yes." how about you Shepard you good with my kid?" Then suddenly an other Rachni but a King twice the size of the queen. I tell Vega "sorry, back to work for us." I tell my team to fall in the tree line. Ashley does the same.

I look that Shepard as he says we got this. I just nod. We start running toward the King as we run right under it. It start following us. Until we get to an edge of the cliff. I look down the was some kind of ocean. The eyes of the king were red. I see were we could throw a grenade or two. I tell Shepard but we would have to jump for maybe 40feet down into the water. We throw the grenades and make a jump for it.

When I hit the water I hit all kind of reef as I am sure Shepard did too. We both make it to shore. I take my helmet off I need air. This air was safe not like the cave. We both get up and start walking to the shuttle. He say "he is sure his wife is worried. His try to radio her but it doesn't work and I try my radio it is broken too.

Hunter is the first to spot us saying "there they are." Ashley hugs her husband. I walk over to my crew. Then Cortez radios Ashley that he could land but we would have five minutes to get there before the weather gets bad again. He say we would have to run one mile in five minutes to our west. I start run and my crew does the same.

I say "let's move." Shepard laugh because I didn't even wait for Ashley to hang up. We ran the one mile with one minutes to spare. We all get on the shuttle and take off. I ask my team if they were okay. I get all yeses. I take a seat.

I take off my upper body armor off. My right shoulder blade was swelling up. Young brings me an ice pack and wraps it to my shoulder. Hunter pass out water bottles out. First to Shepard and Ashley. Then Colt, Grant, Tombstone, JR. and Young. One for herself. Then she tell me that JR. need one more water bottle but it was the last one because one bottle leak out. I tell Hunter to give my bottle of water to JR. instead. She nods.

I sit there and close my eyes as I could be the sweat coming down my face. I hear young move out and sit back down. Then suddenly someone lightly touch my leg. This cause me to open my eyes. It was Ashley with her water bottle. She tell me to drink it that she shared half of the water bottle with her husband. I tell her to drink it I am okay. I see Shepard shaking his head side to side as he smile. I look back that Ashley I say "fine but I am drink only half of it. You can have the rest deal?" This makes her smile as she say "deal."

When we get to Shepard ship. Ashley and Shepard head to the locker room. My girls also head to the locker room. I stay talking to Colt about the paper work we would have to send to Vega. Then I start walking to the locker room when Hunter and Grant come out. They tell me they will be waiting for me in the dining area with the rest of my team. I go in.

I start taking off my arms armor off. When I take off my boot armor off I notices that there was blood. Then I see Liara. She tell me to sit down with my left leg extended out on the bench. I tell her I didn't feel it. She check the armor my med gel had leak in to my suit. She takes off my leg armor off. Then I see my leg with blood the cut was that my thigh.

Then I hear "I knew I smelled blood." Liara say "Hi, Ashley." I say that is nasty that you could smell blood all the way in the back. Liara check me and smile at my comment. She checks were the cut is suppose to be that but it had heal because of the med gel. Liara say I am good just to clean up. Man I was happy because I would be able to leave leave this ship tomorrow.

They walk out and I finish getting dress. I head to the dining room. I see Shepard, Ashley and Liara sitting down to eat. I sit right next Hunter and Grant. They had my plate ready. I sit down and start to eat. While the boys get up to get dessert.

Then one of Shepard's boy sit in front of me. He bring me a flower and says "Here is a flower for one of the beautiful girls on this ship." I just look that him. I could see Shepard, Ashley, Mirnada and Liara look in my direction. This is when my boys grab him pulling him out of the chair. Young ask "How old are you?" The guy say "I am 22." Colt say "You are to old for her is she is only 17. so get to stepping out of here." Tombstone say "yeah, she is taken." Shepard guy ask "by who?" Tombstone say out loud "By who!? By all of us. So don't you guys get any ideas to take our girl from us. We will hunt you down. Got it." Shepard spit out his drink because he was laughing so hard.

I say be nice guys. They all say "Yeah, right." Young tell him to go away. Colt takes the flower and throw it back that him hitting him in the head. They all sit down saying "Nobody goes out with our sister, without our permission." I just say you guys are mean. Tombstone say to Grant "How could you let that guy flirt with your girl like that." I wanted to laugh but I say to Tombstone "You see, she doesn't love me enough. She doesn't care." Hunter chokes laughing. Grant say "See that what you get Hunter." Grant smack me on my head say "You are an ass."

I say this to Grant so that the guys could laugh "don't worry tomorrow night. You will be see my ass." As I close my one eye to Grant. The Boy laugh hard. Grant turn red as I say "Oh, that what I like to see." I tap her nose lightly. Sorry Grant you know we all love you. We just like to mess with you a little bit more than the other. Grant say "really Vamos, you guys mess with me to much but I do love guy all."

I tell my crew that we will being leaving this ship tomorrow morning at eight. Hunter and Grant get our armor ready and pack up to leave. Colt and Young get all are personal ready to go. Tombstone and Jr pack up our guns.

We finish eating. On my way to my room I run into Miranda. She know I am leaving in the morning because she saw my team gathering up our things. I answer back yes. I tell her we have a mission to complete. Then we might get to go home for a week. She wishes me luck and hopes to see me around. I thank her. I walk in the room. I start packing my stuff and sit down to message my mom. I let her know everything is okay that I love her and dad. Then I message Shepard telling him we will be leaving in the morning that eight. The message was like this.

To: Shepard and wife

From: Vamos

Subject: Thanks

Shepard thanks for great hospitality. It was fun getting to know you, your wife and Miranda. I promise one day I will show you how to jump out of a shuttle if you are up for it. I promise it's a lot of fun. As for your wife tell her thank for watching over me that night. PS I won't miss her death grip by the way good luck with that. Lol and yes I try getting away from her that night. It's been fun but duty calls. We leave in the morning Thanks again.

Thank you,

Vamos

I hit the send button at Ten that night. As the girls and I go to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time to leave Shepard's ship my team had assemble our things next to the exit to board our ship. I was going over our mission detail while Hunter and Grant went over the check list for our guns. Colt when over the list of our armor. Tombstone, Young and Jr. were going to take everything on board of our ship.

Then I hear "Hey Vamos, Planning on leave without saying good bye." I look up and it's was Shepard and his wife. I tell him that I had send him the message I hate saying good bye. He tell me "is that why you send it at ten in the night." I told him I knew he would see it that night. We always stay up doing all the paper or planning for the night mission. He smiles.

I say "well Shepard it's time for us to go. Thank you both. I will see you around Sir." Tombstone, Young and Jr. start boarding our things to our ship. Colt, Hunter and Grant board the ship. I had thank Shepard as I turn my back and start walking away. When I hear "Vamos, be careful out there. Stay safe out there." I turn my head it was Ashley. I say "you know I can't promise anything but I will try." She smile back.

I walk on board my ship boy let me tell you I was happy to be on my ship. I head up to my room. Once the doors open I walk over to my bed. I laid there a good 15 minutes. I get up to start reading and planning our mission to finding a secret prothean area. I am thinking it might be a weapon. I would find out soon.

I start programming our training until we arrive that Dynamic Planet. We would start mild train today your regular push ups, pull ups, sit ups and running. I would train with them. I wanted to see how Jr. would do. I message Colt to gather the team for training in ten minutes. I get dress for training.

I walk in to our training area. All my team were dress and ready to go. I start them off with the sit ups, push ups, pull ups. As far for Grunt Jr. he was doing great. It was time for to run the one mile. I tell Jr let make this fun. He ask how. I tell him if you and me out run them. I will get all the Krogan fish you can eat. He smile as he high five me.

I wanted to see just how fast he could really run. Jr and I start off sprinting catching the rest by surprise. Then Tombstone start sprinting after us. Young say out loud "aw, hell no." As he start sprinting too. Colt tell Grant and Hunter "come on ladies we are not going to let Vamos and Grunt Jr. win. Well that least Jr."

We only needed one more run around as Jr and I keep sprinting. We finish as my team cross the finish line. I say to Jr "good shit Jr. you earn those fishes."

Tombstone say "I bet you Vamos that Jr can beat us in paint ball fight." I give him an evil smirk and say to my team "okay, I bet you he can. As a matter of fact the only people on my team will be Jr and I. Against you all. You know how much I love the competition. Oh, before I forget no one will wear protection gear. So if you get hit it will hurt."

I explain to Jr. how paint ball works so if you hit once you are out and game over. I tell Jr. let show them a Krogan can win a game of paint ball my brother. We start the game. I had Lilly record the game.

I tell Jr that I will suppress some of them and I would tell him when to take the shot that someone. He nods. We are both hided behind different section. I start suppress Tombstone, Grant and Hunter. I tell Jr. take the shot that your ten o clock. As he hits Young. I tell Jr. to suppress Tombstone and Hunter. As I take the shot at Colt and he was out.

I tell Jr. to move an other cover area. While I suppress Grant and Tombstone. I tell to take the shot that Hunter that his one o clock. He get the hit on Hunter. The only ones lefts were Tombstone and Grant. I see Tombstone falling in to our trap. I need to reload my paintball rifle. As I hear Grant say "I got you now." She didn't know I had my paint ball pistol. I take a shot that her foot and she was out. I tell Jr. to shot Tombstone in the ass. He gets the hit and we win.

We high five as I say "do not stop. Get it. Get it." Tombstone say "why in hell do I get shot in the ass. Vamos shoot Grant in the shoe." I tell Tombstone I will let Jr. explain the first question. Jr say "I though it was good area to take the shot. So that ever time you sit on it you won't forget a Krogan beat you that a paint ball game." Tombstone say "what about you Vamos?" I say "I wanted to be nice to my girlfriend. You know I love baby." As I close one eye to Grant.

Hunter laughing so hard she is almost crying. Grant say to Hunter it is not funny. Tombstone get smart "so Vamos, if I was your boyfriend? What kind of shot would your have given me?" I say "first of all I would never date you no matter if you were even my age but for the fun of it. If you were the ideal guy. I would have give you a hot kiss and then shot you in the foot."

Hunter stop laughing and was looking that Grant. Then the boys start laugh because they know Tombstone was trying to made Grant jealous. I say to Grant trying not laugh "baby, I only have eyes for you." As I blow a kiss to Grant. Hunter immediate start laughing.

Grant shake her head side to side. Tombstone tell me he going to hug me to make Grant jealous. All I was able to say "you what?" When he hug by surprise. Grant look pissed off. She walk up to Tombstone say "take your hands off my girlfriend." Tombstone let's go quickly saying "I was just messing around Grant relax."

Hunter and boys were almost rolling around on the ground from laughing so hard. I have never seen Tombstone kind of scare. I say "yeah man, only bro hugs." I tell my team okay let's get ready for lunch. They all head out except Grant and I. I say to Grant "that was some good acting. You looked pissed off my friend." I tell let's go eat I pull her by her hand out of the training area. I tell her I will see her and the other for lunch.

When I get to lunch area I sit down with Hunter and Colt. We eat our lunch and talk about the mission. Then I noticed that Grant never came down to eat. I ask Hunter about Grant. She tell me she doesn't know anything. I take lunch to Grant to check if she was feeling okay.

She let me in I tell "I bring you lunch. Are you okay?" She tell me she wasn't hungry. I say "okay, Grant I know you to well. What has you down?" She laid in her bed. She response "it's nothing." I see her computer is on. I ask her if she had video chat with someone. She say yes.

I tell her I think know what has you down is it that girl you like. She tell me yes. She say she think the girl she like may only like guys. I ask Grant "how do you know this? She answer back because her friends ask her a question and she answer back in refer to guys.

I just see Grant laid in bed sad. When I get an idea to cheer her up. I jump on top of her saying you better get up off this bed with a smile on your face. "What the hell Vamos." I say "Grant, swear I will lick the side of your face." I only said that to her messing around but she didn't know that. She start fighting me so I don't do that to her. Grant yell out "Stop Vamos, You are crazy." I say I still don't see a smile on your face. I start to tickle her side as I softly made her bounce.

I get off her as she say "oh, god you are crazy." As she slaps my arm and pushing me to the side. I see her smile. I told you would be smiling in the end. She ask me if any had lick the side of my face as a prank. I tell her it was my brother girlfriend and my brother. Who do that to me when I was sad about my boyfriend pass way. His girlfriend jump on me has my brother lick the side if face. In the end I was smile as I chase him around the house.

I say to Grant "I have an idea I will ask this girl of your if she like me and then you will know if she like girl. I will video chat with her if you want me to." I start walking toward Grant computer but just to sit down when Grant jumps in front of me. She shut down the computer. I say as I sit down in a chair "wow, Grant I just messing around you know I would never touch or do anything to your things right? I just want you to see happy not to worry about this girl she will come around sooner or later."

Grant was hiding something from Vamos. Vamos didn't know that Grant was in love with her. Grant was nervous that Vamos would find out that she was in love and that why she turn off the computer. Vamos looked hurt by the way Grant had reacted.

Grant to me "sorry Vamos, I know you never touch anything that belong to anybody on this team unless we say yes. I guess I was nervous I really don't want to mess my chances with this girl. She is a close friend I just want to be safe. I want to find the right moment to tell her."

I smile back telling her to sit down and eat her lunch. She thanks me. I smile back and say "you have my back. I have yours." She smile back. I say "Grant, if you want to help me plan the next mission I will be in my cabin but I understand if you want to be alone for now. Sometimes we all need to be alone to think about our love ones, friends, boyfriend or girlfriend. Hunter will be up there in my cabin for so we can watch a movie." She say that she will be up to watch the movie with us.

I walk out and head to my cabin. I sit down in my office. I check the computer to see if Vega had any new information but nothing. The only message was that he would call me later. I check our mission area and plan the landing point. I message Tombstone to have Young help him clean the armor and check that it wasn't damage in anyway. I message Colt and Jr. to check the clean weapons. Hunter would if check the there was enough ammo if not she would have to order some. Grant would check the med gel for our suits was working and change out the old med gel. Once everyone finish they could relax for the day.

I finish and prepared as much as I can for this mission. Hunter come up to my cabin. I tell her I have an idea to cheer up Grant from being sad about the girl she like. Hunter just looks that me. I tell her we should go made two chocolate roses for Grant that was one way my friend back home cheer me up. Hunter say let go then before Grant gets here. We make the two chocolate roses as we rush back up to my cabin. I tell Hunter what I am going to say. I tell her that what my friend would do and say.

Grant rings to be let in. Hunter and I hide to roses behind us to surprise her. I let Grant in the room. She looks that us funny. Grant can tell Vamos is up to something but isn't sure what it is.

I tell her "since the girl you like doesn't bring you flowers. We both bring you two chocolate roses." Hunter say "it's was all your girlfriend idea." As she laugh. I slap her arm lightly you are to funny. Grant come up and hugs us both. Grant thanks us.

Grant heart melts with what Vamos has done for her. Grant feels butterfly's in her stomach. This gesture makes her fall in love with Vamos even more.

Then I notices Hunter say softly to Grant "tell her Grant." I say "tell me what? What going on Hunter?" Hunter say "Grant wants to tell you the name of the girl she is in love with?" I say "Really?" Vamos get happy that Grant is finally tell her the name of the girl that Grant is in love with.

I tell them to sit down as I sit down to. I say "okay, Grant I am listening." Grant was able to say okay when Jenny tells me Vega is calling. I tell her to tell Vega I will call him back later. Jenny say "I will let him know." Grant smile weakly that me. I say okay Grant continue on. She say "Vamos you know the person I am in love with because its.."

Vamos almost get mads because they interrupted them but it was important that Vamos took the call from Vega.

Jenny interrupts us "Vamos, Vega says it's urgent." I say to Jenny okay on my way. I say out loud it better be important. I get up say to Grant "It's not like you were going to tell me that you were in love with me or something."

When Grant heard Vamos say that it was like someone had spilled ice cold water over her. She was left in shock.

Hunter put one hand on Grant's shoulder. As I walk out I tell them assuming that Hunter and Grant were in love. I turn back I tell them "I am happy for you both. You both look good together." I smile and walk out to talk to Vega.

Pvo Grant

I see Vamos walk out of her cabin to talk to Vega. When Hunter laugh softly say "oh. Great now she thinks we are dating. Sorry Grant." I tell Hunter I can't believe that now that I was ready to tell Vamos that I am in love with her. It when all wrong down to the point she thinks that I am in love with Hunter.

Grant feels sad now because Vamos thinks that she is dating Hunter and our in love. Hunter try's to comfort her.

Hunter say "well the only thing she got wrong was the part that you are in love with her. Don't be sad Grant you know Vamos has a lot of things to worry about from missions, training, reports, paper work and the people on this ship etc... You do know she is still trying to study for college. Her major is in Automotive Engineer. So yes, she won't pick up on your little clues of love. Because she is trying to distress have fun with all of us on the little down time she has left. You are just going to have to say it to her and see how she takes it."

I say to Hunter I know it's just so hard to say it because she is special and a true friend. This is when Vamos comes back in her cabin. She walk straight to her office and turns on her computer.

Vamos was special to Grant in so many ways that she couldn't even begin to explain.

Vamos Pvo

I walk out to Hunter and Grant. I say to them "well, ladies count me out of movie night today. I have read some Prothean books on clues to tech and something on a so call city. Vega told me if I need help I might have to talk to Liara or Javik. But you two can still watch the movie together." I walk over get the old movie disk. I give it to Hunter. I say you two go have fun for me. Grant say "no Vamos, we will watch the movie some other time as long as it's with you."

I say to them have many more movies we can watch together so go watch it and that an order. Hunter say okay. I go back into my office and sit down with some books and D pad on my desk. As Hunter say to me "Vamos, just so you know Grant and I are not in love or going out." I just say "hmm, okay." As Hunter walk out.

Then Grant say "Vamos will you be joining us for dinner?" I tell her no as I keep working. I will have someone send dinner to my cabin because I promise Vega some theories from these books by morning. Then fly straight to the mission. I will see all you guys tomorrow for mission detail Grant. You guys have a fun night.

Grant could tell that Vamos was busy and maybe stressing on getting the theories they might need for the mission. Grant felt sad because she wouldn't see Vamos for dinner tonight. All she could do is put one hand on Vamos shoulder.

I suddenly feel one hand on my shoulder as I put my hand on her and say "have a good night Grant." She tell me "you too." I hear her walk out. As I work and watch videos from Liara on her theories. It was time for dinner. I work as I eat. Then I read a part on a hiding Prothean city some believe that the prothean race could still be alive. I believe that my team and I could find this city.

I had a lot of information and notes now I just need to put it in the report. I was getting tired so I set my omni tool to wake me up in one hour it was two a.m. I fall asleep with my head on the desk.

Mean while Grant can't sleep and it 1:20a.m. she decides to check on her Commander Vamos. When she gets to the door of Vamos cabin. She asks the A.I. to open the door. When Grant walks in she see Vamos had fallen a that the desk. She walks over to the desk and see that Vamos has a lot of notes in order only to be put into a report.

Grant takes the notes and put them on the big coffee table and grabs one D pad. Grant was planning on writing the report for Vamos. Grant goes back that the desk where Vamos had fallen a sleep. She looks that Vamos a sleep and weakly smile that Vamos that was a sleep. She goes to wake up Vamos to put her to bed. She puts one hand Vamos shoulder and other on her back gently waking her up.

Suddenly I feel two hand one my shoulder and the other on my back. I wake up it was Grant she say "Vamos, go sleep on the bed. I know you are tired." I say to her I have to finish writing the report. When I look around on my desk my notes weren't there. Grant says "don't worry I have your notes on the table by the sofa. I will start writing the report for you." I say "fine, I will rest until four a.m. then I will finish it Grant." I take off my shoes and get in bed and reset omni clock for four.

Grant see that Vamos get in bed and set her omni clock to four a.m. Grant start writing the report. Then she noticed that Vamos is tossing and turning in her sleep. She makes her stop writing and head over to Vamos bed. She see that Vamos is breathing hard like she running. Grant grab Vamos hand and notices that she slowly start breathing normal again. This is when she turned off Vamos omni clock so that Vamos could sleep.

Grant say to herself "I wish Vamos you would have known that I am in love with you."

When I wake up it the time was nine in the morning. I get up so fast say shit I was suppose to send the report in that seven in the morning. I hear Grant say "relax Vamos, I send the report to Vega and he said it good if you could find the city."

I don't understand my omni tool didn't ring. Grant say "Vamos, you were so tired and stress you didn't even eat right. So I turn off your alarm. I only did this because it was only notes to be copy and put in to a report. I hope you are not mad that me. I even made you a copy."

Vamos couldn't be mad that Grant when Grant was only helping her out with the report.

I tell her I am not mad but I just want to be a wake to that least finish it together. I say "Thank you, Grant. You know how I am. I never like to ask for help with something." Grant smile and say "now let's go make you some breakfast." I tell Grant "first a shower for me then breakfast." She tell me if she can wait in the cabin for me. I say okay.

I grab my cloth and head to my private bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dress. I come out of the bathroom. I say let's go. She smile as I give her a quick hug. When we get to the dining area Tombstone "how did the love birds sleep last night?" I say to Tombstone "warmer than you my brother." As I high five Grant. The rest of the boys laugh it up. Tombstone say "very funny Vamos."

The chef cook up something fast pancakes with blueberries and two eggs. To drink get me my coffee is the good way to start my day. I sit down with Hunter and Grant. I ask Hunter if she saw the movie last night. She say she enjoy the movie but Grant did not watch the movie with her. I ask Grant what did she do instead of watching the movie.

She tell me she video chatted with my brother. I almost spit out my coffee. Grant says my brother Andrew wanted to know if I was okay and trying to study for college. He call her first to see if I was busy because he didn't wanted to bug me. He also said he wanted me to go to the track when I had sometime off so I could run the sport motorcycle he gave me.

I have to video chat with my brother now I hope he is available. Grant say "Vamos, he said he would not be available until three week. Something about a big project." Well that sucks for me. I really wanted to talk to him and see him. Man I miss him. Young say "don't worry Vamos you will see him soon."

Colt say "I know I miss my brother and sisters. Man I can't wait for my mom to throw a welcome back party." I say all because of the food right? Colt answer back "of course nothing like mom cooking." Tombstone "Man do I know that my mom can cook up some good barbecue.

I say since we are all here right now and see that all equipment is ready for tomorrow morning. We will find this missing prothean city and the whole team has to be ready. Young speak out does that mean we are all going? "yes." So rest up because we don't know how long this mission will be. You guys are dismiss.

Hunter ask me what am I going to do until the rest of day. I tell I am going to study for a placement test so I could just skip the general classes and get the credit. Young say if I need help with any for college he would help. I thank him.

I say to hunter and Grant I will see you later. I was getting up to leave the table when Tombstone say "Vamos, is that how you say goodbye to your girlfriend." I say what? He continues "no a little kiss goodbye? Don't cry if someone take her from you." I was going to play the part so that Tombstone could just laid off Grant.

I look that Grant she pull me so that she could say to me in my ear "Vamos, you don't have kiss me. I will find an other way to keep off my back. You have enough things to worry about." I just shut Grant up kissing her in the mouth. As I give the middle finger to Tombstone. I say to Grant "bye baby. Love you." Tombstone wanted to say something. I just tell him to shut it.

Vamos catches Grant by surprise when she kissed her even if it was fake meaning acted. For Grant she wished it would be real one day. She see when Vamos flip off Tombstone. Grant was left out of breath but she smile when she saw Vamos flip off Tombstone. When Vamos tells Tombstone to shut it she laughs.

I head to my cabin to study. I sit down on the big long sofa with my book and D pad on the coffee table. I think I study nonstop for four hours. I decide to take a break. When there is a ring that the door. I open the door I see Hunter and Grant come in with coffee and cookies.

Hunter sets up on the coffee table so we could enjoy the coffee and cookies together. Each one of us had our coffee when Hunter say to me that Grant want to talk to me. I say "okay, Chloe Grant let's talk."

She start off "Vamos, you know how I told you your brother called. Well I talk to him about the girl I like and how to tell her that I love her." I say wait you told my brother Andrew who you like that's mess up Grant. She tells me there is a reason for that. I say "and what is reason?"

She look that Hunter and take a breath. "Vamos, I am in love with you Andrea." When I heard this I choke on the coffee I was drinking. As I cough it off. Hunter lightly taps my back. Grant could only look that Vamos not knowing what to do. When I was okay Hunter say "I will leave so you two can talk." She walks out.

When Hunter left the room the just sit there in silent not knowing what to do or say.

I sit there in silent thinking about what Grant. When Grant starts saying "I knew it. I never should have said anything. Now I probably lost you as a friend." I need to clam down Grant. I grab her by hand as I say "you haven't lost me as a friend. We are friends for life."

Grant say "sorry, I can't even look that you. I don't know what I thought. Thinking that you might like me or do you?" Grant starts to cry feeling dumb about tell Vamos that she was in love with her. Vamos can't take it anymore she doesn't want Grant to cry anymore. Vamos wipes the a tear away with her thumb off of Grant face.

I tell her I don't know what to say. I say "Grant I can't give you answer I haven't told anyone on this ship this. My boyfriend Alex and I were engage to get married when I turn 21. I said 21 because I would be done with school. I lost him almost a year ago. All I can say I need you as a friend for now. Thanks for letting me know how you feel."

I tell her we are going to how to come up with some other way to keep Tombstone off her back. Any kind of kissing was off the table maybe just holding hands and smart comments. She get me a weak smile. I grab her by her chin so she would look that me. I say "don't be sad Chloe. I might just need time to put the pass behind me." I say to her are we good? She say were good. I give her a friendly hug.

Hunter comes back in to check on us. Hunter says "Sorry Vamos, I couldn't tell you how Grant feel about you. She told me when you got hurt. I Hunter to relax we are good. Hunter say I am guessing that you guys are staying as friends. I say yes, we are still friends nothing could change that. Hunter say you do know you two do look good together. I try to lighting the mood say "Girl please were are like fire." I got Grant to laugh.

Grant ask me how I was doing with my studies. I tell her it good I had one online class for this semester that wasn't a general class. I was happy. Vamos makes Chloe look that her in face. Then Vamos says "Chloe nothings has change and I respect what you told me today. I will see the same way I did yesterday as the same today. I just want to make sure you understand that."

Hunter say to us that we should relax and watch a funny movie. I say yes. Then we could call it a night. For tomorrow was mission day.


	10. Chapter 10

We were ready and gear up for our mission. We would be taking a shuttle to land on the Prothean planet. On this mission the crew member coming with me were Young, Colt, Grant and Jr. Hunter and Tombstone were still behind to guard the ship also the fact they would send reports to Vega. Just in case we would take longer time on this mission.

We land and step out. This planet was dry desert hot. We couldn't not the feel the heat thank to our armor climate control. This planet had Prothean artifacts and writing inside the caves and walls. How did I know this because Liara had been here and did her videos on this subject. This was the place were she had took some Prothean artifacts back home.

I tell my crew let's move and find this so called Prothean City. The first cave we go into there was nothing but broken artifact that had been discover already. So we move out. We did this for six hour straight. We go into a small cave to take a break for one hour. The air on this planet was safe for us to breathe. We take our helmet off to drink water and some snack bars.

When I see writing on the wall causing me to say out loud "you have to be shitting me." Grant looks that me weird as I point to the wall. Colt see the writing on the wall. There is also drawing on the walls. Young light up the wall for me to see the drawing. There is a cave up on a mountain well that what the drawing shows.

I say okay guy we need to find this mountain let get out of here. We step out of the cave and we start to look around us that the mountains. Young say "I think that the mountain but I don't see a cave up there. I tell him the cave is not in view it is hidden but that our mountain. Let's get up there because it look like we our spending the night here.

They all say "What!?" I say it will be fun have you guys never gone camping. Jr say "I have never been camping. I want to go camping Commander Vamos." I laugh and say see that the spirit Jr. see guys you should be more like Jr.

Colt say "Vamos, but we didn't bring anything to spent the night here. I say "that why we need to move to find some were to spend to the night. Young knows what I am talking about. He agrees with me. He say "let's move so I can get a fire start."

We start walking up the mountain and try to find a spot so we could spend the night. Until tomorrow so we could find the cave. We find a spot were we will be spending the night. Colt agrees with me that this is the best spot. We start a fire for the night. We could take off our helmets and relax for the night. Grant say Vamos really can't believe you are making us go through with this and sleeping on the floor. I smile say "Yup, this is what I call fun. I do this back home with my friend go camping in the forest. Yeah, you may use a sleeping bag but you are sleeping on the floor." She laugh say that she gets what I mean.

Grant looks that Vamos as they sit around the fire. Vamos say they should get some sleep and she will take the first watch. Everyone laid to sleep but Grant can't sleep. She still up with Vamos. She walks up to Vamos as she say "hey Grant, you should be sleeping." Grant tells Vamos she will take second watch. Vamos smile that her.

Grant sits with her. Vamos tells Grant that she never notice the clues that Grant give her. Vamos say "Grant, you do know you could have told me sooner." Grant just looks that Vamos because she still felt dumb about the situation. Vamos tells "Grant I know you may feel dumb or stupid about how you declare your love for me."

Grant would not look that Vamos face because she felt like she was going to cry. Vamos grabs her by her chin turning Grant face so that she would look that her in the eyes. Vamos continues "Don't you ever feel dumb or stupid about anything. I know you don't want to believe me. But I promise you nothings has change." Grant start to tear up. Vamos wipe a tear with her thumb off of Grant face. Vamos hugs her friend.

Grant understands that Vamos wants her to really know that she will there the same way she has always been there for her. Grant smile back. Vamos watch was over it was Grant turn. Vamos say "I will stay up with you too." Grant and Vamos stay up talking about there friend and brothers.

Once Grant watch was over they head off to sleep. Meanwhile Colt would stay up and take third watch. Vamos and Grant go to sleep.

When we all wake up in the morning we eat a light breakfast and head off. Colt spots the cave. When we head in there was more prothean writing. I was going to have to call Liara. When I call Liara she answers. I tell her if she could help me out. She say that the writing says only the chosen one may open this door. I made a smart comment while on the video com with Liara saying "anyone here feeling the like the chosen one. Anyone?"

Liara smile I say "well, thanks. I guess there is no chosen one here. Thanks for the help Liara." We hung up. I walk up to the door and touch it. It make me throw a biotic shock to the door the color was light green. It open the door.

Colt say "I guess, you are the chosen one Vamos." We head in walking down the ally. Then we see it was a whole prothean city. This is when they get caught us. It was prothean people. They start touching Colt with a prothean stick. They start talking about on who opened the door.

My team are trying to protect me by not saying anything. I say it was me. When the touch me with Prothean stick it cause my prothean biotics to go crazy out of control. They say she is the chosen one take to Tk. Grant say "Don't take her. Please." Jr. say "I will kill all of you here if take my battle master."

They tell Grant and Jr. "we are not going to hurt your friend. She is being taken to learn how to control and understand. Our prothean tech and powers she now has. You all can come to our city. But you can't go where your friend is going." Grant ask why not. Grant is worry for Vamos.

They tell her friend is going to do training class with Tk. He will show her how to use her new prothean power without hurting herself. This would take three days. When we get to the city there was many more Prothean walking around the city. They had a big lens like thing in the roof of the cave. This cause a sun like effect so they could have light and grow thing such as food.

Vamos crew spend the three days walking around the city learning from the prothean. The learn how they lived and the things they do fun down to how they trained to fight. The prothean people were friendly and loved showing the guest the cared.

Grant couldn't wait to see Vamos again. She counted the hours and days she would see Vamos again. A prothean named Ray said to Grant "Hey Grant. You will be able to see your friend Vamos today. She is done with training and she learned fast." Grant and the rest of the team is happy about the news.

When Vamos appears Grant runs up and hugs Vamos tight telling her how much she missed her. I smile that Grant and tell her I missed her too. Jr was like "I see our battle master is back. Looking good Commander." Colt say "Hey Vamos, we should get back to our ship and report back to Vega. They might be worried about us because down here our com don't work."

This is when Tk say that no one should know about this place. I tell him that no one will know about this place. Tk say to us because its not safe for them to come out into the world. I ask why? They say the sky didn't light up the right color. So I ask "what color did the sky light up then?"

He say they sky lighted up red color and that color was not safe. I just look that him not understanding why. Tk say we can leave when we want to and that we our welcome back anytime. I thank him and we leave this Prothean city.

We walk out of the cave and head back to the ship. Once on the ship Hunter say that Vega was worried about us. I should report to him as soon as possible. I get the report ready alone with some of the Prothean tech and weapons they give me. So I call up Vega.

Vega come up on the video com. He say "Hey Vamos. Everything okay?" I say yes. I tell him that we found some weapons and tech. I tell him that I found the Prothean city with Prothean people. I told him I could not tell him were it was located on because we promised them. Vega say "Vamos, I understand. You don't have to tell me." He is happy that we found the city and got something out of it. Vega hang up.

I head to my cabin to write a message to my mom. I tell her how much I miss her, dad and my brother. I tell her how much I love them and say that I am doing fine. Hope to see them soon.

This is when Grant comes in the my cabin. I say "Hey Grant." She wants to know if I was okay and what training I did. I tell her I will show her. I learn how to active my Prothean biotic so I light up my fist neon green. Then she understood what happen back during Grunt Jr. rite of passage.

I told her they also show me the city and how they live. I tell her that I learned a lot of things and new fighting styles. She smile and say she was worried when they took me away. She say how her heart sank thinking they were going to hurt me.

I tell her we our heading back to the Citadel to give Vega they weapons and tech. Then we would head back for the last mission Vega would how ready to go before our break for two weeks.

This is when Young comes in saying "Vamos, need to help out your friend Dave." Dave was my best friend and my brother friend. We grown up together in the same neighborhood. I tell everyone to suit up in the regular N7 armor because that was the only way Dave would accept help.

Once we land we head to where Dave and other alliances soldiers were fight at. When we get close meaning my whole fighting crew. There was fire fight and Rpg all over the place. Then I spot Dave.

I could see that there was land mines in the ground. I could see them because of my helmet special mode. My team could not. I tell Tombstone to hold back Grant in case she wanted to follow me. I tell them no matter what happen to stand down and I was doing this alone.

I run toward Dave trying not to step on the mines. I yell out "Dave it me Vamos." just as I say that a rpg hit close to Dave. I was able to throw out a biotic shield towards Dave. But rocket trigger a land mine. It send us flying back Dave toward one direction and me in an other.

I hit hard against a big boulder. I could hear Grant screaming "VAMOS! VAMOS! We need to get to her. She is hurt." I say though my helmet com "I said stand down no matter what happen that is an order." I take my helmet and armor gloves off. I look to toward my stomach area. When I see a metal jam up in right lower side. I used both of my hands to pull it out.

The metal cuts my hand in the process of pulling it out. I manged to get up and walk over to Dave. He was hurt very bad. I say "Dave, I am right here. Brother." I give him my med gel. Dave gives me his dog tags saying "give them to my wife." I tell him I am getting him out of here.

I pick him up on to my back. I start walking back with Dave dog tag one hand holding it tight. Once I get close enough to my team to help. Colt grabs Dave carry's him to our ship. While Grant runs up to me with Tombstone. Once in the med bay.

I tell Dr. Lilly to work on Dave and that Young would work on me. I tell Lilly to save Dave he has a wife and kids. Grant holds me up. I tell Grant "I feel cold Grant." Grant tells me not to close my eyes. Grant grab my chin. I feel my eyes closing on me. Grant kiss me in the mouth as I close my eyes and my body shut down.

I just saw how Vamos pass out on the med bed. The right side of her face had a cut and was bleeding. When Young and I take Vamos armor off we could see she lose a lot of blood. I cut her shirt off so that we could clean her up and really see how bad it was. Young start cleaning the area. Then we see Vamos had already bruise up. Young runs a scan to check if Vamos had many more damage.

He say "Grant, I am not going to lie. She is hurt very bad and have some internal bleeding. Her back is bruise up bad too. We might have to call Andrew her brother so he can tell her mother. We need to take her to the citadel." I get scare I love Vamos not just as a friend and just thinking that I could lose her scare me. I never seen Vamos hurt like this.

Colt comes in say "I message Vega about what happen and on both of there conditions."

When we docked the medic were ready and take both Vamos and Dave. Just has we run pass by Ashley and Shepard on the way. Shepard runs with the medic by Vamos side. While Ashley asks Colt what happen then Ashley catches up with her husband. I hear Shepard say Miranda would be Vamos doctor. While Lilly would be Dave doctor.

When we get to the hospital they take Vamos and Dave. While we had to wait in the Waiting Room. Ashley talks to Shepard so he could find Vega. Then Ashley asks me "Grant, why did Vamos not have on her N9 armor on." I tell her "Vamos, didn't wear it because Dave would have not trusted her. She grow up with Dave been friends since childhood. I think she expose herself to so much danger because he has two kids. For her family and friends she would die for." Ashley looks that Grant not knowing what to say.

Ashley could not stop looking that the clock. We waited for hours when Miranda and says "Vamos, is one tough kid. She doing good beside the fact she will be very bruise up. We stopped the internal bleeding. She was holding Dave dog tags in her hand so hard her hand got cut. I think she should be waking up in one day. So she can rest. Ashley or Shepard can go see her to decide if we should contact her parents. Since Vega is still not here yet."

Shepard tell his wife to go see Vamos and he will go get Dave wife. Ashley nods. I see how my husband leaves. When Miranda tells me to follow her. I follow to Vamos room. She tell me to step inside and leaves. I step inside Vamos looked a little pale but looked better than when I first saw her.

I step closer to her and could stop thinking how could someone so young decide to face death. This also make me think about my daughter and how I would want to know if she was ever hurt. I grab Vamos hand and says softly "Vamos, I going to contact your parents. I think they would want to know you got you hurt."

Just as I finish saying it. Vamos opens her eyes and say "no, please. There is no need to worry them. If you really want you can contact my brother. He will know if he should contact my mother." I tell Vamos to relax and sleep. If I need to I would contact her brother. She fall back to sleep.

I stay in Vamos room watching over her until my husband come back. It was the morning when my husband Shepard message me saying "Dave wife was with him since last night and Vega was on his way." I step outside of Vamos room when I see Dave wife called Megan. I only knew this because I knew Dave last name was Miller.

It looked like Dave didn't make and I just think to myself how would Vamos take the news on losing a friend. It worried me because she was still hurt very bad. This is when Vega show up.


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up I see Dave wife Megan right next to me. I was still kind of out of it. Megan gives me a weak smile saying "I am glad to see you awake. I just stop by to see how are you doing."

I grab her hand I ask her "how is Dave doing? Is he okay?" She take a breath she tell me "Vamos. Dave didn't make it. He passed way this morning." I try to sit up but Megan stop me. So I lend to left side where she was sitting next to my bed. I say crying "I am sorry Megan. I fail. I am sorry." She hold me so I don't hurt myself any worse.

She say "Vamos, you didn't fail. I got to say goodbye to my husband. He told me to tell you that you didn't fail. He really wanted you to know that Vamos. He wanted me to check on you when he passed. I thank you for those hours I got to spend with my husband."

Megan must have push the button for Miranda because she came in running with Ashley. Megan was still holding me and Ashley runs to laid me down. While Miranda inject sleep medicine into the IV. I pass out saying "sorry, I fail. Sorry."

I just saw Vamos pass out saying "sorry, I fail. Sorry." This broke my heart she had tears coming down her face. Megan walks out of Vamos room. Miranda says "Ashley, help me. I need to check Vamos stomach that where metal rod cut is that." I nod to Miranda.

When she took off the bandage her stomach it look bad to me. Miranda say " Thank god. She didn't reopen the wound." I couldn't believe how bad her it looked. She was bruise up bad. Then Miranda check Vamos knee which was in a knee brace. Then Miranda check Vamos back to see the condition bruises.

I couldn't believe Vamos doing okay all thing consider. Miranda was happy to see Vamos was healing up. This is when Vega walks in saying "Sorry, I am late but how is my girl doing Miranda?" Vega loves Vamos like a daughter he never had. Miranda tells him she doing good so far.

Miranda say that Vamos should be a sleep for that least two hours. Vega says "good because I will come back to talk to her. Even more with her losing a good friend. I will go to watch her helmet cam video." Miranda and I would go to eat lunch and wait for Vamos to wake up.

Miranda eats and says "Ashley, I will see in a bit. I am going to check on Vamos because her body fight back on sleeping medicine like Shepard does." Miranda leaves to check on Vamos. Maybe five minutes later Miranda runs into me and Shepard in the hall. She says "Ashley. Shepard. Vamos is not in her room."

Shepard says he will go to check the hospital cameras. While I look around the hospital for her. She couldn't have gone far.

I wake up and look around hoping everything was a bad dream but it wasn't a dream. I decide to get up and find Dave body to pay my respects to a good friend. I get up for the bed and my whole body hurt very bad. I put one hand where my cut was that and walk out of my room.

I try to walk the right way every time I run into a nurse or doctor. I finally find where they had Dave body. I brake down saying "sorry my friend I fail you. I don't know how I am going to tell my brother that he lose a you my friend. Dave you always had my brother and my back. I will miss you my good friend and you will never be forgotten."

I walk out and try heading back to my room. It was getting hard to walk back. Then I see Ashley. When she see me she message Shepard that she found me. I was already leaning against the wall to walk forward. Ashley runs up to me saying "let me help you" I say "thank but I got it."

She didn't listen. When she try to support me with her arm around my body. I felt so much pain I tell her to stop. I take a breath and hold back from crying from the pain. She could tell I was in so much pain she says "sorry, but I think you need help getting back to your room."

When I was able to talk I say "okay." I take my left arm and nod so she can grab just my arm to support me. So I could make it to my room. When we get to my room. Miranda was pissed off. Ashley and Miranda help me get in to bed. When Shepard comes in.

Miranda starts saying "Vamos what the hell is wrong with you getting out of your room. What where you doing?" Ashley just looks that me. I say "you wouldn't understand." Miranda say "You better explain or I will tie you down to that bed." I say "I had to paid my respect to my friend Dave. I had to do it by myself because I knew you guys would have never let me do that even with your help."

Miranda stays quite and looks that Ashley shaking her head. Shepard says "Vamos. I understand. I can only wish that I was able to that when I lose my good friend Kaidan. I would have done the same thing even if it was not right thing to do in your condition."

I give a weak smile as Ashley looks that her Husband. Miranda run some scan and everything checks out okay. Shepard tell his wife he will tell Vega that I am awake and he can came and talk to me. He leave the room. Miranda say she will be back later she wants to check on some tests.

I am left with Ashley in the room. Ashley come up and says if I wanted to talk about Dave and what happen. I shaking my head side to side. I say "I really don't to talk about anything right now. I just need time to think." Ashley just sit down right next to me and we wait for Vega.

When Vega came in to talk to me. Ashley get up to leave the room so we can talk but Vega tells Ashley to stay. Vega start off saying "Vamos, I am sorry to hear that you lose a good friend. What you did to try to safe your friend Dave is something amazing. While not caring for your safety and telling your team to stand down so they wouldn't place themselves in danger. The way you got Dave out of there was something hero can only do. You show no fear and tried to protect him from the blast. I am speak less."

Then Vega say "Vamos, how are you feeling? Should I contact your brother on your condition?" I look that him and say "I will be okay. Just give me two days to start moving around and there no need to contact my brother. I will everything the doctor tells me to do." Vega say good.

He say that he talked to Miranda and she said I should rest for one week to be fully healed. I was to remain on the citadel until I was healed and that mean I could not stay on my ship. I would to rent an apartment or a condo. This is when Ashley tell Vega that I could stay with her in there temporary condo because there condo was being remodel. She had to do paper work while she waited for Shepard. Vega and Shepard were going on a mission together. Vega says "that is a good idea because I know Vamos will try to train or something. That way You and Dr. Lilly can control her from training."

I tell Vega "come on Admiral Vega. You know I don't to stay in other people

homes. I will rent a condo and stay there with Dr. Lilly, Hunter and Grant. I will behave." Vega response "No Vamos, you out rank them and if you stay with Rear Admiral Ashley. She out ranks you and you will do what she says. She can order your ass to follow doctor orders." Vega laughs that me. I just shake my head side to side. Ashley says "Come on Vamos. I promise I won't bit if you follow orders. It will be fun having guests in my condo." I say "Yeah, but I don't give orders to my guest. When they stay in my home." Ashley laughs saying "Yeah, but you are a special guest."

All I can say "Admiral Vega. Please help me." Vega says "Ashley, Vamos is all your in two days. Make sure she follows doctor orders." Vega say "Good luck Vamos." He leaves my room. Ashley says I should rest. She say she will be back later. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up because I keep dreaming how I fail to save Dave. I see Grant hold my hand. I pull my hand out of her. Grant knew I was dreaming about Dave because I was saying his name. Grant says "Sorry about Dave. Vamos." I tell her I don't want to talk about it. Grant looks hurt by the way I am acting. Grant says "Vamos, are you mad because I kissed you."

I tell her I don't know what to think right now. Grant was ready to leave when I grab her hand. I tell to stay with me. Grant gets happy. She tell me how she got scared and she kissed me. She tell me she loves me. I just tell her "Grant. I wish I could say the same but I can't." Grant smiles saying "maybe one day. You will be able to say the same but until that happens I will be here for you." I smile that her.

She asks how was I feeling. I tell her my body hurt like hell. I think it's because for the bruise and the cut. All this was normal and with time I will be fine. Grant tells me that Dave funeral will be in Texas in five days after I get out of the hospital. She say this should give me time to heal and attend. Grant get me to fall a sleep again.

The two days pass and it was time for me to leave the hospital. Ashley was waiting with Dr. Lilly to go to the condo. Ashley help me sit down in the shuttle she would be driving to her condo. I try to relax while Ashley drives so I decide to close my eyes. I hated shuttle driving the medicine was make me sick to my stomach.

Then I feel shuttle car stop moving. I open my eyes to see we had arrive that Ashley condo. She gets out and so does Lilly. Ashley tell Dr. Lilly to get set up in her room then the medical bags my room. I see Lilly walk off. I open the door of the car. I stand up with some pain. As Ashley says "Vamos, you couldn't wait for me to help you out."

I tell her "I can do it. Yeah it might hurt but I will live and sometime its good to do thing on your own. I was shown to fight with help or no help." Ashley still help me walk all the way to the room she will help me until I was 100 percent. She help me sit down on the bed. She bends down to take my shoes off. I tell she doesn't have to. She takes them off any ways.

Then she help me lift my legs on to the bed so I can laid on the bed. She says " Vamos, you remind me so such of my husband. You guys are to damn proud and think you guys can do everything." I laugh softly because she was right. Ashley says "see you are laughing because its true."

She says "What do you want to eat for lunch?" I tell "I really don't feel like eating anything. I guess you should pick whatever is easy for you to make or order. I don't like to cause trouble ma'am." Ashley say "Vamos, you know you have to eat right?" I nod. She continues "how about some Chinese food to order in? Do you like Chinese food?"

I just nod once again. I really didn't matter because I really didn't feel like eating. Maybe the medicine was making me feel like this. Ashley grabs my attention by grabbing my hand which were still bandage up for the cut in my hands. She says "Vamos? I really need you to try to eat because I don't want Dr. Lilly tube feed you." I could feel my body shutting down as I fell a sleep. All I feel is Ashley putting a blanket on me.

Ashley PVO

I just saw Vamos fall a sleep while I talk to her. I knew she was not sleeping well since she lose her friend Dave. Dr. Lilly had give medicine to get her to fall a sleep and rest the way she should be. Lilly had notice Vamos not eating very well the way she should be. Again it might have some to do with losing her friend, stress and medicine.

I Just looked that Vamos and wonder if my daughter had someone taking care of her. I wonder if she had people how really cared for her and treated her right not like some kind of project. I say project because she was Shepard and my daughter. My husband and I are still some of the Alliance best soldiers.

All I could hope for is that she is loved the some way Vamos is. That she has good friends and that she is doing good. That she is following good step. Again I could only hope. Vamos had win all of us over and got into our hearts. I worry for Vamos as a friend and as being a mother.

I knew Vamos never wanted her mother to know she was hurt but good thing she contract her brother. Her brother message her saying if he need to came to her side that here would be there fast. You can tell that Vamos and her brother are very close.

I leave the room to order the food then I would go talk to Lilly about Vamos. Then I see Lilly she ask hows Vamos was doing. I tell her she fell asleep. She tell me " let's hope Vamos can eat some what well today."

After a couple of minutes the food has arrive Dr. Lilly and I eat together. Lilly says "Ma'am call me after Vamos finish eating while I check her latest tests." I get Vamos food ready and I head to her room. I put the food on the table.

When I go to wake Vamos up. I notices she was dreaming and breathing hard almost like she was in pain. I touch her softly and being careful she didn't hit me.

When she wake up she grab one of her sides. I guess that her side where she puts her weapons. She looks that me and says "sorry. I am okay. Just a bad dream." I tell her it's okay I understand.

I bring the food to her bed. I tell her to eat. She start to eat while I sit down and watch her. Then she says "Sorry, I just can't keep eating. I am trying hard but my body say no." I tell fine but to least eat the egg flower soup. She was able to least finish eat that. I go to the kitchen to put the dishes in the dish washer.

I talk with Lilly about Vamos having a hard time eating. She says she will check to see if the medicine is affecting her. I go to back to Vamos room.

I see Vamos sitting up laid back. I ask her how she feels. She says she a little tired. So I touch her hand and she was hot. I touch her forehead and she was burning up. I runs a scan and her body temperature was that her limit 110.

I call Dr. Lilly to come quickly. She runs and injects Vamos to bring her temperature down. I ask Vamos to look that me in the eyes. I tell "Vamos, your fever is so high I don't even know how you are still wake and looking that me." She say "I am okay." I tell her she not okay. I ask her if she knew where she was that. She smile and says "I will show you I am still okay. My name is Vamos. I am a commander and a spectres. I am here in your temporary Condo located that the citadel. You are Admiral Shepard Wife and Dr. Lilly is a flower." She laughs.

Dr. Lilly says "she is okay for now and messing with you on the last part. You funny Vamos you don't take breaks even when you are hurt or sick." I look that Vamos and says "Vamos, I am worry this is a dangerous fever."

Dr. Lilly says "Okay, Ashley we need to take Vamos cloths off and leave in her sport bra and short shorts. This will help bring her temperature come down. Vamos say "no. Dr Lilly just wants to see my body." As she winks that Lilly. I turn my head to Vamos. Vamos says "sorry, just relax just a little." She cause me to smile and say "I can believe you still have a sense of humor." Then I will put a wet towel on her forehead."

We both helped Vamos out of her cloths. While Lilly when to get the towel ready to place by her heart. I tell Vamos I would make her a frozen strawberry lemonade. When I come back with frozen drink. Vamos had on the wet towel on her forehead. I give her the drink. She was able to drink it all. I wait a half hour to take an other scan of her temperature.

Dr. Lilly take the scan and says it's take 105. Dr. Lilly says she has to wait two more hour to inject Vamos again if it didn't go down. Dr. Lilly bring Vamos sport drinks that would also help her. She says she will be back that six p.m. to give Vamos medicines if needed again. She tell Vamos "Drink a lot of liquids if you don't want an other injection." She say she get it.

I sit on the bed next to her and I place my laptop on my lap. Vamos just looks that me. I tell her "Is there something wrong? Should I get Dr. Lilly?" She answers back "no nothing is wrong and there no need to get Dr. Lilly. Sorry to say. You don't have to stay here. I know you have paper work to do and the bed might not be comfortable place to do all that paper work. I should be fine."

I tell her I am not going anywhere. I tell her to drink and rest while I work that I will watch over her. I get her to drink two more bottles of water and she goes to sleep. I keep working when I almost finish when Vamos wake up and roll off the bed. I get up so fast and go to her side. All she could say bathroom as she gags. She was more sick she was going to throw up. She crawled to the bathroom and lose all it on the toilet.

I call Lilly to come back. I help Vamos up and over to the bed. I ran a scan of the her body temperature it was the same 105. I touch her forehead and look that her in the eyes. When Lilly come in saying that Vamos tests came back. Vamos was not eating well because of the medicine was too strong. The fever was could be cause by an infect where the metal had gone through."

Lilly say take she will under bandage Vamos to check the cut. I grab Vamos hand because it might hurt taking the bandage off. When she took it off all I did was put one hand on my mouth. The cut is kind of big. Lilly runs a scan and it was infected. Vamos knew what Lilly was going to do. Lilly says "Vamos, you know its going to hurt and inject it with antibiotics. It will make you cry but you will be better for Dave funeral." She nods saying do it.

Vamos just puts her arm over her eyes. As Lilly makes a small cut to see the inside better. While Vamos grunts in pain and tear come down her face as she takes deep breathes. Lilly injects the antibiotics and closes the cut. Then puts on med gel. Lilly start to clean up.

I grab a small towel and I grab Vamos arm taking it off her face. She still was taking breathes. I wipe the tears off her face. I hug her softly tell her she did good. She tightens her jaw for the pain while the med gel works.

Dr. Lilly come back to check Vamos as I work on my laptop next to Vamos. Dr. Lilly say Vamos should be good now and her temperature should go back to normal. Lilly messing with Vamos saying "Vamos, I told its was going to hurt. It was not that bad right. You could do it again right." All Vamos does is take her right hand and flip off Lilly with a smile. Lilly laugh saying "thats my girl." as she leaves.

Vamos was able to fall a sleep again. I finish my paperwork when I start writing back to my mother letting her know I was okay and when I could go see her. Then I see Vamos moved over closer to me. I continue writing to my mother and My husband.

When Vamos starts talking in her sleep. She was talking to her mother saying "Please mom. I just need five more minutes of sleep." This cause me to smile because I would do the same thing to my mother. Then suddenly Vamos in her sleep hugs me with arm and say "Mom, I love you. No distance exist between our love. Good bye mom see you soon."

When Vamos said I love you mom. I just imagine my own daughter saying that to me. This cause me to cry a little.

Vamos PVO

I wake because I felt something wet fall on me. Then I see I was hugging Ashley. I quickly let go and say "sorry." As I see Ashley had tears on her face. All I could say "Did something happen to Shepard or did I do something wrong?" Ashley says "Shepard is fine and no you didn't do anything wrong."

Ashley tell me she is just tried. I tell her to go rest that Lilly will watch over me. She tell me all she needs is coffee. I call Lilly to check Ashley to see if she was okay. When Ashley come back with her coffee. She runs a scan and my body temperature was finally normal.

I then remember what I was dreaming about. As I scare Ashley by the I had put my hand on my mouth. She says almost dropping the coffee "Vamos what wrong?" I say "nothing wrong. I just remember what I was dreaming about. I am so sorry for what I did while I was asleep."

Ashley says "Vamos, don't worry about it. You know how us girl are. I was feeling a little an emotional. I am okay Vamos." I look at her and say "okay."

I call Lilly to come in. Lilly says "what wrong Vamos?" I tell her if she could help me get dress with a shirt and some pant. I tell her "I am done being expose like this a sport bra and shorts short doesn't count."

Lilly helped me get dress and I say "much better now. Thanks." They both tell me to get into bed. I tell them to relax and I get in bed. Lilly gives me the new medicine that knock me out fast. Hopefully this one would not make me feel sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had pass and Dave funeral was postpone four more days. Lilly check me over and say "everything looks good." I tell Dr. Lilly if I could get off the bed. To move around a little because I was tried of being in bed three days. Lilly says it okay. I was happy and first thing was to take a shower. Lilly says if I need anything to call her.

After I finished taking a shower. I go straight to the kitchen and make a fruit salad and sit down to eat it. I get up to wash the dish and see there was more dishes to be washed. I decide to wash the dishes to help out a little. Thank god Ashley was not home that the moment. I finish washing the dishes as I grab a towel to dry them.

I start to dry the dishes when I hear "Vamos, what are you doing? You are not to be doing anything." I knew it was Ashley. She tells me to sit down and watch TV or something. I say to her "drying some dishes won't kill me. Lilly said I could move around the condo." Ashley says "Vamos, leave the dishes there and that is an order. Kiddo."

I knew I had to stop and go to sit down on the sofa. Ashley drys the dishes and put them back in there place. Ashley comes to sit down next to me. I tell her "thank god. You were not here when I washed my cloths because I could bet anything you wouldn't even let me do that." Ashley says "you what? Vamos you are pushing yourself to much." I laugh a little. Ashley says "you are joking about the cloth right?" I tell her "no joke. I did put my cloths to wash. I just need to dry them when it's done." Ashley she will finish them.

Then Ashley asks what I want to watch on TV. I tell her I don't watch TV unless it was old movies, places of travels or things I record back home with friend. She looks that me and says "really?" I say "yeah, beside we train hard and try to learn not to make mistakes on the field. I rather be talking to my crew and friends."

Ashley says she watches TV only on vacation. I tell on my vacation I go back home and go to the beach with friends. We go on boats and ride through the rivers. We fish because my dad loves it. We take jeeps off roading which is fun. So no time for TV. Just enjoy the moment and the island.

She says "that must be very nice." Ashley says that she really enjoyed reading. I could see the bookshelves. I smile. Ashley asks me if I was okay because I had my hand over my cut. I say yeah, it just hurts a little. Ashley couldn't stop looking that my knee brace. I tell her "my knee is better now just need the brace for now. You worry to much."

Ashley smiles saying "yeah I worry because I am responsible for you. Until you get the okay from Vega and Dr. Lilly." I say "I will be fine. Just because I am young doesn't I can't take care of myself." Ashley says "I believe that you can take care of yourself but sometimes we need help from others."

This when Javik came in. Lilly had let him in. Javik says "Hey Rear Admiral Ashley. Just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Ashley answer back "I am good and trying to relax. A nice break for ship life."

I decide its time to leave and let them talk but before I try getting up Ashley present me to Javik. I say hi to him. I say "Please excuses me. I will be in my room." I get up from the sofa with a little help from Ashley. Ashley says "hold on Javik. I will be right back. I am taking Vamos to her room."

Ashley could tell I was having problems walking and standing up. Ashley guide me to the bedroom. Ashley asks "Vamos, feeling okay?" I say "yeah, just a little pain but it normal." Ashley says "she will be back really fast." I grab her hand and say "don't worry I am fine. I ask to leave so that you two could talk."

Ashley smiles and says "okay but I will stop to check on you now and again." I nod my head. Ashley walks out of my room.

I was happy that I had my D pad next to me. I check messages and then I decide to call Colt. Colt answers "Hey Commander, everyone here is okay. Training is going fine. Sorry we haven't call because they told us you should rest." I smile that him. He says "oh, Grant wants to talk to you." Grant comes on the video com. She says "Vamos, we all miss you. I miss you." Grant turns red. She continues saying "I really want to see you in person. Are you okay?" I tell her I am getting better and she should stop by when she can. Grant gets happy. She says goodbye and to rest up.

I check my messages as Ashley stops by look that me and says "Vamos, do you need anything?" I say "thanks. I am okay." She was stopping by to just check on me. She leaves to continues talking to Javik.

Suddenly I feel pain in my knee and I take off the knee brace. I rub my knee as I sit up on the bed. I bend my knee a little to take some of the pressure off. As I bend my knee I hear a pop. Then suddenly pain I laid on my side with one hand on my knee. My back facing the door.

I couldn't move from the pain when again Ashley stop by saying "Vamos? Are you okay?" I couldn't talk so I just give her a thumb up wishing that would be enough for her. Ashley says "Vamos, are you sure you are okay?" I once again signal her an okay sign.

When I feel her next to me and she see I am holding my knee. She says "I knew it Vamos when you didn't answer me. Here let me help you." I tell her with my arm not to touch me. She say "okay Vamos I know it hurts and you don't want to be move. I still have put some med gel on your knee."

This is when Javik comes in saying "Ashley I can help her with my prothean power."He comes to my side and touches my head and looks in to my eyes. When he activate his power I felt my eyes change color. Javik saw it causing him to say "I can't believe this. Her eyes?" I close them fast and try to relax fast.

Ashley gets worried saying "what? Vamos open your eyes sweet heart." You could tell she was scared. I open them and she look that me. She says "her eyes are normal Javik." He says "no, Ashley they change color to neon green. She has prothean powers. This is not normal no human that I know in history could have this."

Ashley asks me "Vamos, do you have any kind of prothean tech in your body?" I say "no. I don't." Ashley could tell I was lying. She says "Javik, do it again." Javik does it I remain relax and Javik couldn't get me to change my eyes. Ashley says "I had enough of this I am getting Dr. Lilly to tell me the true." Ashley walk out of the room. I could tell she was mad.

Javik says "Vamos, I know you are special and that you have been to my prothean city ruins. Can you take me there." I look that him causing my eyes to change color. I tell yes, I have prothean power that no one should know about not even Ashley. I will take you to the prothean ruins but we needed Ashley to relax. Javik says "I think it's to late for that. Ashley will not relax Vamos."

Ashley comes in with Dr. Lilly saying "one of you two are going to the true now!" Dr. Lilly says "my order were given not to say anything." Lilly gets ready to leave making Ashley says "Lilly I don't give a fuck what they said or order. What the hell is going on with Vamos. I care she is still just a kid and under my care until she can leave."

Lilly says "Hey ask Vamos she is my commanding officer. If she tell you its up to her to face the consequences." Lilly leaves the room. Ashley sit down next to me grabs my hand and says "Please tell me what is going on?" I felt bad Ashley did earn the true after caring for me.

I say "something did happen but I can't really tell you. All I can say is I am live today because of it. No one my age could have survived that day I lose my friend. For my protection I can't show many people. Hope you can understand and I don't like lying to anyone." Ashley says "I understand. You do know if you ever need my help you can count on me right?" I nod. Ashley hug me than says "now I am going to cook us some chicken soup."

Javik says "Okay, Ashley I will be leaving now. Nice meeting you Vamos. Hope you feel better soon." I says "Thanks, Javik for healing my knee." Javik says to Ashley "don't worry I know the way out."

I decide to mess with Ashley saying "okay I feel better. I am going to help you make that chicken soup. Race you to the kitchen." Ashley says "no way kid. You are staying here even if I have to tie for up to this bed." I laugh shaking my head than say "I believe you." She says "this girl here don't lie." She laughs as she leaves to the kitchen.

Lilly stop by to check my knee and says that I should be good but to use the knee brace for one more week. She say that I am good to walk around. Lilly leaves the room.

So I decide to walk to the kitchen to see Ashley cooking because I knew she wouldn't let me help her. She doesn't see walking up on her until I was already sitting on the kitchen chair. I say "okay, now I really see that you know how to cook." She says "Vamos, you should be resting. I am going to have tie you to that bed." I say putting my hands in the air."Hey Lilly said I was good to walk around. You can ask her if you don't believe." Ashley laughs that me and says "I believe you kid."

While Ashley cooked the soup she ask me some questions. She asked if I had any hobbies. Of course I had lot of them. So I tell her I love music but from year 2000. I love to play paintball the old school way with no high tech or biotics just skills. As for sports of course basketball then soccer again old school just running pure skills as Vega would say "turn up the heat. Nothing like the old school way." I love the old school.

Ashley then ask how my mother let me join the Marine alliances. I told her my mother let me join the school that the age of 10. Then when I turn 14 she said if I wanted to join I would have to learn to cook health foods. When she saw I could cook home Puerto Rican meal and recipes of any kind. She say it was okay. I know it's was hard for her to accept that I would be leaving at such young age. I knew she is proud. Like the song says "all the women who are independent. Throw your hands up at me. Destiny's Child."

I caused Ashley to laugh and say "Vamos, you are something special kid. Only you would say something like that. You always have high spirit?" I just says "no. thats the Puerto Rican spirit I have."of course I was just messing around with her. Ashley says "oh, my god. You remind me so much like my husband always saying something funny or smart." I say "he just likes to have fun." Ashley smiles.

We sit and eat together that the table talking. Once we finish eating I go to my room. I check my messages and I find out that Dave's funeral would be this Friday. It would take place in Texas. I buy my ticket to get to Texas and message my crew to meet me there. So I start packing my things.

Ashley walk in and see me. She says "what are you doing Vamos? I really don't want you to reopen that cut on your stomach." I tell her I am leaving this Friday to Dave funeral. She says "okay, you do know I have be there. Since Shepard and Vega are still on there mission. Since I am a high ranking officer. Plus you are still under my care." I nod that her.

She tell me go sit on bed that will finish packing my things in my bag. Ashley finish packing my things. She sits next to me on the bed and turn on the tv. Put on a travel channel and tell me to sleep. She will stay until I fell asleep. After a while I knock out.

As for Ashley she was starting to feel special bond toward Vamos. She thinks maybe do it the fact that Vamos is the same age as her daughter and were born on the same day. Ashley also fell a sleep right next to Vamos.


	13. Chapter 13

When I wake up. I look that the clock it was 5p.m. I see the T.V. is still on so I turn it off. Then I see Ashley a sleep right next to me. It caused me to smile. I get up from the bed carefully not to wake up Ashley.

I grab my headphone to listen to music and step out of the room. I get a message from Lilly saying "Commander Vamos, went to the mall then to the grocery store let me know if you need anything." So I put on my headset it block any outside sounds. I step out on the patio. I think one hour half had passed I get up and head back inside. I was still listening to music. Then I could have swear I heard something.

I go to walk to my room right around a corner just as Ashley runs into me. I am heading toward the ground but Ashley was going to land on top of me. Ashley hugs me and I don't know how she makes herself fall first to the ground. So that I land right on top of her. Once we hit the ground I couldn't move. The cut on my stomach was hurting bad. I thought to myself great I might have reopen to cut.

Ashley say "Vamos? You okay?" My headphone were now around my neck from the fall. I don't know how I was able to get off Ashley. I all can do is put one hand over the spot were my cut was. Ashley say "oh, my god." She pick me up off the ground and carried me to the room. She grabs med gel and gloves to check the cut. She takes my hand off the area check the cut. It did not reopen but the area was still tender. She applies medic gel to the area.

Ashley say "you scare me Vamos when I woke up and didn't find you here. I quickly when to look for Dr. Lilly and when I did not find her. I thought something had happen to you. I even call out your name to see if you were that the house. I say "I was sitting outside listening to music. Sorry next time I will leave you note or something that this rate I will never be able to leave. I mean I want to a complete mission so I can go home and see my mother and father. I just miss them and my brother."

Ashley smiles that Vamos comment about her mother and father. Ashley "you will next time I will check outside sorry kid." I say "really not you too." Ashley say "what?" I say "I don't need anyone else calling me kid." Ashley smile and say "fine. Does young lady sound any better." Vamos does with her finger just a little. Ashley laughs. Ashley asks if I felt any better. I say "yes, medic gel is working."

She sit next and turn on the T.V. it was about coffee and coffee shops. They featured coffee wipe cream. They also gave a recipe to making whip cream. Ashley suddenly say "I wish I could make some coffee whip cream like the ones from those coffee shop. I try everything that whip cream also taste good fruit salads." I tell her "I got you ma'am. Let me messaged Lilly. I am going to show how to make whip cream."

Ashley say "really you know how make that kind of whip cream." I say "yes maybe better." Ashley "you do know that requires shaking and you can't do that after what just happened." I say "I know you are going to be shaking the whip cream can."

After a while Dr. Lilly came in saying she got what I asked for. I pay Lilly for buying the things I need. I thank her as she says "Vamos, no shaking the can." I say to her I know. Ashley and I walk to the kitchen. On the table there was half gallon of heavy whipping cream and tiny air can with a bottle of Vanilla syrup. I take the whip cream can and put eight pump of Vanilla then I put in the heavy whipping cream to the line. Then put on the top and on the side there a place for the tiny air can. I tell Ashley to put it on and then shake it about ten time then take the air can off. Then shake it ten more times.

After she was done I say "there now you have what my friends call Vamos famous whip cream." Ashley shakes her head with a smile. She make coffee for her and makes a big fruit salad. She puts it on her coffee then her salad and gives me a plate of the fruit salad and whip cream. She takes the first bit of the fruit salad with the whip cream.

She says "oh my goodness. I love you Vamos this is so good. The coffee is amazing." Once we finished eating. Ashley says "how much do I owe you Vamos. I know those whip cream can cost a lot." I tell its a gift don't worry about it. Ashley says "no. Those thing can cost up to $300 in these times." I say "don't worry I make enough as N9 commander. Plus take it as a thank you for taking care of me." Ashley smile and says "thank you, for showing how make whip cream the can." I say glad you like it. She say "no, I love it."

She tell me to rest because in the morning we would be going to Texas for Dave Funeral. I would finally we unite with my team. I tell Ashley to have a good night. She say "good night Vamos. See you in the morning."

It was morning and I had my thing really to go that the door. Ashley, Lilly and I head out to take a ship to earth or more like Florida then a plane off to Texas. Once in Florida my plane seat was first class and right next to Ashley. Lilly was also riding first class her seat was right behind us.

Ashley then remember that I didn't even show up for breakfast. I was busy on my D pad with paper work for my ship. When I feel Ashley grab my hand and say "Vamos, I noticed you didn't eat anything in the morning and it is almost two in the afternoon." I stop and look that her. I tell her "I wasn't hungry that all." Ashley tell Vamos she has to eat something. Ashley was on top of Vamos like her husband. They both would say the same thing and had to reminded or forces to eat.

Vamos knows she can't win this one. So she nods her head. Vamos try's buy her sandwich but Ashley beats her end up paying for both of the lunch. Vamos is a very independence person and likes paying her own things. Vamos ate as Ashley watched her. Ashley says "see was that so bad." Vamos just shakes her head and goes back to her D pad. She message Ashley "oh, you won this round. Next time I pay. : ) ."

Ashley looks that Vamos and Vamos continues using her D pad. She knows Ashley is looking that her. Ashley write back to her "Are you mad? :| " Ashley looks that Vamos again. Vamos turn to her side giving her back to Ashley. Vamos writes back "Just a lot I think you can see smoke coming out of my ears. Lol." Ashley laugh and Vamos turn back around now sitting normal still with her D pad as she smile.

The flight Attendant comes back as she say to Ashley "I hope you and your daughter enjoy your sandwiches." When Vamos heard that she immediately stop what is was doing on her D Pad almost dropping the D pad. She look that Ashley and felt bad. She grabs Ashley hand for support. Ashley tried to say something but Vamos says "we enjoy the sandwiches, Thank you." Vamos smiles that the flight Attendant. The flight Attendant says "if you and your mother need anything let me know I would be glad to help."

Vamos was still holding Ashley hand and turns around to look that Ashley. Ashley say "it's okay Vamos. I am okay don't worry. What do you expect her to say when she saw us get the plane together." Vamos say "yeah, I guess you are right about that." Ashley ask Vamos if she need help with her paper work. She could do the paper work by herself but she decides to let Ashley help so she could forget what just happened. Vamos says "sure. Why not." Ashley smiles that Vamos as she helps her out.

Once we landed in Texas. We headed to the hotel were I see my team in the lobby waiting for me. Jr. spots me first "there she is our Battle Master." The rest of the my team was smiling that me. Colt say "you don't look that bad Commander." Hunter smile "when are they letting you go?" I say "I don't know. Maybe soon."

Young "Commander we been training hard. We are ready when you are. We also need you back it's getting boring without you." Tombstone say "Commander Vamos your girlfriend has been missing you the most. I miss your smart ass comments Commander. We miss you as our Commander and our little sister." I tell him that I miss my boys and girls.

Then there was Grant says "Commander Vamos, I have something your brother send you. Vamos I really want to talk about happen when you got hurt." I knew she was referring to the kiss she give me. I tell "Grant, we will talk about that when we finish what we came here to do."

I open my brother gift in front Grant. It was a combat watch but it was special carbon fiber background. Black bands and silver metal it was also water resist. There was a letter for my brother in the box.

The letter said.

"Hey sis. I hope you loved the watch because its cost a lot to be exact 2000 grand for the shit you do. Hope you don't get mad that me for doing this hey just remember it's water proof. Our race team is doing good and bring in the money. Hopefully when you get shore leave you can come and show these guys hows it done on sport bikes and race cars. I need your cocky attitude when it comes to racing. Oh, one more thing don't let those older ass holes push you around just because you out rank some of them. Let me know and I will kick there ass. LoL.

Hope to see you soon Little Sis or should I say Commander. Take care of herself. Oh, yeah. I approve on Grant became your Girlfriend and so does mom. As for Dad he say "whatever made my daughter happy." If that what you want sis don't let Grant go. She told me she love you since she meet you. Plus she looks pretty hot no I think fine is better.

P.S.

I Love You Sis

Your only Big Brother ;).

Andrew Vamos."

As I put on the watch I see the back of the watch had an in graving. It's said "I always got your back. Your Brother always Andrew." This made me tear up a little. Grant ask if I am okay. I tell yes. I show the letter to Grant so she could read the part where my brother mention her. Grant says "Great your brother approves and he told her mother and your father that I love you. Great now that we go back. How am I suppose to show up and face your mother. Unless you say yes."

I look that Grant and say "well see. Let's just finish this and the mission before shore leave. I will let you know. It just to much on my plate right now." I look that Grant and notices she does look pretty hot. As I smile shaking my head. Grant says "what?" I tell her just thinking about how my brother says "Plus she looks pretty hot. No I think fine is better." She says "well, I am glad you find it amusing."

This is when Ashley asks "what does Vamos find amusing?" Hunter heard what Grant and I were talking about. As Grant says "Vamos!" Hunter starts laughing and I say "see Hunter finds it amusing too." I tell Ashley "my brother finds Grant to look pretty hot. Oh, my bad no he said no I think fine is better." As Grant smacks me in the arm. I say "hey?" Hunter laughs. Ashley shakes her head and smil.

Well it was time for us to go to our rooms. Ashley says that there only one room left. Something had happen when we did registration for our rooms. So my team would have to share a rooms. So Young and Colt in one room. Then Tombstone and Jr in one. Then Grant and Hunter in one room.

Then Ashley says "well Vamos. You will be staying with me. The one thing is there only one bed but it's a queen size." I say "what wait. Hunter and Grant room has two bed I can stay there." Ashley says "oh, no you don't you probably want to go out and do something that night. No you are coming with me. So lets moves it up stairs young lady"

Hunter and Grant were smiling as Tombstone says "damn she got your ass in check. I never thought I see the day. I think I am going to cry." The guys start to laugh. As for Ashley she was proud she was the boss. I had no choice but to walk my ass over to the elevator with her. Ashley was right I was going to go out with my team and hang out. Maybe mess around a little with them but I was still hurt. Ashley knew me to well maybe because her husband was like me.

When we walk in the room Ashley gets a call for her husband on her omni tool. It was video chat. Shepard tell her everything is good and how much he miss her. He says he will be back four more days. Then he asks "Vega want to know if Vamos has broken you already Ash?" Ashley says "Please if you didn't brake me. She won't. You know how we Williams get down." Shepard then continues "how is Vamos doing? You have been feeding her right?" This cause me to laugh a little.

He say "how is she surviving Ashley's lock down." I say a little out loud "a little more like prison." Ashley quickly looked that me and give the look. Wiping off the little smile I had on my face. Shepard might have hear it because he started to laugh and say "Glad to hear you are alive for now Vamos. Hope you get better soon. Good luck kid." Ashley say "god, you two are so much alike. Both such smart asses." Shepard says "hey, well that least smart asses stick to together that why Vamos and I get along." Shepard make me laugh. Ashley says goodnight to Shepard and hang up.

Ashley looks that make me. Then tell me that I will be able to go Hunter and Grant room in the morning. She will meet up with us that the Dave's funeral. She say that she had to do something before that. I look that her and say "really?" Ashley smiles say "yes, you can as long don't do thing to re injure yourself. Okay." I say thanks. Ashley smile.

Then Ashley asked what I wanted to eat for dinner but this I beat her. See while she was talking Shepard I order pasta with bread sticks. I even payed it though my omni tool. When they knock on the door.

Ashley opens the door and says "I didn't order any food." I say "I did. Thanks." Ashley says "okay. How much do I own you sir?" He says "She pay it already. Here passion juice and bottle of red wine. " Ashley look that me kind of mad I think. She closes the door.

Then says "Vamos! Why on earth would you order red wine." I tell her "wait. The red wine is for you. They told me you like red wine with pasta and bread stick. Did you think I would drink that. Why do you think I order juice for me. Plus my mother would kill me and I am not stupid. Just by being a solider in the alliances you can drink if you are underage and if I would have wanted to drink red wine. I would be smart and drink behind your back like most teenager do." Ashley looks that me and point the me with her finger. I just tell her "I am just saying thats what a smart ass would do." Ashley hugs me and says "you better not drink behind me back. It's would not be a smart ass move to do."

Ashley tell me "Thanks. Now how much did it cost you?" I say "I am not telling you." Ashley look that bags of the food. The receipt was in there the was bill $195 because the red wine bottle cost $125. She say "no. no. no. You have to let me pay you back." I had a smile on my face because I won. I knew she was going to try to pay the food. I say "let's eat." She tell me she won't eat if doesn't help me pay. She tell me to eat. I say to myself "oh, no you don't. It's on. Two can play that game."

I tell her fine then I won't eat too. She looks that me and I look back her. I go grab my D pad. While Ashley just look that me. Five minutes in my stomach start making noise cause Ashley to situp from the bed. She tell to eat and I say "nope. I don't care what my stomach say. When I say no is no." The room did smell good. Ashley say "Vamos, I am ordering you to eat now." I look that her and says "nope." Then I go back to my D pad.

Ashley hears my stomach again and can't take it no more. She say "fine. I will eat if you eat Vamos. So came here." She start opening the boxes and serves them on the plates. She hands my plate and juice. I just look that her. I cause her to say "really, Vamos? Fine." She opens the bottle. She serve the wine and she starts to eat first. Then I start eating as I smile in victory. Like they say victory never tasted so good.

Ashley say "I know why you are smiling because you won." I say "nope. I am smiling because this taste so good." She tell me I am a bad lair. I just wink back. She smiles.

We clean up and she tell me to shower first then she would shower next. I shower get dress for bed. I step out of the bathroom and Ashley heads in.

I walk over to the bed and I pull out of my bag. I pull out three picture it was pictures of mother, father, brother and I. I laid in bed on my side as I put up the picture of my family and fall asleep.

Ashley's Pvo

I was enjoying having Vamos around and wonder if this is how it would feel having my own daughter around. I get dress and step out of the bathroom. As I she Vamos in bed. I says "Hey, Vamos?" She didn't answer me. I walk over to her and see she was a sleep. I see she has three pictures. I grab a blanket and cover her with the blanket.

I grab the pictures the first picture was Vamos's mother and father with Vamos. She was sitting in the front and her two parents were right behind her. You could tell they love her by there look in the picture. The second picture were both her parent, her brother and Vamos of course. This picture had both parents behind. Vamos brother sitting down in a chair in the middle behind Vamos. Vamos was also sitting down on a lower chair. You could tell both parents are proud of there kids. Vamos brother also looked proud of his sister. The third picture was both Vamos and her brother. Vamos brother was in a race car with Vamos in the passenger sit. They were both dress in race suit. Both were smiling and Vamos with her thumb up. You could tell the were both very close. Both proud of each other.

I put her pictures on the dresser and as I turn around. I see Vamos move in the bed causing me to run over. She was going to fall off the bed but I was able to stop her from falling off. I had to lift her a little to move her a bit in off the edge. Then I hear something drop on the floor. I grab it and look that it. It was sleeping pills it read drink two pills every two hours for least four hours of sleep. No more than four pills. Dr. Lilly.

I get in bed also but I decide to stay up to wait for Vamos to wake up since she was having problems sleeping. I stay awake reading poems then after one hour Vamos start to move. She wake up and moves carefully trying to wake me up. I say "hey, there?" She says hey but she is looking for something. I say "looking for this?" I show her the pills.

She looks that me and say "no." I see her hand shaking. I scoot over closer to her as I grab her hands and pull her into a hug. I stop her hands for shaking. Then I let her go and ask her "Vamos, are you okay?" She tells me it's a side effect for the pills. I tell her "it's not okay. Why didn't you tell me that you were drinking sleeping pills." She says "I didn't know that I had to tell you. Plus if it was important Lilly should have told you."

I tell her not to worry that I will talk to Lilly. She looks that me worried about Lilly. I tell her don't worry I promise you I won't get mad her. I just need to know what going on. I tell her to try to get some sleep. She just look that me and laid back down. I turn off the lights and put one arm around her. I tell her "you my husband has problems sleeping and it help him if I sleep close to him."

I get her to relax enough to where she falls a sleep it was midnight. Then I wake up and see that Vamos was not in bed. I get up quietly to only find Vamos sitting on the ground. She was curve up with her head against her legs and her arms around her legs. I turn on the lights and go on the down with her. I touch her head as I get her to lift her head up. She had sweat coming down her face and was shaking even worse then the first time.

I try to hug her and comfort her but she say "no.. w... wait.. I .. need space to breath and … relax." She was trying to clam herself down. I get close to her and touch her arm. When she didn't say anything then I pull her into a hug. This time she didn't stop shaking. I do circles on her back and then she try pushing me away. I tell her "it's okay. Don't push me away. I know you just want the nightmares to stop." Seeing Vamos like this broke my heart such a young person going through this that her age. This was just to much for me and I would try to help her.

After a while she was able to say "sorry. I know I have to be stronger. Just harder when you lose people you know. The nightmares on how you could have saved them but fail every time." I fight back the tears and say "hey, you are strong and just because we have our moments doesn't make us any stronger or any weaker." She say she knows and tell me "You have to learn to suppress your emotions, your sadness and your problems. So you can survive on the battlefield that is what N9 is about learning from mistakes and came out alive. When most people can't. I guess I am being hard on myself but that what will keep my crew and team mates alive."

I say "okay, well. I just want to help you and don't tell me not to worry." She still had not to shaking. I say "Vamos try to clam down." She tell me again it a side effect of the pill and that mean she can't not drink those pill anymore. She would have to wait for it to stop on it's own. I didn't like those side effect just to sleep for two hours.

She sit on bed the laid back sitting up. I sit next to her. She smiles that me say "Thank for being here like I know my mother would have if she was here. Sorry for all the trouble I am making you go through." She caused me to smile and almost cry.

She then says "you know your kid is going to be lucky to have you as her mother. You pretty good at that stuff. Just thought I would let you know." She finally make me cry and I say "you really think so?" Vamos says "yeah, just wait and see." I tell her "your parent our lucky to have you has there daughter. You really know how to win people heart's including my own. Now let's try to get some sleep." She nods head. I get in bed and turn off the light.

I tell Vamos if a hug will make her feel any better. She laughs and says "I guess a hug never hurt anybody." I say with a smile "is that a yes?" She doesn't answer back. "Vamos?"

I check her she was a sleep and I hug her anyway. For the first time in life my since my daughter when missing I felt a little happier. I felt a very special bond to this kid. Almost like a mother and daughter bond but I knew Vamos wasn't my kid. She had her own family. I never felt this attached to someone her age and I had meet a lot of girl her aged.

There was something very special about Vamos and for some weird reason I felt like I need to protect her. Almost like if she was my daughter but that was a crazy feeling. I say to myself "get a hold of yourself. Ash. She has a mother, a father and it's not you. You will never be her mother." As I was finally able to fall a sleep for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up in the morning and look around to see if Ashley was in the room. She was gone already and it was 7a.m. Dave funeral was going to start at 10a.m. I grab my things and the pictures my family into my luggage. I start walking toward Grant's and Hunter's room.

I knock on the door and Hunter opens the door. She tell me Grant is still a sleep. I tell Hunter to order breakfast for all of us including the boys. I tell mean while I will go wake up Grant.

I sit on the edge of the bed and my hand on Grant's shoulder. I say "hey, wake up it's time to get up." She start to move around and open her eyes. I mess with her and say "there you are sleeping beauty." She looks that me then pushes lightly has she turns red. I say "aw, love how you blush. I think it's cute." She sit up now wide awake as says "Vamos, you ass with that last comment." I laugh just a little come here sorry. I give her a quick hug. Let just say she turn a little more red.

Hunter then says "oh, my god get a room already." I tell her "you are right." As I wink tell her to follow my lead. Grant is so embarrass now. As I push Hunter out of the room as I tell to give me 15 mins. She says "don't tell me that you are going to give Grant a chance." I say "maybe?" Hunter goes full girl mode on me saying "oh, my god."

I close the door as Grant is ready to get up. I stand in for of Grant as tell me "Commander Vamos, get out of my please." I decide to fuck around a little more. I push her back as I go on top of her and say "I am going to do a lot dirty things to you." She pushes me to the side saying "okay, now its not funny. You know I have feelings for you." She goes to try to stand but I grab her hand. I say "hey Grant. Okay. Sorry."

She says "okay. What?" I say "I have been thinking?" I paused. She say "about what?" She could see it was serious. "Don't scare me Vamos." I say "okay, I want to give us a try." She says "What!?" I say "okay, I understand you if don't want to do this anymore." Grant start to smile and she hugs me saying "really!?" I say "yes, but..."

Grant was so happy she kiss me. I say "wait." She looks that me. I say "Grant, let's try it slow please. Let's start by hugging and holding hand please. I need to time before I can start kissing you as my girlfriend. I know we kissed before but it was acting so Tombstone would get off your back. Now I need it to be important to have those feeling to be special and I want to see if it might be you. So can we take baby step please." Grant say "sorry. I am just so happy right now but okay whatever you need Vamos."

She hugs me again as Hunter comes in again. Grant hugs Hunter saying "she said yes. She said yes Hunter." Hunter start laughing that Grant happiness. Hunter says "finally. I even can't believe this congrats you two."

My brother comments were making me think about what ifs. What if it was time to move on pass the lost of my boyfriend Alex. What if Grant was the right person for me. The Death of Dave was also present in my decide to give Grant or better say Chloe a chance. Chloe come up and hugs me again saying "Thank you. I love you so much Vamos." I smile tell Grant "Okay, now let eat and get dress for the funeral ladies."

We all get dress up in our Dress Blue it's a blue coat with red trim and brass buttons, along with blue pant with a red stripe running down the leg. Of the course the white gloves and the hat. We all were marines except Jr. Grant says "Vamos, you really look good in that uniform." I say "Chloe Grant, something to you not bad that all." I say "okay time to go ladies let's meet up with the boys down stairs."

Megan and I were just waiting for Vamos and her team but it was still early. We were just going to bury Dave. Megan and Dave didn't have any family. Megan tells me that Vamos is family to them. Dave grow up with Vamos brother and her. She say that they were both very close to Dave that she knew that Vamos brother didn't know about Dave passing away. The news would be some thing he would to know in person.

This is when Vamos and her team arrive. When I see Vamos everyone expect Jr were wearing Dress Blues. As for Vamos she looked amazing as a leader and physically. As for me I was wearing an Alliance uniform for Rear Admirals.

Vamos goes and hugs Megan. Vamos says "Megan, sorry for your lost. Dave was like a brother to Andrew and I. I miss him. I would talk to him so we could meet up when we could." Megan smiles that Vamos saying "I know he would tell me and how that little girl that grow up with him become a Commander. He was just as proud of you as your brother Andrew."

It was time to bury Dave. They lower the coffin and start piling the dirt. We fold the flag as Hunter gives the flag to give to Dave's wife. I walk over to Megan. She was crying in a chair. Mean while Ashley just look that me. I bend down as I put the flag in her lap as I sat her hand on top.

I lost it and start crying. Megan hugs me and pull into her stomach. I start saying "sorry, Megan. I am sorry that it was not enough to safe Dave. I am sorry that I was not good enough." Megan lifts my face and says "look that me Vamos. Dave wanted you know that you didn't fail. He know you were going to blame yourself if something happen to him. He really wanted you to know that okay."

We finished with Dave funeral was we walk over to the jeeps to head to Megan house. When we arrive that Megan house after we buried Dave. I was kind of happy to get to see Dave kid since the oldest knew me. I remember how my brother and I would go spend time with Dave on our Vacation.

Megan opens the and her children were waiting for her. The babysitter was taking care of them. Ashley of course came along. When Michael see me he yells "Vamos!" He runs up to me to hug me. I kneel down so that I can hug him. "Hey buddy. It been a long time since I've seen you."

Ashley smiles because she has never seen Vamos this way. Almost like if Vamos was that home.

Micheal tell Vamos "hey Vamos, I got a girlfriend." I was still kneel down talking to Michael. I said "oh, okay. Do I know her buddy." Megan start smiling she knows what son is going to say. This was causing Ashley to smile.

Micheal says "yeah, she is in this room right now." I look that him then says "okay which one of the pretty girls here is your girlfriend." He looks down that his feet. The boys in Vamos crew look that Micheal and I. He says "Vamos it's you." I says "oh, really." As Hunter and Grant smile that me. Then young says "oh. Look it made Vamos blush." Tombstone says "hey, looks like he has a major crush on you Vamos."

I smile that Micheal. "hey buddy. What is wrong with the girls your age?" Micheal says "they don't like me. They says I will give them cooties." I smile and try not to laugh.

Ashley could see a little bit how Vamos really was around the people she grow up with or knew outside of the Alliance. It was something that Ashley couldn't even imagine.

Vamos tell Micheal that in a couple of years they won't think he will give them cooties. Micheal smiles. Micheal then says "hey Vamos. Are you going to be staying here for my birthday tomorrow? Did you know my dad was going to buy me PS 150." This made me sad. When I hear Megan says "hey Micheal. I promise you will get it later."

Ashley could tell Vamos got sad really quick with that comment.

I look that Colt as I signal him with my head. As I tell Micheal "hey buddy. I got an idea why don't you take my friends Tombstone and Young to play with your toys upstairs." Micheal smiles as he takes Tombstone and Young go upstairs.

I stand up from the ground. I tell Colt and Grant to go buy Micheal his PS 150 and get him his birthday cake to celebrate his birthday. I know in my heart that's what Dave would have liked. Hunter smile she knew what I was doing.

Ashley looks that Vamos wondering if she was okay. Megan ask what I was doing. I tell her that I just told them to get some food so she wouldn't have to cook. Ashley could tell Vamos was lying and that she didn't says the whole truth.

Megan tell Vamos she was going to make coffee in the kitchen. I tell her that I will make the coffee while we talk. Hunter stayed in the living room talking to Ashley. I take my white gloves off so I can make the pot of coffee. Megan and I walk to the kitchen. I make the pot of coffee.

Megan tells me that I looked very tired and that I should rest in her guest room. I tell her that I will but later. She says "hey Vamos. Did you know that you and Ashley look some what a like." I tell "oh okay. We all have somebody in the world that might look alike or have similar features to us. Plus don't says that she has a kid that was kidnapped a couple of days after she was born. This was years ago let's just say her was born the same day I was and is the same age. I am work on finding her daughter. "

Megan response "oh my god. I can't even imagine what she is going through." I just say yeah. I ask Megan "hey Megan. Sorry to ask this but are you guys really okay. I mean financially." Ashley had step into the kitchen Megan and Vamos not noticing her. I continued "because if you do need help. I can help you guys out. Don't be afraid to ask." Ashley is touch by Vamos act of kindness.

Megan says "no. We are good in financially thank god. Vamos thank you for the offer." I look that Megan then says "if you ever need my help. Please let me know. I know you guys don't have any family. Just remember we are family even if we are not related." Megan smile that Vamos. I pull her into a hug. She whispers a thank you into my ear. When I pull away she was teared up. I give her hand a tight squeeze.

This is when I notices Ashley was in the kitchen. I smile that Ashley. Megan than lightly slaps me in the arm. I says "hey what is that for?" She responds "I know what Colt and Grant are doing." I say "what? Megan "I know you well Vamos. Colt and Grant are getting food but they are also getting Micheal PS 150 and a cake. Thank you because I can even think right now." I say "oh okay. You are right about Micheal."

I say "okay. Coffee is ready ladies." I serve the coffee for Megan, Ashley and Hunter. Hunter and I head to the living room to talk. We talk a while then I get a message for Grant saying that they would arrive in two hours. I tell Hunter that I was going to the guest room to rest a little bit.

Mean while Ashley stayed talking to Megan about Vamos. Ashley ask Megan "I never seen Vamos like this. She seem to be more relax and herself here. She jokes around with her crew and is not that open to me."

Megan says "yeah, because you outrank her. She been though a lot to get were she at. Let me explain Dave told me that when she started out everyone that outrank her and by age. She was pushed around and bully her. Just because she was a young girl and very good in combat training. Better then the rest in that class. So yeah, she reserves herself from you high ranking officers. She even says she is okay when is not and doesn't want help." Ashley thinks about what Megan is tell her and it make since.

Megan continues on "she reserves herself from high ranking officers everyone except Vega. They both come from the same place and Vega saw Vamos has a special fire in her eyes that only a leader could have. So now that she is a commander and specter with her own ship. She still gets bullshit from other always testing her. I bet you don't know that her ship has to dock where the recruits come in to go to boot camp. So yeah, Vamos will get cocky but just for those ass hole that push her around or try. I know Vamos doesn't where her ship dock specially when she loves the grunts and show them love. When everyone looks down on them."

Ashley now understood why Vamos always try's to novitiate her crew. Ashley then knew why Vamos was being hard on herself and why she had to be strong. Ashley couldn't belief that Vamos was so positive with all she been going through.

Megan says "it gets worse. Dave told one day a captain started a fight with Young. When Young was just pass through and did nothing wrong. Vamos when up to him saying "hey, got a problem with my soldier. Captain. Then captain said yeah, I got a problem with your soldier bitch. This when Dave and Vamos crew wanted to beat down on the Captain but Vamos told them to stand down. So Vamos told him that her soldier never did anything wrong. This is when the Captain lose it and punch her in the stomach. Vamos bend over and stood back up straight. When she should have got knocked out. Vega saw everything and the Captain got demoted to commander. Dave was happy that Vega happen to be there. As for Vamos she was lucky to be standing."

Ashley couldn't take it anymore has a tear fell down the side of her face. She knew why some might not like her because she was young a Commander and Specter. It was really because they work for years to rank up it was called jealously.

Ashley says "I just don't get why be mean when she is a sweet girl and respectful. She should be docking in with the officers docking bay. She jokes around with me a little bit. She even show me how to make coffee shop whip cream." Megan smile says "good that mean she is trusting you."

Ashley says "yeah but I feel like if she putting a barrier up with me sometimes. I don't understand why?" Megan says she understands why. Ashley asks "why?" Megan response "you should know why she would put a barrier up." Ashley took the time to think. Ashley then understood why. Ashley says "is it because she thinks she reminds me of my daughter."

Megan says "all I know is that she is working on finding your daughter. She told me what happen on the plane. She could see how it hurt you. Just so you know if she decides to distance herself it not to remind of your daughter."

Ashley didn't want Vamos to distance herself for her. Vamos is a special kid that help her smile again like she use to. What Ashley didn't know was that Vamos was adopted and no one in her crew knew this not even Vega. Megan and Dave knew that Vamos was adopted. Vamos told them about it not even her brother knew she knew. To her the Vamos family was her family and she was one of them.

Vamos found out by accident when her mother told a nurse she didn't know about her family medical history. Vamos over heard it by accident all because she fall sick. Vamos did some searching and found out her suppose of parents die when she was a baby. Vamos then accepted the facts about her family. Her adopted parent always treated her the same as her brother Andrew. Why do you think the there name are so similar.

Ashley ask Megan were is Vamos by the way. When Hunter walk in says "she when to rest in the guest room she was pretty tired. So much that one of her legs gave out. Don't worry I help her and make sure she was okay. To me it look like she hasn't slept good for a couple of days."

Ashley ask Hunter where is the guest room that she wants to make sure she is okay. Hunter smile because Ashley cares for Vamos. Megan show Ashley where the room is that. Ashley walks in to find Vamos awake putting on her dress blue jacket.

I see Ashley looking that me and I says "what is wrong?" Ashley response "I was hoping you would tell me." I say "don't worry I am fine on. I guess Hunter told I was tired that my leg gave out." As I look that her. She says "yes."

Then she tell me to sit down on the side of the bed. I sit down as she sit right next to me. She asks me "Vamos, how do other officers treat you and better not lie to me. Just so I can feel better." I look that then says "well, let's just some may not like me to much. I am okay with that I am not a gold coin so that everyone loves. I know some of those guys not like me because I rank up fast. Some of those guys work hard for years to get where they are."

Ashley says "I understand that but it doesn't give them the right to be disrespectful or even hurt you. When you show them respect to them and their rank. Plus you earn your spot." I smile that her shaking my head side to side. Then I says "well yeah, but you and I. Ma'am both know that the world doesn't work like that."

Ashley grabs one of my hand then says "you are right but it doesn't give them the right to hit you. To not let your ship dock in the officers docking bay." I give her a weak smile. Then says "hey that least the grunts love me. Everyone below commander like me and there are more grunts then officers."

Ashley squeeze my hand and tells me "hey, you can add me to your group of officers that like you. Plus don't forget about Shepard." She cause me to laugh softly. She smile that me and give me a quick hug. Then she tell me to follow her down stairs.

When we get down stairs Colt and Grant had just arrive. Megan says "feeling better now Vamos?" I says "yes." Grant quickly shot a worried look that me. I wave it off letting her know I am okay. Hunter, Ashley, Colt and Megan go to the kitchen to serve the food.

I sit down on the sofa and Grant sit next to me. She grabs my hand where no one could see. She asks "hey Andrea what happened?" I tell her "nothing just that I was so tired my leg gave out. Don't I worry I slept while you guys were gone. I am fine now."

Grant squeezed my hand then says "hey don't tell not worry. I worry because I love you and I am your girlfriend." I smile that her. I tell her "hey you jealous because my little buddy has a crush on me." She lightly slap me in my arm. I say "hey." She laugh that me.

Micheal come down the stairs with Young, Tombstone and Jr. we all sit down to eat. When we go to cut Micheal's cake. Micheal then tell me he want to take a picture with me. I say "sure buddy." He sit down on my lap.

Then he says "I want my friends and girl to see my girlfriend is real." I couldn't help it and laugh. Megan and Ashley laugh also. Then Micheal tell me to put my hair down because I prettier like that." I smile and shake my head says "wow, you really want them to be jealous." He laughs. Grant smile that me. I could tell she was going to laugh. I put my hair down like he said. I tell him better. He says "yes." For the picture I hug him and wink. After that I tickle him he starts laughing. We cut the cake and eat. It was time to open his PS 150. he opens it as his mother says "thank you to Vamos." He hug me and says "Thank you."

I tell him "now you better listen to your mom when she says it's time to do homework buddy because you have to have good grades to keep playing video games." He smiles and says "soldiers promise." As he high five me. He ask if the guys could play with him. I nod. The guys go up stairs to set up the gaming console.

Megan asks me how was my mom doing? I tell her she good just got a message from her. They can't wait for me to go home. She has dinner plan out. My brother plans to be there." Megan tell me "now if your brother plans to be there. You guys or probably going to do some crazy or stupid. I now this because the thing you guys did with Dave." I say in my defense "hey, they both came up with those things. I just go along with the ride." As I laugh. Megan says "sure you do. You just add more spark to the fire."

Ashley watches Megan and Vamos interact trying to get a better read on Vamos. It was getting late it was time to say goodbye to Megan. We say our goodbyes. My crew, Ashley and I head back to the hotel. Once that the hotel everyone heads to their rooms. I head to my room with Ashley.

Ashley heads to the bathroom to shower and changes cloth. This is when I message everyone in my crew in a group message that we are going out to night. Young writes back "yeah, right. Good luck getting out with Rear Admiral finding out." I text back "I said I was sneaking out. I never said about getting caught. ;)- " Then Grant writers back "Vamos you know you can get in trouble. I text back "it's okay because to night we are going to have fun. ;) "

Ashley came out of the bathroom and it was my turn. I shower and hope that Ashley has fallen asleep. I open the door and I was in luck she had fallen asleep. I leave a note saying I when out. I walk out and wait for my crew in the lobby. Everyone makes it to the lobby. Tombstone says "dawn, you are a bad ass. You know you might get in trouble."

I says before we go all you guys turn off omni tool and lets have fun to night.

We decide to go eat that the hotel BBQ lounge were there an outdoor pool. We all eat and talk. Grant and I walk away to a more private area. So I could talk to my mom. I call her on video call. I say "hi, mom. I have some news. Grant and I are dating now." before I could finish my mom says "okay, I hope you don't kiss Grant unless you really feel something for her. I don't want anyone feeling getting hurt." I say "yes, mother." then my mother says to Chloe "Chloe make sure you ladies stay safe and out of trouble. I can't wait for the two of you to come see us. Oh, Chloe take care of my daughter please." Chloe says "I will take care of her believe me." We hang up.

Grant tell me "now you should go back before you get in trouble Vamos." I squeeze her hand and says "I think it's to late for that." Ashley was coming toward us. I tell Grant to leave and join the crew.

Ashley tell me "So Vamos sneaking out?" I tell her it's not sneaking out when you leave a note. Ashley "oh, really is that why you waited for me to go to sleep." I stay quiet for the moment. She tell me to follow her and we walk by the pool. I tell her "i just wanted to have a little fun with my crew." Ashley look that me and says "did you just call me boring?" I tell her "no. I didn't say that."

Ashley tell me to take my shoes off and give her my phone. I say okay. Ashley then comes up to me and says "hey I am going to show you that I like to fun too." I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Ashley pulls me into a hug and pushed me back with her. As we fall into the pool. The water was kind of cold. My crew starting laughing.

I look that Ashley and she was smiling and says "see I like to have fun too." As she splash water that me. I use my arm so that I can block some of the water. Then I says "oh, okay. You win. I can't believe she just did that."

Tombstone says "commander, she got you good. You know its kind of nice to see someone else get you." Young says "look like there is another bad ass in town." I says "hey who team are you on?" He answer "hey she is the boss right now. So yeah, her team." I swim up to the ledge to pull myself out. This is when Ashley pull me back down.

I guess she thought I might want to run for her. I wasn't going to joke around with her. Remember I did sneak out. I just didn't want to get in more trouble. She stands in front of me and extend out her hand. I just look that her. She tell me she just wants to help me out. I tell her "fine I am going to trust you." Ashley helps me out of the pool as Hunter bring towels for us.

Ashley says that Ashley's locked down will begin. I says "okay." I grab my things. Ashley and I head back to the room. We change into some clean cloth. Ashley says that she will sleep closet to the door. Then she says "now you know you are in trouble right? Was it worth it?"

I says "yes, I got to talk to my mother in private. She like to the news I give her. Plus we only when out to eat and talk. I promise that all I did." Ashley was only messing around with Vamos. Ashley tell Vamos she off the hook if she could do a better push then Ashley not including the one hand push up.

Ashley does a low push up and holds low for a while. Vamos smile as Ashley watches. I do one jump and clap with both of my hands touching and push up. Ashley "okay, you win. I was just messing with you." I look that her "really, you are not mad." Ashley says "no. As long as you didn't hurt yourself remember. I can't believe you just did a clap push up." I tell her "hey, I grow up around guys friends and they showed me how do push up to show off."

Ashley tell me "okay time for bed young lady. I am staying awake until you fall a sleep first. Then I will put you in my death grip. So that you don't try to sneak out again." I say to myself "great no personal space again."

you guys don't know how Ashley grips you when she is asleep. Even time you move she pulls you in. if you try losing her grip she only re grips you even harder. I hit the bed and pass out.

As for Ashley just wait for Vamos to fall asleep while she writes to Shepard about her day. How Vamos sneaked out and didn't call it sneaking out when you leave a note. Ashley smile that the thought how Vamos face looked that the time. Ashley looks that Vamos a sleep and says "I am going to have to remember that one just in case my daughter pulls one on me." Ashley tell her husband about came Vamos ship could not dock with the other officer ship docked that. She tell him in the message that one officer even physically punch Vamos. How Vega demoted the Captain.

Ashley hits the send button and put down the d pad. Ashley does a quick prayer for her daughter. Hoping that she is okay and to find her one day soon. If Ashley only knew that her daughter was right next to her. It would put an end to all the pain and suffering she gone through all these years


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in the morning and it was time for us to go back to the citadel. I woke up with a sore throat. Ashley says "okay, ready?" I answer back "okay." My voice sounded different and caused Ashley to turn around. She asks "hey, are you okay?" I answer her "yes." Just as I sneeze.

Ashley says "I think you have a cold." I wave it off. I says "Let go. I will fine." Ashley then says "oh, jeez I got you sick. When we jump into the pool." I tell her not really I hadn't been sleeping good. So that also factors in.

Ashley tell me she will make me a hot tea for my cold. I tell her I can't drink any kind of hot tea. They only upset my stomach then I would sick for real. I tell her I just take some cold medicine just in case. Off we go back to the citadel.

We head back to Ashley's temporary condo. We head to our rooms. I just laid on the bed and close my eyes wishing I was back home with my mother, father and brother. I just wanted to be on shore leave so I could see them.

Then I hear Ashley by the door. I sit up straight. Ashley asks how I was feeling now. I tell her a lot better now and my voice was back to normal. She ask me if I needed anything to let her know. She turns back around and say "oh, no sneaking off Vamos." I look that her then shake my head. I say "yes. Ma'am. I got it." she smile and walks off.

I message Vega telling him I was ready to leave. Vega message me back "fine. Vamos when Shepard gets back he will test you to see if you are fit for duty." I was so happy I say "yes! Finally!" I close the message on my D pad. I decide to talk to Dr. Lilly.

I see Ashley on her D pad with a cup of coffee. She looks up and spot me. I say "hi." As I try to pass by. She ask if everything was okay. I tell her everything is good. I tell her I just wanted to talk to Dr. Lilly. She ask me about what if she may know. I try not to laugh and bit down on my lip all because Ashley had whip cream on her lip. She then asks "what is so funny Vamos?"

I tell her "ma'am you have some whip cream on your lip." She whip it off. She tell me "better?" I response "yes, ma'am." I tell that I was going to talk to Dr. Lilly to see if I can start training again. I let her know that Shepard would be testing me to see if I was fit for duty. She nods and tell me to go ahead.

I ask Lilly if I could start training tomorrow. She tell to sit down so she could check were I was injured. She checks it and let me know it's okay to start training. I thank Lilly and I walk back to my room. Shepard would be here in three days.

I was ready to leave and get back in on the action. Then I received a message from Grant. I open it and it said.

"Hey Vamos. I missed you at the hotel. I really wanted to say goodbye for now. I still can't believe you said yes. I feel like it's a dream. Anyway I just wanted to say I love you.

Your Girlfriend :)

Chloe Grant

PS. Love you Babe.

Grant message made me smile. I really did miss the love messages I used to receive from my boyfriend. I had to message Grant back.

I write "Hey Chloe, you made me smile with your message. You made me laugh when you call me babe and don't you roll your eyes. I know you to well. It's not a dream that I said yes. It's real believe me. I love you too.

Aka Your Babe ;)

Andrea Vamos

PS: Don't you dare call me babe in front of the guys. Lol. See you soon."

I hit send on the D pad.

Three days had pass and Shepard had arrived to the temporary condo. I go to talk to Shepard. He was with his wife and Miranda in the living room. When he see me he says "Hey Vamos. I know you want to take the fitness test today so you can leave right?" I answer back "yes, sir."

He says "okay, let go to the training area. Your crew and Vega should be there waiting. You can fight with Ashley or Miranda."

I look that him and says "really? Sorry but I know for a fact that your wife will not hit and go in hard for this. Miranda will be the same all because I am young. it's not going to work." Miranda and Ashley look that me.

This is when there a ring that the door. Dr. Lilly opens the door and it was Jack. I tell him "I know. I will fight Jack. She is not scared to hit or hurt me. I know she will not hold back." Shepard says "okay then." Ashley say "no Shepard. I can believe you right now."

I tell Jack "Hey Jack. How I give you a chance to redeem yourself in my fit for duty test." Jack gives me an evil smirk. I tell "I know you are the only one here that will not hold back. Jack says "Let's do this."

I go changed into climax clothes. I wrap up my knuckles and ankles. Grant came in to see me in the changing room. She says "Andrea really. You are going to fight Jack." I say yes. Grant check my wrap up knuckles and ankles. She hugs me and I hug her back. I tell her "you know worry to much." She pull back and grab both of my hands. She says "yeah, because I have to care for you every time you get hurt." I mess with her and tell her "that why I am your babe right?" She smack me in my arm. I say "hey baby don't get mad." I tell her "let's go." She hug me for good luck.

I step into the training ring for biotic and Vega says "you are allowed to use biotics ladies. Now don't fight like bitches." Jack and I both flip off Vega. I see Miranda and Ashley face was priceless. Jack smiles. Vega says "okay, now ladies fight!"

Jack move in fast with biotics punch. I nail a good punch into her rib. She grabs me and slams me in onto the ground. She trys to punch me while I am on the ground. I pull her down toward me. I punch her in the stomach and she hit me in the jaw. I get up off the ground. I feel blood in my mouth. I split out blood and I look that Jack as I smile. She just watched me. As I signal her to bring it on. She give me an evil smirk.

She go's crazy with her biotics and hit me in both of legs knocking me down. I get up fast. As I say "okay, let's play for reals this time." I flare up my biotics well the prothean biotic as I hit hard in the jaw and rib. She falls hard. She get up of the ground. She then charges up running toward me. I do the same knocking her down.

I let her know that I am going to make her tap out. As she says "yeah, right? Little Cheerleader." I don't like when people underestimate me. So I position myself to make her tap out. As she keeps hit me. I start to squeeze her hard but she is putting up a good fight. Vega yell out "Vamos, quit playing around and make her tap out." I make Jack tap out. I get up off the ground.

Jack just laid on the floor. I extend out my hand to help Jack up. When she suddenly pulls me down and get on top of me. Ashley yell out "stop it Jack." Vega yell out "Ashley stop. Just watch my girl."She lands a good punch in the ribs. The sound of Vamos getting hit in the ribs make her close her eyes.

I put both of my legs around Jack's waist. I let her hit me until I see an opportunity. I hit her hard this time as I flip myself on top of her. As I yell that Jack "enough Jack it's over you lose. I won. Now I am going to help her sorry ass up. So stop with her bullshit or I am going to knock her ass out."

I let her go and help her up. Suddenly she smiles that me and says "good shit little shit. I knew you was a bad ass and not a pussy. We are good now and you have my respect now." She extends her hand out. We shake on it.

Ashley and Miranda couldn't believe what just happen. Shepard tells Miranda to check on Jack. I walk to the locker room followed by Grant. I sit down on the bench. Grant tells me that she was mad because she knew I let Jack hit me on purpose. I let her know I was playing a mind on Jack. By letting her think she could win.

Grant gloves up and tells me to open my mouth to see the cut. She put in a medical cotton with medi gel inside my mouth. She looks that me. I could tell she wanted to kiss me. I could tell she wanted to kiss me. Then she says "okay, let me look that your rib area." She helps me take off my shirt. She says "god Vamos, look that the bruise." She touches my rib area lightly and it still hurt.

I say "aw, Grant don't touch it." Grant turn her head toward me. We were so close facings each other and stare. Are lips were inches from touching. We could kiss if I wanted to. This is when I realized she did look hot and her beautiful light blue eyes just looking back that me. This when I felt the room getting hot. Then the stupid song comes on in the locker room about one kiss from you.

Grant smile and says "I am going to put medi gel. It is cold okay." I nod and "good idea. She applied the medi gel along my bruised rib. I say "jeez it's cold." Ashley comes in and asks "how bad is she hurt?"

I let Ashley know "ma'am, you know I am right here? Why just not ask me?" Grant smack me in the head. I say "Grant, really?" Ashley look that me. She asks "let me look Grant." Ashley look that my left side of my rib and back. It caused her to say "oh, my. Jack is an ass for hitting you that hard. Grant are you sure she doesn't have a broken rib." Grant tell her she hasn't check yet.

Ashley gloves up now to check my rib line. She goes to touch it. I move back. Ashley turn head and looks that me with a rise eyebrow. I say "hey it's hurts when you two poke that it. Remember it's bruised badly. I know it's not broken. Please don't look that me like that Rear Admiral. If you are going to touch my rib line at least let the medi gel work first."

Ashley says "fine. Now let me check your knuckles and leg. She did it you hard and you messed her up really good too." My leg, ankles and knuckles were good.

She tell me she is going to check my ribs line out. She start to check my rib line out. When I decide to mess with Grant and Ashley. When Ashley press down. I say "aw. Stop right there." Ashley look that me and Grant. I tell her "it's not broken. It just that it trickles." Grant says "let see how funny this is." she touches my bruise. I say "aw!" as I smack her in the arm. I say "ha. Just kidding. I am good it's doesn't hurt right now." Ashley tell me "you are a handful." I smile.

Ashley says "okay. I guess we both earn that for not asking you." I say she could continue the check. She asks me if it hurt. I let her know I am good.

This is when Ashley spots a birthmark on Vamos shoulder blade. Ashley has to run out of the room. As she runs out of the room she says she didn't feel good. Ashley runs to the bathroom and starts crying. Vamos birth mark was exactly the same as her daughter. Ashley says "stop it. You are going crazy. Just breathe. I am see things."

Grant says "I hope she is okay." Grant help me with putting on my shirt. She made both our forehead touch. I squeeze her hand. I give Grant a kiss on her cheek. I tell her I am going to check on Ashley. I give her a hug and get up.

I ask Ashley if she was okay. She opens the door. She looks that me. I rises an eyebrow that her. I grab her hand and guide her to sit down. I tell if she wanted me to get her husband or Miranda. She says no that she was okay. I ask her if she was sure. She respond yes. I tell her was that nasty of a bruise? She looks that me. I knew I shouldn't have let her hurt me.

Ashley says "what you knew she was going hit and you let her?" I say yes it was the only way I would earn Jack respect. Ashley tell me that Shepard and I have a lot of thing in common. I let her know that why Shepard was smiling in the end of the fight. I tell her that we should meet up with the others.

My crew was waiting for me. Jr was so happy he smacks me in the back left side were the bruise is at saying "that is my battle master."

I bend down in pain now. I managed to say "now I might a broken rib. Aw, shit." I breath in. Jr says "sorry, I didn't know you were hurt. I say "yeah, it's alright." Ashley help me straighten back up. As for Shepard laughs and tell me "shit, Vamos. You might be in luck if you didn't break a rib after he smack you. Specially after Jack hit you there. I bet you have even a nicer bruise now." I tell him "yep. This one will definitely be worth a picture."

Vega tell us "now Vamos. You and your crew need to meet up in the briefing room. Shepard and his wife are coming with us." I tell "Vega let's do it now." He says okay.

My team and I were in the briefing room. I knew it was serious when Shepard had to be there. Vega says "okay, this mission is suicide meaning it's heavy guarded base one of Cerberus ex base. We need to know what are they doing there and grab any Intel you can. You guys might not come back for this. I suggest you guys write letter to your family just in case."

I could see Ashley eying me. She looks very worried. Shepard did too. I could tell he didn't like it at all but they had their orders to follow to.

I say "okay, I knew what I sign up for. Now squad you guys can back out if you want to. I need who ever comes with me to ready. I need people that will never hesitate."

Everyone in my squad said they are ready for battle. I tell them "I guarantee if you do as I say. When I say you all will come back alive." Shepard says "Vamos, you can't guarantee that." I walk up to Shepard and says "oh, yes I can sir and my team knows that." Shepard looks Vamos in the eyes. He then Vamos crew to leave. Vega, Shepard and Ashley were left in the room.

Then he ask me are you not scared. I look that him then tell him "of course I am scared if I think about. It would be a lie if I said I didn't. So I push it out of my mind because being scared will stop anyone from succeeding. I bet you were scared when you had to go thorough the massive relay 4? You made it back because I bet my life that you push it out of your mind."

Shepard says "you are right. I was lucky that we made it back out alive." I look that him and say "you know luck had nothing to do with it. I know you made a decision to be more prepare before going in." Shepard just looks that Vega.

I tell Vega "Vega Sir, we got this and you will have your Intel in a few days." Vega says "just be careful and try to stay safe." I smile and tell him "always. We will in leave in three days.

Vega tell me "Vamos, I think you should call your mother just in case and how about bro pump for luck?" I tell him "you do realize I am a girl right and I will talk to my mom but I don't plan on saying goodbye if you know what I mean." He laughs tell me "yeah, girl can bro pump too." I say "fine, I guess for luck since you guys believe in it."

All this time Ashley just observe Vamos. The way she talk with confidence. Ashley felt sad for what she had done to Shepard in Horizon.

Vega ask me what I was going to do tonight. I tell him "to night I am going to live it up." Vega knew I was going to party with my crew. He laughs. Vega tell Shepard to come if he wanted to see really motivation.

I meet my crew "alright tonight we party while others try to write us off on life but they don't know who we are." Tombstone says "ah, shit. Here we go."

I said "who are we?!" My crews says "Marines!" I said "who are we?!" "Marines!" what are we called?! Devil Dogs! What are we called ?! Devil Dogs! "Devil Dogs, Devil Dogs, Devi, Devi, Devil Dogs!" Oorah! Oorah!

Ashley couldn't but smile after she and Vega were Marines. She could see how much Vamos loved what she was doing and she made a dawn fine Marine too.


End file.
